The Unspoken Rule
by Bohogal1998
Summary: Gibbs gets a phone call at NCIS one day and in that moment his life is changed forever. How will he handle it? Will he let his NCIS family in. or will he try to work it out alone as usual?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Here's a new story! It's mostly Gibbs and Abby this time but will include everyone. There also WILL be some TIVA eventually. This isn't really a TIVA story but they will be in it quite a bit. They won't appear for a few chapters though. Please read AND review! But PLEASE keep the reviews critiquing of the story it self and grammer issues! I will NOT accept ANY actor or character bashing in reviews! It's unkind and unnecessary. I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Donald Bellisario and CBS. Only characters I own are the ones you don't recognize from the show! This story takes place in season 14. Enjoy!**

It was a quiet day at NCIS. The new team members were settling in and just getting the feel of the place.

"Hey Bishop, Where's the Huntington file?",asked Special Agent Nick Torres.

"Uh, It should be under 'H'.", Special Agent Elenor Bishop said.

"It's not in here.", Torres said. Ellie got up and went over to the filing cabinate. She soon found out that Torres was right.

"Well, It's gotta be here.", she said as she kept looking. Special Agent Tim McGee came over and said,

"I'll take a look. Alex, Can you bring the flash light?" Special Agent Alexandra Quinn dug through her desk and found a flash light. She brought it over to Tim and then asked,

"Where's Gibbs?"

"In Talking to Vance…. oh hey, I found it.", Tim back away from the cabinate and held up the file before handing it to Torres.

"Well, I'm guessing Tony did the filing before he left. We havn't organized it since and Though he has many good qualities and skills, updating files isn't one of them and neither is cleaning out drawers.", Bishop quipped. Things got quiet after that. Tim and Ellie both missed Tony alot. Before anyone could say a word, they heard a voice say,

"What're you all just standing around for? There's work to do."

"Do we have a case,Boss?", asked Torres.

"Not yet. But you know as well as I do that it could happen any second.". Special Angent Leroy Jethro Gibbs said. The others nodded. This was true. Suddenly, the phone rang. Gibbs gave his team a look that clearly said,

 _"_ _I Told you so."_ before picking up the phone and saying,

"Yeah, Gibbs." The team watched as his face grew pale. He listened and then spoke again.

" WHAT?!When? Oh my G*d…. How is she? Yeah, I'll bet. She has to be devastated… Yeah, I made it official several years ago….. K. I'll be on the next flight out. Thanks, Maria. Bye." Gibbs hung up the phone and stood frozen for a second rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache.

"Gibbs?", Bishop asked, timidly. She recieved no response.

"Boss, do we have a case?", Torres asked.

"Who was on the phone, Boss?", asked McGee. Gibbs didn't reply. Instead he turned quickly and headed back up to Vance's office.

"What's that about?", asked Forensic specialist Abby Sciuto who'd just joined the group.

"No idea. What are you doing up here, Abby?", Quinn replied.

"It's too quiet down in Labby so I decided to come up and see what you guys had going on.", Abby said. Bishop was the one to respond

"Well, Abbs, it was pretty quiet up here too, until the boss got that phone call. Whatever it was didn't sound good."

"Yeah. After he hung up it was like he was in a trance or something. Then he just suddenly took off for the Director's office.", Torres said. Abby was starting to feel worried at this point.

"I hope everything's ok." McGee went over and put an arm around his old friend.

"Me too, Abbs. Me too." Then the group sat in silence, looking at Vance's office door. After what seemed like forever, Gibbs came back down to the squad room. The team noticed that Vance was watching from the top of the stairs with a concerned expression. When Gibbs reached the group, he looked straight at Abby and said,

"Abbs, with me." Abby nervously followed him and they got in the elevator. Gibbs pushed the button to stop it, and the two of them were plunged into dim blue light. Abby looked at Gibbs and said,

"Gibbs, What's going on? I know something's wrong." Gibbs sighed and leaned back against the elevator wall.

"There's something I need to talk to you about, Abbs. I need to ask you something personal. I want you to think seriously about it before giving me an answer."

"What is it Gibbs? You're scaring me.", Abby said softly. Gibbs just looked at her for a long moment and Abby held her breath and tried to brace herself for what was coming.

 **Well, there's chapter one. I am sorry if it was slightly slow. It will pick up in future chapters. I'm just getting started! So what do you thing Gibbs wants to talk to Abby about? Who was on the phone? Tune in Monday to find out! Remember ALL constructive reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Catch ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Today's my birthday! A week away from Cote DePablo exactly! I had extra time to write today so here's the next chapter! Please read AND review! Thanks! Enjoy!**

"Abbs, you remember Mike Franks' daughter in Law Leila?", Gibbs asked. Abby nodded, then said,

"Oh my G-d! Is she alright?" Gibbs looked down and didn't say anything.

"Gibbs, what happened?"

"I got a call from Maria from the cantina. Leila died last night." Abby's eyes filled and she gasped.

"That's horrible. I'm so sorry. How?"

"In her sleep. Apparently she had cancer. Maria said she'd been sick for a really long time, but she wouldn't let anyone call me. She just thought she'd get better and didn't want to disrupt my life.", Gibbs said, his voice sounding a little bitter and frustrated at the end. Abby just shook her head and moved in to hug him. After the two had pulled apart Abby suddenly thought of something.

"Gibbs, what about poor little Amira? What's gonna happen to her? Her dad and Grandpa are both gone now. And it would be dangerouse for her in Iraq!"

"Her Grandmother died too. Just last year. You remember I'm Amira's Godfather, right?"

"Yeah…Wait… Gibbs, you're not moving back to mexico are you? Because I know Amira needs you and everything, but I couldn't take it very well the last time. I don't think I could handle it at all if you left again, and….", Abby rambled but was interupted by Gibbs.

"Abbs! Quit worrying. I'm not going to live in Mexico. I'm going to get Amira and bring her back here to live with me. That's where you come in."

"ok. What do you need me to do? Name it.", Abby replied.

"Well, I think Amira will need a female in her life. I'm a grumpy old bachelor and I know nothing about adolecent girls." Abby looked down and tried to stop more tears from forming. She knew that Gibbs didn't have the experience only because Kelly had never made it to adolescent age. Gibbs continued,

"I could ask Bishop, but Amira knows you fairly well and she doesn't know Ellie at all. You have so much…love to give, Abbs. Amira's gonna need all the extra love she can get. I also trust you to look after her if anything were to happen to me."

"Gibbs, Nothing's gonna happen to you. Don't say things like that!", Abby said, pain filling her voice.

"I'm not planning on it Abbs, but I gotta be realistic. The job is dangerous. Anything could happen to any of us at anytime. You've been around here long enough to know that."

"I know.", Abby admitted.

"So how bout it Abbs? Will ya take the role of Amira's Godmother? Help me protect her and give her the love she needs and deserves?" Abby gave him a look and then a smile.

"Well, Of Course Gibbs. There was never any question about that, was there? I mean, Amira's a sweet kid and like you ya said, she's gonna need all the love we can give her." Gibbs gave Abby a kiss on cheek and said,

"Knew I could count on ya, Abbs." Abby smiled again and said,

"Ya know, I bet Ducky would love to take the grandfather role to stand in for Franks and Jackson." Gibbs smirked.

"My next stop." With that he restarted the elevator and the doors opened. He got out at autopsy and Abby waved and pushed the button to go back to the lab.

Ducky agreed to be Godfather/Granducky to little Amira imediately once he heard what was happening.

"Certainly Jethro. That child is going to be very loved by alot of people. You know you will have the support of the entire team once they are told about this new developement. Now go talk to them and make you're arrangments. You need to go to Amira as quickly as possible."

"Thanks, Duck." Gibbs found that Ducky was right. When he told Bishop, McGee, Torres, and Quinn, they quickly asked what he needed from them. Then McGee reserved the plane tickets. Gibbs then grabbed his go-bag and was soon on his way. The others hung around disscussing the situation for awhile. No one but McGee knew who Franks or Leila or Amira really were so McGee filled them in. Meanwhile, in the lab, Palmer was talking to Abby.

"So Gibbs is taking custody of Mike Franks' grandaughter? He's gonna be a dad? At his age?" Abby Gibbs smacked the man and said,

"She's his Godaughter Jimmy! He's the best choice. Besides, she doesn't have any other family now. Even her grandmother died!"

"That's terrible!"

"I know! It is! Now it's up to Gibbs, me, Ducky and all of us, to make sure she has a good life here and knows she's loved alot! That includes you, Jimmy. We're family, so we'll all be Amira's family too!"

"Of course, we will!", Palmer replied. Then the two talked a little more until they were told there was a case.

Several hours later, Gibbs was in Mexico. He caught a transit to the beach area where Leila and Amira had lived. It stopped at the little town nearby and Gibbs walked to the cantina. When he arrived, he was quickly spotted by Maria who gave him a big hug.

"Where is she?", he asked when she'd pulled away. Maria sighed and looked down for a moment, before looking at Gibbs will sad eyes.

"She is upstairs." Gibbs thanked the woman and headed up to the tiny appartment above the cantina. He opened the door to see the little girl cuddling a stuffed animal on the couch while watching the tv absently.

"Amira?", He asked softly. The young girl looked up and exclaimed,

"Uncle Jethro!", before bursting into tears. She then threw her self into her Godfather's arms and sobbed as he held her tightly. As Gibbs held Amira and rocked her back and forth, he had to wonder if there was enough extra love in the world to heal the massive amount of emotional pain the young girl was experiencing.

 **Well, there's chapter 2! Hope you liked it! More with Amira either Wednesday or Friday. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well Here's the next chapter! Thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far! It means alot to me! To the guest reviewer who wanted Abby and Gibbs to get together, I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I see and prefer Abby and Gibbs as Father and daughter, and I actually don't think I could write them any other way and have it be beleivable or in character. I hope you won't be TOO dissapointed and that you'll continue to read and review anyway. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please read AND review! Thanks!**

In order to take Amira back to the states, Gibbs had to get through alot of red tape, The fact that he worked for NCIS helped a little but not much. He spent the next couple of months in Mexico. He and Amira exchanged emails and facetime chats with the team, and a couple of times they even talked to Tony and Tali in Paris. Also during the long waiting period, Gibbs and Amira packed up her room to have her things shipped to DC.

"Abby Sciuto who works for me at NCIS offered to take you shopping for decor. You can fix your new room up however you want.", Gibbs said.

"Anyway I want?", questioned the little girl. Gibbs nodded.

"I want you to feel at home when you live with me. It's gonna be your home too, now."

"Thankyou, Uncle Jethro.", Amira said softly. Gibbs smiled and gave her a kiss on the top of her head, and the two got back to packing. Finally, after a couple of months, the paperwork came through, and it was time to head back to the USA. As Gibbs was helping Amira pack her bags, the little girl looked up and said,

"Uncle Jethro?" He just looked at her, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't, he realized that functional mute wasn't gonna cut it with this kid.

"Yeah?"

"I am scared.", Amira admitted.

"Of what, Kiddo?", Gibbs asked.

"E-everything. Going to America, going to new school. What if other kids hate me? What if I do something wrong? What if I do not get along with your work people?" Gibbs picked the little girl up and hugged her before setting her down and making her look at him.

"First of all, Everyone at NCIS loves you already! Four of them have known you since you were little. Five counting Director Vance. Second, I don't think you'll have any problems at all making friends. Just be yourself. If they're meant to be your friends, they'll like you for you. If they don't…Well..They're not the type of people you need to be friends with in the first place." Amira nodded, wishing to believe her Godfather but not quite convinced. Gibbs knew that would come with time.

"Let's head to the Cantina for lunch before we have to catch the bus to the airport."

"Ok.", Amira agreed. Then Gibbs picked up a couple of the bags and Amira grabbed another one and they headed out the door.

While they were eating, Maria noticed some suspicious activity going on right outside ,and she quietly alerted Gibbs. Sure enough, there were several burley looking men looking through the window. They had uniforms on and Gibbs suspected they were armed.

"Amira, Honey, I need you to go over and get behind the counter. Stay there until until I tell you to come out, K?" Amira nodded with a terrified look in her eyes.

"Maria, go with her. Make sure she stays behind the counter no matter what! You too."

"Si, Senor Gibbs.", Maria replied before following Amira. Once they were behind the counter, Maria pulled the young girl into her lap and covered her ears. Gibbs headed towards the door but didn't make it far before they burst open and the men stormed in with guns drawn.

"Where is the girl?!", one of the men demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't see any girls here.", Gibbs said. The men pointed the guns at him and another one said,

"Do not try to decieve us. We saw her! We have orders to collect her and deliver her to our boss.

"Who do you work for?", demanded Gibbs. There was no reply.

"I said, who do you work for?!", Gibbs yelled.

"That is not your concern!", said the man.

"No? Well, protecting people from gorillas like you is!", Gibbs responded. Behind the counter, Amira squeezed her eyes shut and cuddled in closer to Maria as she heard several gunshots ring out.

 **Well, There's chapter 3. Yeah I ended on a cliffhanger. This IS NCIS, so I didn't want it to be TOO Hallmark channel sappy! Tune in Saturday to find out what happened. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! More excitement and action to come soon but this will be more fluff and transition. Please read AND review! Thanks!**

All was silent for several moments. Then Amira heard footsteps coming towards her. Amira wanted to break away from Maria and run. She wanted to scream. But she did neither. She obeyed Gibbs and stayed where she was. A few moments later she heard a voice coming from directly behind her.

"Amira, Maria? It's safe to come out now. They can't hurt you anymore. Maria, call the local police. I'll call my team in a few minutes.", Maria nodded and stood, letting go of Amira. The young girl ran into her Godfather's arms. Gibbs held her tightly and stroked her head saying softly,

"It's ok, Honey. It's ok. They can't hurt you anymore. I got them."

"Why did they want to hurt me Uncle Jethro? Where were they going to take me?"

"I wish I knew, Mira! But I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. The team and I will work with the police here and find out who's behind this." Maria came back and said the police were on there way, so Gibbs put Amira down and took his cell out to call McGee. A few hours later, Bishop and McGee were sitting in the police station working with the locals. The Cheif of Police told them that he knew these men but they were basically guns for hire and there was no way at the time to connect them to anyone. Suprisingly, they allowed the bodies to be sent back to NCIS so Ducky and Palmer could examine them. Ellie questioned Amira and was very good at keeping the young girl calm. She even let her talk to Abby when she called NCIS to have her look up something.

"I can't wait to see you! I have a present for you went you guys get back to NCIS."

"Thankyou! You are still taking me to get things for my new room, aren't you?", asked the young girl. Abby smiled and replied,

"Absolutely! We can get whatever you want! It'll be a girls day out! It'll be so much fun!" Amira grinned and said,

"That is very good!" Then it was time for Abby to get back to work so they said goodby and signed off. Gibbs, Bishop and McGee got what they needed for the case, so the next day, they all headed back to DC.

It was really late when the plane landed so much to Abby's dissapointment, Gibbs decided to take Amira straight back to his place that night.

"You'll get to see her in the Morning, Abs. She needs her rest tonight. It's been a long past few days.",Gibbs said.

"That does make sense. Ok. Can I at least say goodnight to her?", Gibbs smiled at the enthusiasm and love that his surrogate daughter was already exhibiting towards his Goddaughter.

"Sure, ya can. here she is.", he said, handing the phone to Amira.

"Hola, Abby!", the little girl said. There was then about a 20 minute conversation about things Gibbs had no interest in whatsoever, so he tuned it out. When they got to the house, he told Amira it was time to hang up and get inside. Amira said Good night to Abby and handed Gibbs back the phone. Gibbs and Amira headed inside and Amira excitedly pointed out that her things had arrived.

"Yeah. Duck came over with Torres, Quinn, Palmer, Reeves, and Abby and they got everything inside. I'll show you your room and you can take what you want now in with you. Abby said she put clean sheets on the bed for you so you wouldn't have to sleep on the couch tonight.",Gibbs said. He took the little girl by the hand and led her to Kelly's old room. He didn't tell Amira, but Abby had offered to get the room ready for Amira so he wouldn't have to go in and clean it out. Abby knew it might hurt to have to clear out the memories of Kelly. Now, the room was no longer recognizable as Kelly's. Amira was a totally different girl with her own personallity. She wasn't Kelly. When Gibbs thought about it that way, it hurt a little less. Amira looked all around the room. Gibbs could practically see the wheels turning in her head and he knew she was considering all the decorating possibilities. Amira unpacked her music player and some cds and set them up in her room. She also unpack her favorite lamp and a night light. Then she got her bag and Gibbs left her alone to get her pajamas on and her teeth brushed. When she was finished she padded out in her socked feet and found Gibbs reading on the couch. She, climbed up next to him, clutching her stuffed black cat, El Gato.

"Ya ready for bed, Kiddo?" Amira nodded sleepily. Gibbs headed back with her to the bedroom and tucked her in. He turned her nightlight on and kissed her goodnight.

"I'll just be out in the living room if you need me. K?"

"K. Buenos Nochas, Uncle Jethro.", Amira said.

"G'night,Princess.", Gibbs replied, before heading quietly out of the room.

The next day, Gibbs and Amira went to the Diner for breakfast before heading to NCIS. It was almost time for the Holidays so Gibbs was waiting to enroll the young girl in school till after Christmas. In the meantime, Amira had several workbooks to keep her caught up until school started for her. When they Got to NCIS, Abby was anxiously waiting for them.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Did ya bring her?"

"Well, yeah, Abs. Where else would I take her? She's right here.", Gibbs responded, Gently pushing Amira forward. Abby was barely restraining herself from rushing her new Goddaughter. Amira on her part, walked slowly forward and looked at her Auntie Abby for a few moments before Throwing herself at the woman. Abby gracefully caught the little girl and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy you're here!", she said softly, but excitedly. Amira didn't reply, but she hugged the scientist more tightly. after several moments, the two pulled apart and Amira was introduced to the rest of the group. Ducky arrived at that moment, so he, too, was introduced to Gibbs' new ward.

"You are most welcome to address me as Grandducky as Dr Palmer's daughter, Victoria does."

"Ok, Grandducky.", Amira agreed with a smile. Then Gibbs spoke up.

"Abs, Can you take Amira down to the Lab with you, unless you have anything dangerous going on down there?"

"Not a problem, Gibbs. She can work in my office. I also have some games on my computer she can play while I work. It'll be totally fine."

"Thanks Abs.", was the quick reply, which was followed by a kiss on the cheek. Then the team leader turned to his youngest girl and said,

"I've gotta work to catch the people who are after you. You'll be safe with Abby. I trust her."

"Ok. You'll come get me later, though?"asked Amira, timidly.

"Always.", Gibbs replied and kissed Amira's cheek before pulling her into a hug. Then, the child allowed herself to be led away by Abby. Once downstairs, Abby quickly headed to her office and picked up a gift bag with hippos on it.

"This is for you. Sort of a welcome present."

"Thankyou Abby!", the girl exclaimed as she began to open the sack.

"Ooooh! It is so cute!", said Amira as she saw what was in the bag. It was a stuffed hippo, Just like Bert. It had on a purple studded collar. Amira hugged it to her chest which resulted in a loud fart! This made Amira and Abby laugh.

"I love her! Mouches Gracias!", said the eight year old.

"De Nada!", Abby responded, using some of what little spanish she knew. Then she added,

"What are you gonna name her?" Amira looked Thoughtful and then said,

"Henrietta!"

"That is a great name for a hippo. My hippos name is Herbert. But he goes by Bert.", Abby replied.

"Is that Bert over there?", Amira asked, pointing at the stuffed hippo sitting on the filing cabinet?" Abby nodded and said,

"Yup. and you know what? Whenever I'm sad or worried about something, I hug Bert. He always makes me feel better."

"Could Hen do that for me? When I miss my mama?" Abby tried to hold back tears and hugged the little girl.

"I lost my mom too, several years ago. And my Dad. Sometimes When I think about them it makes me sad. Hugging Bert sometimes works, but what helps me even more is being surrounded by people who love me and who I love. Gibbs is always there when I need him and he will be for you. And you know what? So will I." After a few minutes, Amira pulled back and said,

"I'm going to go do my schoolwork now."

"Ok, Hon.", Abby replied, and led the little girl to the office and showed her where she could work. Then she took Bert and headed out. She watched from the door as Amira picked up Henrietta and squeezed her tightly. Abby smiled sadly, and did the same with Bert before getting back to work.

 **Ok, so this chapter felt like it was getting too long. More about who's after Amira will be revealed in the next chapter. Tune in on Monday. Please remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! The big action is coming up but I just had an idea of how I wanted Amira's room to look and so I went ahead with that. Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Upstairs, the team was hard at work trying to find out who was after their girl. Ducky had autopsied the bodies and sent the evidence up to Abby. A few hours later, Gibbs came into the lab.

"What've ya got,Abbs?"

"Hey Gibbs. I found out who these men are…. Well… were." After a pause Gibbs impatiently asked,

"Well, who were they?!"

"Well, The tall one was Jamal Rashid. He's a gun for hire who also works for Mossad. The other four are on his team. His brother Ari Rashid and three others; Quasim Abdul, Kareem Shaheen, and Harun Jabar. I sent the names to McGee. He should have something soon." Gibbs nodded and said,

"Good work, Abbs.", after kissing her cheek and handing her a cafpow, he asked,

"How's she doing?" Abby looked over towards the office where Amira was watching a movie.

"She seems to be doing ok, concidering. Not sure how long that will last though. It's all gonna come crashing in on her sooner or later."

"We'll deal with that when it happens. I'm just gonna go give this milkshake to her."

"That'll make her really happy." Gibbs headed towards the office and smiled when Amira noticed him. She paused the movie and jumped up and ran to her Godfather. He gave her a hug and said,

"I brought ya something."

"A chocolate peanut butter milkshake! Thanks, Uncle Jethro!", the little girl exclaimed after tasting it.

"Don't drink it too fast."

"I won't. I don't want a tummy ache! Uncle Jethro, can Abby take me shopping tomorrow since it's saturday?"

"If we don't get a case, I don't see why that couldn't be arranged."

"YEEESSSS!", the eight year old enthused. Gibbs held up a hand and added,

"We'll have to check with Abby. She might already have plans."

"She doesn't. She already said she'd take me if it's ok with you.", was the reply.

"Well, then, I guess it's alright with me.", Gibbs replied with a smirk.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyou!", Amira said, throwing herself at the man. Gibbs chuckled and hugged his Goddaughter one more time and headed back upstairs.

McGee had found something by the time the team leader entered the sqaudroom.

"Boss, The men were hired by someone named Ameen Abaza. I can't figure out what he was after though. I've been trying to locate him, but I keep coming up empty."

"Keep Digging.", Gibbs said shortly.

"Will do, Boss.", McGee responded.

The next morning, Abby arrived at Gibbs' house. Before she could even knock, the door flew open and the forensics specialist was attacked in a hug.

"Abby!", Amira squealed!

"Hey, Amira! Are ya ready to do some serious shopping?", Abby asked.

"Uh huh! Lets go!"

"Ok. Let's just say goodby to Gibbs first. Where is he?"

"Basement.", Amira said simply.

"Of course he is.", Abby muttered. She headed towards the basement and opened the door.

"Gibbs?", she called.

"Abbs?", the man called back.

"Yeah. I'm here. Amira and I are about to head out. I just wanted to let you know.", Abby answered. Gibbs looked towards the stairs and said,

"Come down here. I need to give you my credit card." Abby headed down the stairs and Gibbs handed her his card and kissed her cheek before saying,

"Thanks for doing this,Abbs."

"Oh, it's no problem. Amira's a great kid. It'll be fun!", Abby assured him. At that moment They heard feet pounding down the stairs.

"Abby are ya ready?!", called an impatient voice.

"Yeah. Come say goodby to your uncle Jethro first." Amira ran all the way down the stairs and gave Gibbs a big hug.

"Bye Uncle Jethro! Come on,Abby!" Abby laughed as Gibbs looked at her with a smirk and said,

"Guess ya better get going. The boss is waiting. Just don't let her g"

"Right behind you, Kid.", Abby called after the girl. After promisingGibbs they wouldn't go overboard, the two females headed off and soon were in a home store.

"So what did you have in mind for your new room?", Abby asked.

"Not sure yet. I'm hoping I'll just know when I see it.", Amira stated. After looking around, she decided on a color scheme of lime green, dark red and golden yellow. Gibbs had told her she could paint the room too, however she wanted. Abby told the girl they could go to the paint store after this. Amira found a pretty striped rug that had the colors she liked. In the bedding section, she and Abby found a comforter that was lime green, dark red and golden yellow plus a cream color that had a Llama on it. they found some matching sheets and a striped blanket as well. Next they found a fuzzy round foldable chair that was Lime Green. Nearby on an endcap, Abby found a pillow pet llama for Amira and bought it for her with her own money. Before leaving the store, Amira found a llama lamp that matched the rest of the decor and a cork board with the three colors in it. Abby also showed her some green and yellow doorway beads that worked well with the rest of the stuff. They ended up getting those too. Then they paid and headed out to the home Depot. There, They picked dark red, golden yellow, and Lime green paint. Once they finished at the home Depot, Abby took Amira out for lunch and an ice cream sandwich treat at a cool place that specialized in homemade icecream sandwiches. When they got home, Amira excitedly showed Gibbs what they'd bought.

"Great choices, Kiddo. We'll work on painting the room soon."

"We could Get McGee, Torres, and Jimmy over here to help. I can help too. How about tomorrow afternoon, Gibbs?", Abby suggested.

"If they're free and wanna come help, I've got no problem with it."

"Awesome!", Amira practically shouted, making Abby and even Gibbs laugh. It turned out all three of the younger men were available the next afternoon and were willing to help. Abby and Gibbs moved the furniture out and put down the paint tarp. They devided up the work with Amira and the three guys as well. Breena had stayed home because Tori was too young to be around the work but Delilah had come to help in anyway she could. Reeves was back in England for the time being, but Ellie and Quinn had decided to come as well. Amira decided to leave one wall cream colored the way it was and each of the other walls would be a different color; one dark red, one lime green, and one golden yellow. with so many people working, the four walls were finished in just a couple of hours. Since Amira couldn't sleep in her room that night because of the paint fumes, Gibbs allowed her to spend the night with Abby. Abby would then bring her to NCIS with her the next day and they could move the furniture back in after they returned home. The group went out for dinner and when they got back, Abby helped her little friend pack her overnight bag, then Amira picked up Henrietta and her pillow Pet, Lyle the Llama, and said goodnight to Gibbs.

"I promise to take good care of her, Gibbs.", Abby said.

"I know you will, Abbs.", Gibbs replied, then he picked up his little girl and hugged her before saying,

"Be good for Abby, Sweet Pea."

"I will, Uncle Jethro. G'night!"

"G'night! Night, Abbs.", Gibbs responded before putting Amira down and hugging Abby and kissing her cheek.

"G'night! Sweet dreams, Gibbs." Abby replied, then she took Amira by the hand and the two headed to the hearse and drove back to Abby's.

The next day, it was just another day at the office. That is, until McGee got a ping on his computer. He looked at the screen and said,

"Hey, Gibbs! I've got something."

"What is it, McGee?", Gibbs asked.

"Well, I created a search for Ameen Abaza. I've just located him. You won't beleive where he is.", McGee replied.

 **Well, here's chapter 5. Remember, ALL reviews are much appreciated. Please don't forget! new update on Thursday! Catch ya then! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here's the next chapter! There's a surprise twist at the end! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

"Well…Where is he McGee?",Gibbs demanded

"He's in DC! He's staying at the Brown Palace.", McGee replied.

"Wait, How did he not go after Amira that day when Abbs took her shopping?", Bishop asked.

"Well, according to my search, Mr Abaza didn't enter the states until the next day.", Reeves said, coming over to the group from his desk.

"It probably took him a few days to figure out that his minions had been taken down.", Torres said.

"Well, What are you waiting for?! Grab your gear! Let's go!", Gibbs ordered. McGee looked at his boss.

"Uh, Gibbs, He's staying at the brown Palace but I just called and he's not in the room right now. In fact he's not in the building. I've put a Bolo out for him. I haven't heard anything yet, though." Gibbs huffed in frustration, and gave a glare to noone in particular

"Gibbs, It's not like you to let witnesses out of your sight especially if the witness is also a potential victim and your Goddaughter. What changed?",Bishop asked. Gibbs just gave her a look.

"Who said anything changed."

"Well, you did let her and Abby go out shopping without you. And you didn't send one of us with them.", replied Bishop slowly.

"Of course I didn't. I wanted Amira to enjoy the time with Abby. She's a kid. She shouldn't have to worry about what could happen. She's already lost both parents and her grandpa. She doesn't need any added stress."

"But you just said….", Torres began.

"I said that nothing changed. My eyes were never off of them."

"But how…..", Bishop began, and then it hit her.

"You had a tracker put on Abby's car, didn't you?"

"And a camera. Boss, I'm a little nervouse about what will happen when Abby finds out we bugged her car. And put the camera in her dog coller.", McGee spoke up.

"She'll get over it.", Gibbs said with a shrug.

"You WHAT?!",a voice from behind them suddenly said. The group whirled around. There stood Abby with Amira right behind her and the look on her face told them all one thing. The Goth was furious!

"Uh oh.", Quinn muttered under her breath. Gibbs gave her the stare and then went over to Abby.

"Abbs. Ya know I trust you, but we had no Idea how close Abaza was. I didn't want to scare Amira, but I still wanted to know where you were and that you both were safe. The others were standing by in case something happened. Fornel had men out there as well.",he said, calmly.

"You still coulda told me!", snapped Abby, giving McGee a headslap.

"Owww! What did you do that for?! I was just following orders!"

"I know! But I Can't Gibbs-slap Gibbs. How'd you even get that in my dog coller without me noticing?!", Abby replied.

"When you took it off for a few minutes Friday morning to test that transmitter, I grabbed it and put the camera in. Then I just put it right back on the table. You were talking to Bishop which made it easy to sneak it off the table and back again."

"But what were ya gonna do if I had chosen a different coller?"

"That was the risk. But This one is your favorite coller. It was a safe bet that you'd be wearing it."

"Is it still there?", Abby demanded.

"It is. But I deactivated it after that day.", admitted McGee.

"Abby?", asked a timid voice. Abby looked down at the girl next to her and suddenly realized her behavior may have frightened the girl. She bent over to hug the eight year old and said gently.

"It's ok, Hon. Agent McGee and I were just having a little disagreement. It's all good now though, Right, Tim?" Abby gave McGee a look, and the man gulped and nodded.

"Sure. Everything's fine." Abby then gave her friend a smile to let him know she was no longer mad. Then Amira looked at her Godfather,

"Uncle Jethro? Do you know why this man wants to hurt me? is he still coming for me?" There were tears of fear in the little one's eyes. Gibbs scooped her up into a hug while the others looked on sadly.

"I promise, we won't let him get to you. I don't know yet why he's after you, but the team and I are going to find out. We'll get him and we'll protect you? Got it?", Gibbs said. Amira nodded. Suddenly, McGee's computer pinged.

"Boss, The tracker picked up Abaza's trail. He's on sixth street and headed this way." Gibbs put, Amira down next to Abby and said,

"Torres, Bishop, Grab your gear, you're with me! McGee, Quinn, stay with him and keep us posted. Abby, take Amira back down to the Lab and stay there." The others nodded and did what they were told.

Down in the lab, Abby looked for any way to keep her young charge calm and distracted.

"Hey, Let's see if Tony can skype. I think Tali would still be awake now. Ya wanna try?"

"Ok.", agreed Amira, timidly. Abby ruffled the young girl's hair and led her over to the computer. Tony answered right away.

"Hey, Abbs. I was just working on some stuff on my laptop. what's going on?"

"Well, Amira and I thought we'd see if you and Tali could skype with us. Ya got time?"

"Sure, I've got a few minutes. Let me go get Tals." Tony said. He dissapeared from the screen and was soon back holding his daughter.

"Hi, Auntie Abby! Hi Mimi!",

"AWWW, Hey Tali! Are ya being good for your Abba?"

"Uh Huh! I miss you!"

"We miss you guys too. You should talk your dad into coming back for a visit."

"I don't know, Abbs. It's a pretty long trip for a little kid. It was kinda hard flying up here a few months ago.

"Hi, uncle Tony! Hello, Tali!", Amira cut in.

"Hey, Kid! How are ya?", Tony asked. Amira smiled.

"Pretty good. I want to meet Tali and see you too. you should come visit." Tony chuckled

"I'll think about it. I can't promise anything though. It would be great to see you, too, though. So what's going on there. To what to we owe this impromtu skype session?" Abby sighed and told Tony in as few words as possible what was going on back in the states.

"Ah man! That's gotta be rough. I wish I was back there to help you get this guy."

"Tony, no. You are where you need to be right now, and that's with Tali! She needs you!", Abby said, firmly.

"I know, Abbs. Thanks." The four of them talked a few minutes longer, before Jimmy came down to talk to Abby. After Palmer had said hello to Tony and Tali, the group signed off and Abby got a movie started for Amira so she could talk to Palmer. Back in Paris, as Tony signed off on his end, he heard a voice behind him ask,

"How is our family?" Tony turned and said,

"They're ok. They're safe for now. Gibbs is out with Bishop and one of the the newbies tracking down the creep who's after Amira. They got a lead."

"That is good. I hope they all stay safe. That poor little girl. She has been through so much in the past seven years.", was the reply. Tali reached out and said,

"Ima!" She was instantly lifted up into loving arms. Tony stood and ran a hand through the woman's hair.

"Sweetcheeks, I think it's time to tell them." The woman shook her head slowly,

"I do not know…"

"Ziva, I know you're scared, but it's been several months since we took down Kort. The people who worked with him are all taken care of, too. You don't have to stay in hiding."

"But the way I left, Tony…", Ziva began, but Tony interrupted.

"They are you're family, Zi! They may be upset at first, but they love you. They'll come around. The longer you put it off, the harder it will be. Tali needs all the family she can get. So do you and I." Ziva looked at Tali and then kissed the top of her head. Then she looked at Tony for a long moment before sighing and saying,

"I will think about it." Tony sighed. At least it was a start.

 **Well, There ya have it. Ziva David is alive and well. Will she get up the nerve to face her NCIS family? Will Amira be kept Safe? What does Abaza want with her? Tune in Saturday to find out! Please remember, ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7. This story is FAR from ending. Still SO much more to happen! Please read AND review! But please don't hide behind a guest review. Even if you have something critical to say, please say it directly and please be kind about it. No Character bashing, PLEASE! Thanks!**

A few hours later, Gibbs and Torres came into the squadroom shoving a big looking middle Eastern guy forward into the room. Bishop was right behind.

"McGee, help Torres get Abaza into an interrigation room. Start interrigating him. I'll be in in a few minutes."

"Ok, Boss.", McGee replied. He and Torres took the suspect down the hall and into one of the rooms. Once Abaza was seated, the Interrigation began

"What do you want with Amira Shakarji?", McGee asked.

"Who?", said Abaza calmly, with a smirk.

"Don't play games with us! We have the bank records and the phone records for the men you hired to kidnap her.", Torres snapped. McGee got right in the man's face and said,

"Now, I'm going to ask you one more time, What do you want with Amira Shakarji. Why did you plan to have her abducted." Abaza smirked again and answered matter of factly,

"Amira is my neice. My sister's child. She rightfully belongs to me.",

"If you're telling the truth, why did you try to have her abducted? Why didn't you just show the papers to win her back?" Abaza gave a humorless chuckle and said,

"My sister and I had been what you call estranged. Her husband and I did not see eye to eye. In fact I despised him. We haven't spoken sense she left. We only recently reconnected. Shortly before her death. She had not had the chance to to change that part in her will." McGee and Torres weren't buying that story for a moment. Meanwhile, on the other side of the glass, Gibbs looked at his boss, Leon Vance.

"This is very tricky, Jethro. It's a fine line. Yes, Leila gave custody of Amira to you. But, if this is really her uncle, we may not be able to stop him from taking her. He doesn't answer to US law or Mexican law."

"Leon, I'll be damned if I'm just gonna let him take her. He tried to get her illegally! He used force! Surely he can't get away with that! There has to be something we can do about this! She doesn't even know the guy! You've seen how he acts! She'd have no kind of life with him."

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime I'm asking you to step down from this case. You're too close.", Vance said. Gibbs gave him a glare.

"We both know that's not gonna happen,Leon. I would disobey a direct order a hundred times over if it means protecting my Goddaughter."

"I thought you might say that, so I'm bringing in Fornell to work with you and make sure you don't lose control! One burst of temper or wrong move and you could lose Amira, Jethro." Gibbs scowled again.

"You know I'm right.", Vance added, leaving no room for argument.

"Alright. But I still have lead on this. I'll stay in the background but I give the orders on how to go about it."

"Agreed. But you'll keep me in the loop on every dicission." Gibbs sighed and agreed. This was as good as he was gonna get. As he moved to leave the room, Vance called after him,

"Gibbs, You will not under any circumstances be involved in the questioning. Leave that to your team. You kill Abaza,and that really will hurt your chances of keeping Amira." Gibbs just nodded and headed out. Back in the squad room, Gibbs approached Bishop and said,

"I need anything you can find out Amira's family. Abaza claims he's her uncle. He was never mentioned before and I want to know why. I also want to know why he suddenly appeared now."

"On it, Boss.", Bishop said.

"What can I do,Gibbs?", asked Quinn. Gibbs was about to reply when the elevator dinged. They all looked up to see Delilah Fielding enter the squad Room.

"Hey D!", Bishop said.

"Hi guys. Where's Tim?"

"He's in interrigation with Nick and a suspect.", Quinn replied.

"He should be done soon if you wanna wait.", Gibbs added.

"Thanks Gibbs."

"Hey guys!", said a voice.

"Hey Abbs.", Gibbs said.

"Hi Abby.", Delilah said giving her friend a hug. Then she looked at Amira who was standing by Abby and asked, Who do ya have with you there?"

"Delilah Fielding, meet my Goddaughter, Amira Shakarji. Delilah is McGee's Girlfriend.

"Hey There, Amira! It's nice to meet you!", Dlilah said to the little girl.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Why do you ride in that chair?"

"Amira…", Gibbs said in a warning tone. But questions like that no longer bothered Delilah. After all, Amira was only eight and wasn't trying to be rude. She looked at her husbands boss and said,

"No it's ok, Gibbs.", Then turning to Amira, she added,

"I was injured very badly in a fire. It made it so my legs don't work anymore. But they don't hurt and I can still get around pretty fast with these wheels. You want to take a ride?" Amira smiled shyly and nodded. Abby helped lift the girl onto Delilah's lap ,and then watched with a smile as the two wheeled around the squad room together.

"Abbs, ya got something for me?"

"Well, Maria sent Leila's Laptop to me and it arrived today. I couldn't get anything off of it but there was another set of fingerprints on it. I'm still trying to process them."

"Well what'd you come up here for then?"

"Well, one, because Amira missed you and wanted to see you. Two, to tell you I'd gotten the Laptop sent to my lab." Just then, Delilah and Amira pulled to a stop in front of Gibbs and the little girl jumped down to give her Godfather a hug.

"Did you catch the bad guy yet?", she asked.

"Well, We have an idea of who it is, but we need to find the proof. So you need to be good and patient and let Abby work on that, ok?"

"Ok.",Amira replied. Gibbs gave her a kiss on the cheek and Abby took her back downstairs.

McGee came in several minutes after that and saw that his girlfriend was there.

"Delilah! Honey, what are you doing here?" Delilah smiled and kissed her boyfriend

"I actually had time for an actual lunch so I thought I'd see if you had time to join me."

"Are you all good without be for about an hour,Boss?", McGee asked.

"Torres can fill me in. Go ahead. Bring us back something." McGee nodded.

"Ok. Will do. I'll call before we leave to get the orders. Thanks Gibbs."

"Don't mention it. Now go, before I change my mind. Good to see ya again, Delilah."

"You too, Gibbs.", Delilah said with a bemused smile. Then she and McGee headed out.

"Gibbs, I got something!", Bishop said.

"Put it on the Plasma.", Gibbs ordered. Bishop did so and then debriefed the group.

"Leila has one brother. According to this, they hadn't spoken in over fifteen years. I can't find out how he knew about Amira or why he'd want her after all this time."

According to what McGee and I got out of him After his mother died, he hired someone to locate his sister and her daughter. He knew about Amira through her grandmother ,who was of course, his mother. I couldn't get anything from him about why he wants to take Amira in now, other then that he feels his sister would have wanted her to be with blood family." Gibbs shook his head.

"I know he's up to something. I know it's not out of love. You don't send goons after someone you love. Hopefully Abby will find something.", the second the words were out of his mouth, his phone rang. It was Abby who wanted him down in her lab right away. A few moments later he strode into the lab.

"What've ya got,Abbs?"

"GibbsGibbsGibbs! I pulled the prints and they belong to Ahmeen Abaza. I hacked into the computer and got a look at the history. Gibbs, Amira stands to inherit a ton of money from Franks estate and her Grandmother's estate. In fact ALL the money was to go to Leila and Amira. Ahmeen wasn't set to recieve anything. He had been written out of the will."

"Get yourself a CafPow! and Amira a shake and put it on my tab. Good work, Abbs.", he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, He started to head out of the lab when he heard a small , terrified voice say,

"My uncle sent those men to get me? He wants to take me away?!"

 **Well, there you have it. Amira knows about her uncle. Does she know more than it first appears? How much does she know? How will Gibbs handle Fornell overseeing the investigation? Tune in Monday to find out! remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here's chapter eight! Hope you enjoy it! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Abby and Gibbs looked at each other, horrified. Neither one had known that the little girl was in a position to hear their conversation. Abby stood frozen, but Gibbs, walked over and knelt before the child,

"So you know about your uncle?" Amira nodded, her face almost white.

"H-he came to our house. Tried to get money from my mother. She was pretty sick then. She gave him a little, and then had the accounts locked until further notice. Amira lifted her locket and took out a folded piece of paper.

"My mother told me to type in these numbers at this website to unlock the money but not until I was safe with you. My Uncle was furious when he found out. He came and hit my mother and hurt her and said we'd be sorry! Please, Uncle Jethro! Don't let him take me! Don't let him take me!", By then the child had worked herself into a panic attack. Her eyes had a wild look to them and she didn't seem to even notice Abby and Gibbs were there anymore. This sprung Abby into action and she came over next to Gibbs.

"Mira. Calm down. Babes, it's ok. Gibbs and I are here. You're safe."

"Amira, You're uncle can't get to you. I won't let him hurt you.", Gibbs added. Abby Gently lifted the girl into her arms and held her tight, While Gibbs continued to talk soothingly, trying to bring her back out of her terror trance. After a few minutes, Amira stopped struggling and came back to reality, focusing on Gibbs' face.

"You alright, Sweetpea?", Gibbs asked. The Little girl nodded, right before Her Eyes widened and her cheeks puffed out. Abby reacted quickly and grabbed the nearest trash can. She thrust it under Amira's face just in time. the sweet girl expelled her entire breakfast. Abby had to steel herself not to lose her own breakfast. Gibbs brought over two wet cloths and Abby pressed one to the back of the girl's neck and Gibbs helped her wipe her face with the other one. Then the eight year old leaned back against Abby and sobbed. Abby rocked the young girl back and forth and stroked her hair, tears standing in her own eyes. Only a couple slid down her cheeks. Gibbs stayed silent and waited the pair out. After a few moments, Amira stopped crying and pulled back from Abby, who helped her wipe her eyes. Then She handed her Henrietta and led her in to the office where a movie was started.

"It's ok. Gibbs and I will be right over here if you need us. You just watch the movie and he and I are gonna work on how to catch the bad guy.", Abby said, purposely avoiding using her uncle's name. Amira just nodded and hugged Hen more tightly. Abby hugged the little girl one more time, then left before Amira could see the tears that had come back to her eyes. The Goth quickly moved back over to where Gibbs was standing and said huskily,

"I think we got it. Let's check."

"You alright,Abbs?", Gibbs asked his surrogate daughter.

"I'm fine. I just want to get this recording to Vance so we can get what we need to get this creep!", Abby said softly but firmly.

"Abbs?", Gibbs asked again, not buying it for a moment. Abby slowly turned to face him.

"Amira's gonna be fine. We'll get Abaza! This recording is all the proof that we need to at least keep him away from our girl.", Gibbs said confidently but gently. Abby's tears started to fall and she walked into Gibbs' arms.

"Gibbs, how much more can this little girl, take? She's only eight and she's already lost her dad, Grandpa, Grandma and mom. And her uncle is a jerk! Why?! What did she do to deserve this?" Gibbs hugged Abby tighter and said,

"Nothing Abbs. That's why this is so hard. It's not fair. But she'll get through this. She's got all of us here for 'll help her through this." After a moment, Abby pulled away and quickly wiped her eyes. Then she pushed some keys on the computer and brought up the recording of Amira's testimony. It was just what they needed to get permission to persue Abaza as a suspect and keep him from taking Amira. Gibbs kissed Abby on the cheek and said,

"Thanks Abbs." Then he looked her in the eyes and added,

"You got a big heart Abbs. Don't ever change." Then he went over to where his goddaughter was watching her movie.

"Hey Sweetpea,I've got to go back upstairs now. Be good for Abby." Amira's eyes widened and she threw herself at Gibbs, refusing to let go.

"Don't go! Don't leave me! Please!" Amira was on the verge of another panic attack so Abby quickly stepped in and said,

"Amira, you want to hear about three super sisters who worked together and caught the bad guys?"

"Super sisters?"

"Yup. And you can see my special decoder ring. Bishop has one too and So does Delilah. You've met Delilah, right?

"Uncle Tim's girlfriend?", Amira asked, beginning to get interested. Abby nodded

"Yeah. So do you want to see the ring?" Amira nodded and reached for Abby's hand. Abby winked at Gibbs who mouthed a 'Thanks' and headed up to Vance's office. When he got up there, Vance had already seen the email and listened to the recording.

"Leon, you have GOT to be kidding me! How could you let him go!? He tried to have Amira kidnapped! That in itself should be enough to hold him on!"

"Gibbs. We didn't have enough proof that he was behind this. We couldn't hold him without more evidence. I had no choice.

"You should have discussed it with me. This is my case. My suspect."

"I'm the director here, Jethro. I deal with the politics. Sec-Nav didn't want an international incident."

"Well you should have told me. Now we have the evidence but no suspect.", Gibbs said, tossing the disc recording to Vance.

"What's this?"

"It's a recording of Amira's testimony of what her uncle did and does. It's all the evidence we'll need." Vance put the disc in and listened. After the recording was finished, the director asked,

"How did you get this?"

"Abby set her computer to record when we found out that Amira knew her uncle and was terrified of him. We questioned her about it and this was the result.", Gibbs said matter of Factly. Vance replied,

"I need to look into whether or not we can use this. I'll get back with you in a couple of hours." Gibbs took this as a sign he was dismissed and gave Vance a glare before leaving the director's office.

Meanwhile, down in the lab, Abby had Amira totally enthralled with her exciting tale.

"…And so, I made these decoder rings for the three of us so we'd always remember when we got the job done working as a team."

"Abby, could I have a ring too? Could you make me one?"

"Of Course. We'd love to have a little super sister on our team. I'll work on it today.", Abby replied with a smile.

"Thanks, Abby! I love you!", Amira exclaimed, throwing herself at the Goth. Abby hugged her back tightly and said,

"Love you, too, Miri!" Amira smiled and said,

"I like when you call me that. It sounds cool."

"Well, then that will be my special name for you. Now, how about you and I find a game to play together on the computer till I have to get back to work.", Abby said.

"Sounds great!", Amira replied. So the two headed back to Abby's office and picked out a game. Then they just enjoyed hanging out together for the next half hour.

A couple of hours later, Gibbs was back in Vance's office.

"I'm not sure the way this was abtained was completely ethical,Gibbs, But according to the legal department, it is admissable in coupled with the evidence I recieved that he works with known terrorist groups will be enough to nail him and keep him from getting Amira.", Vance said. Gibbs looked releived.

"Will there be a tribunal?"

"That's SecNav's decission. But if there is, you will be called to testify, as will Ms Sciuto and perhaps the rest of your team. I will do my best to keep Amira out of it."

"I will NOT put that kid through anymore trauma. If they really need her to testify, can't we record her testimony so she won't have to be there to face her uncle?", Gibbs asked, barely controling his temper.

"I'll see what I can do, but no promises,Gibbs. But for now, you and your team need to find him and bring him back here for questioning.", Vance replied. Gibbs gave him the stare, but Vance stood his ground. Gibbs just turned and stalked out and back to the sqaud room.

 **So now They have enough evidence to take down Abaza for good! That'll happen soon. There will only be one chapter of this story this week because I have to get ready for Thanksgiving and then my family will be here. I will try to write a Thanksgiving oneshot set in my Broken Road universe tomorrow. As for this story, look for the next chapter a week from today! Have a Happy Thanksgiving, Everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! To the guest who said that Gibbs shouldn't be the gaurdien for Amira because of his age? You forgot a few things. One, Gibbs is the Godfather and as such would take Amira if no family was available unless he was unable to for health reasons. Grandparents get custody of Grandkids all the time. So age wouldn't matter. Two. Amira is NOT that small. She's eight at this point. This is set in early season fourteen at this point in the story and it will go through part of season fifteen. If Gibbs can survive jumping out of a helicopter, being nearly blown up, and chasing down bad guys, He can sure as heck handle one eight year old girl with the help of his team. So he IS the right fit. Hope you'll keep that in mind and continue with the story to see where I go with it! Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Unfortunately, it was soon discovered that Abaza had managed to get himself off of NCIS's radar. Gibbs was not happy that they'd lost the man who was now the number one suspect, especially since Fornell was furious with both him AND Vance. In the meantime Gibbs had his team working overtime to get more evidence. It took a few days, but McGee was finally able to dig up more information on Abaza. He owed alot of money to some very powerful men. He worked for a terrorist ring that also worked with slave traders.

"Gibbs, do you think THAT could be why he wants Amira?", Quinn asked, horrified. Gibbs just shook his head.

"I can't think of any other reason he'd want her." Just then, Fornel walked in and said,

"Gibbs, The FBI has a lead on Abaza. I knew you'd want to know. I assume your people will want to be there when we catch up to him.

"You assume right, Tobias. But why are you telling me? It's usually worse then pulling teeth to get you people to share information with NCIS.",Gibbs question.

"Well, I thought that since you've got custody of Amira AND you were involved in this case from the beginning, you deserved to be kept in the loop. Beleive me, Concidering it was your people that let him off, if it weren't for the kid, you'd need a court order to get anything outta me.", Fornell Grumbled.

"Wouldn't expect anything else from ya, Tobias.", Gibbs retorted. Just then Fornell's phone rang and he went off to answer it. Pretty soon he came back and said,

"My team is closing in. They got a location. You people coming?"

"Grab yer Gear.", Gibbs called to his team and they all fell out.

Downstairs, Ducky and Palmer were talking with Abby and Amira in the lab.

"Amira, that's a cool ring your wearing." Amira held up her finger so Palmer could get a better look and said,

"Thankyou! Abby made it for me. I'm a super sister, too, now!"

"Super sister?", Ducky asked.

"Do you guys remember that case we had last year that Bishop, Delilah, and I worked on together?", Abby asked.

"Oh Yeah. You worked so well together and you made rings for both of them, right?"Palmer replied.

"Yeah. And one for me. We were a great team on that case. Anyway, I showed mine to Miri this morning and she asked if I could make her one, too. So I did. She's now an honerary super sister.", Abby said. Then she smiled and put and arm around Amira who had a matching smile.

"I think that's just wonderful that you two are getting along so well.", Ducky said.

"I wonder how the take down is going?", Palmer said. Abby shook her head slightly at him to warn him not to talk about the case in front of Amira. So Palmer quickly changed the subject and suggested they all play a game while they waited for more evidence. Ducky happened to have a first edition clue game, which he'd brought with him to show Amira and his NCIS family. He had known that Amira might need something to occupy her mind.

Fornel and the NCIS team headed to the location that had been given to them and stayed at a safe distance. When they were given the signal, Bishop and Torres took off into the Building with the people from Fornel's team right behind. They scooted through the hallways and to the door of Abaza's room.

"NCIS! FBI! Open up!", Bishop called out. When there was no answer, Sacks nodded to Torres who kicked the door in. When they entered, the smell nearly knocked them all out. They carefully split up and checked the rooms. Bishop made her way to the bedroom. The smell was stronger there and she had to fight to keep down her lunch.

"Guys, I found Abaza! He won't be trying to get Amira anymore." Torres and Fornel's men joined Bishop in the bedroom and saw what she was referring to. Abaza's body was hanging from the ceiling and from the smell, it had obviously been there for a few days. The four agents looked around the room for evidence and soon found that a dead Suspect wasn't the only problem they had here.

"Uh, Bish? Guys? We need to get out of here now.", Torres said tensley.

"What? Why?", asked one of the FBI agents.

"Well, if we don't, we're gonna die in like sixty seconds.", was the reply. The others looked and Bishop shouted,

"It's a bomb! Run!" The four moved as fast as they could. Outside, the other's were waiting.

"Guys? Did you find Abaza?", McGee said into the walkie Talkie. There was no answer.

"Hey, Simpson, Do ya need backup?", Fornel said into his walkie talkie. He recieved no reply, as well. Gibbs was just about to contact Bishop and Torres again when there was a loud BOOM! Those on the street took cover to avoid the flying debreis. When they looked up as the smoke cleared, they could see no sign of their four friends.

 **Yup! I ended on a Cliff hanger! How else am I gonna keep ya'll reading! for all the TIVA fans out there, I promise to have Tony and Ziva back for the next chapter. This case is about to wrap up as well. I don't like to drag on cases for too long. This story is becoming longer than I'd intended. After Amira's safe there are still SO many more things to happen. This story is FAR from over! Remember ALL reviews are much appreciated! PLEASE don't forget! Catch ya Thursday for the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, Here's chapter 10. Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Oh by the way, I discovered a problem with continuity in my story and I went back and edited and added a couple of things in both chapters 8 and 9. you might want to go back and reread those! Enjoy the story! Thanks for reading!**

"Bishop?! Torres?!", Gibbs called into the walkie-talkie. There was no response. Fornell called his team, but to no avail. By now, both teams were starting to be afraid that their friends had been killed. Just when McGee was ready to rush in and find them, They heard voices. Between fits of coughing, Bishop called out,

"We're here! We're ok!"

"Can't say the same for Abaza, though.", Torres said, as they came up to the rest of the group. McGee and Quinn each gave their friends a quick hug, and Gibbs hugged Bishop and slapped Torres on the back. At the same time Fornell's team greeted each other. Then Gibbs said,

"Glad you are all ok."

"Sorry we couldn't get any evidence, Gibbs.", Bishop said.

"Me Too. But all that really matters is that you're both alive and ok. And Rule six, Bishop."

"Right. We did learn a couple of things before we had to get out though.", Bishop replied.

"Like what?", Gibbs asked.

"Well, Abaza had to have died not long after leaving NCIS. The smell prooved he'd been dead for several days. Ducky or Palmer would have to have been the ones to tell you the exact time, but he's been dead for awhile.", Bishop replied. FBI agent Simson spoke up next

"We also think that maybe it could have been homiside. The chair was too far away to have been kicked over by Abaza. Which means…." Gibbs nodded and finished the thought,

"This case isn't over and Amira is probably still in danger." That thought sobered ,the group and it was quiet for a few moments. Then Gibbs spoke up.

"Back to headquarters. There's still a case to solve." So everyone headed back to NCIS to do what they could to wrap up this case and protect Amira. Meanwhile, in Paris, Ziva had thought long and hard over the past few days. Now she needed to talk with Tony. One night after Tali was in bed, Ziva went into the living room and sat down next to her boyfriend.

"Tony. I have been thinking and I have decided that… You are right. It is time to trust our family and it is safe to let them in now."

"Are you sure you're ready?", Tony asked. He wanted to make sure Ziva knew it was up to her. That he would be on board with whatever she decided. He didn't want her to feel pushed into this reunion.

"I am positive. I am nervous about seeing everyone again, especially like this. But It is time. And I want Tali to know love from a big extended family. I know you skype with everyone back in DC, but I haven't. We were a family. I would like to have that again. If it is possible."

"Ok. I will start with my dad. We will talk to him and let him know we are coming and then he can help us get there. Maybe for Christmas. I will try and put out feelers and make sure everyone will be in town then."

"That sounds nice. A family Christmas."

"I'll get ahold of Senior right now. Then I'll contact Abby tomorrow. She always knows everyones plans for the holidays. Don't worry. I won't tell her anything about you yet.

"Thankyou, Tony. I need to tell everyone in person. Senior can know before. We will be staying with him most likely. But we may have to figure out how to not alert McGee. Didn't you say that he recently moved in to your old apartment ,and also that Senior lives in that building?"

"Yeah. He and his girlfriend, Delilah. But my Dad actually doesn't live in the building. He found a place in another building nearby. He was in charge of subletting my apartment. But anyway. There's not a chance of us seeing McGee and Delilah before the party if we lay low at Seniors place till then

"That could work. Alright. That will be our tentitive plan. Let's go call your father now."

"Ok. Sounds like a plan.", Tony replied. Together they went to the computer to attempt a skype with Senior.

Back across the pond, the case with Amira was still going on. She had not been told yet about her Uncle. Gibbs didn't want to tell her until he knew more. The team worked tirelessly and were able to track down the men that Abaza had been involved with. Abel Motyk and Abraham Meir. At first they refused to talk. After experiencing a joint interrigation by Gibbs, Fornell AND Vance, However,they caved. They admitted to the murder of Ahmeen Abaza plus destroying evidence and attempted murder of federal agents. They also gave up several more names after this harsh interrigation. After a few more days, Fornell's team and the NCIS team were able to get locations. Together, NCIS, the FBI as well as NSA and DOD were able to catch ALL of the terrorists in Abaza's ring with very few casualties. After all the terrorist ring members were in prison, Gibbs headed down to get Amira and have a talk with her. He found her and Abby playing a card game in Abby's office.

"Abbs? Could I have a few minutes alone with Amira?"

"Of Course. You can use my office. It's sound proof. Here's the remote for the door. I'll just go close down things in my lab." Abby got up and hugged the little girl before smiling and heading out. After she was gone, Gibbs shut the door and sat down,signaling to Amira. The little girl picked up Henrietta hippo and climbed into her Godfather's lap. He looked at her and began,

"Sweetpea, I have something to tell you." Amira looked at Gibbs anxiously.

"Did you get the bad guys. Did you get my uncle? Is he in jail?" Gibbs stroked the little girl's hair as he replied,

" Yeah. We got the bad guys. They can't hurt you anymore. But there's more to it than that." Amira looked worried and Gibbs sighed before continuing with the rest of the news.

 **Well, the terrorists are caught, but how will Amira react to the news Gibbs has for her? How will the gang react to Ziva? Ziva and Tony will return to DC in the chapter after next, but the Amira and Gibbs conversation will be posted on Saturday! Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter! It will have ALOT of Tiva in it! also alot of Gibbs, Abby, and Amira. Please read AND review! Thanks!**

"Sweetpea. I didn't want to tell you this until we got the men who were after you. Your Uncle is dead. He was killed by the bad men he was working with. He can't hurt you anymore. And neither will anyone else. They are all in jail." Amira was silent for a moment, then she said quietly,

"Uncle Jethro? Did you learn why my uncle tried to get me? I may be young but I know he did not love me or my mama. Why would he want me now?"

"Well, you said he came and tried to get money from your mother?", Gibbs began. The young girl nodded.

"Well, when your mother died, she left you some money that your guardian would care of till you become a grown-up. The guardian could have access to that money. Alot of guardians are trustworthy enough to leave the money in the trust for the child till she reaches adulthood. You trust me, right. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you?"

"Of Course, Uncle Jethro."

"Well, your uncle was not a trustworthy man. He wanted to get that money so he could pay off the people after him. But,Amira, you never have to doubt that I will always have your best interests in mind. You're living with me because I want ya here. I love you.", Gibbs said little girl's response was to burst into tears. Gibbs just held onto her and stroked her hair without saying a word until the tears started to subside.

"I love you, Uncle Jethro.", Amira replied once the tears had stopped. Gibbs hugged her tightly one more time and kissed her cheek. Then, as the two of them stood up, Gibbs said.

"Let's go find Abby. You can stay with her while I finish up the paperwork for the case. Then will head to the diner for dinner. How's that sound, Sweetpea?" Amira smile up at her Godfather and replied.

"I would like that." Then Gibbs opened the door and the two entered the lab.

Across the Pond in Paris, Tony and Ziva were talking by skype to Senior. Well it was just Tony at first.

"Jr! How are ya?How's my Granddaughter."

"She's great dad. In fact we were thinking about coming for a visit this Christmas. Or maybe you could come here. We want to work it out to see McGee and Gibbs and the others if we can. I'm calling Abby tomorrow to see what everyone's plans are. If they're busy, I would like to fly you here and then come there for New Year's. Maybe fly back with you."

"Well, you know I always love to see you and Tali, Junior. It doesn't much matter to me where.", Senior replied. Tony smiled.

"I thought you'd probably see things that way. Um, Dad, there's something you should know first. Remember how I went to Israel before coming here?" Senior sighed.

"Sure I do,Junior. You said you needed to find answers. But you told me you just found more questions by going there."

"It's true. I did. But Dad, A few months later, those questions were answered. Here in Paris.", Tony said. Then he nodded off camera. Senior was shocked when Ziva David appeared onscreen next to Tony.

"Ziva!?"

"Hello, Senior."

"But.. what… how?"

"Believe me. Those were the same questions I had.", Tony said. Ziva began her story in a soft voice,

"I never wanted to hurt Tony. This was about keeping Tali safe. Bad people were after me, and I did not want to risk them finding me when I had my daughter. They could have tried to use her against me. I knew I had to make certain that it was safe for all of us and for our family. So I sent Tali with a note in her bag to Tony. It was written in lemon juice and hidden in a frame behind a picture of me. In it, I told him that as soon as it was safe, I would meet them in Paris. It is a place special to both of us."

"What I don't get is why you left in the first place. My son was Heartbroken. It took him over a year before he was able to move on. Not that he ever got over you.", Senior said with slight anger and tension in his voice.

"Dad!", Tony snapped. Ziva put a hand on his shoulder.

"It is ok,Tony. Senior, I have asked myself that question several times ever since I made your son leave me on the Tarmac. To tell the truth, I was scared and ashamed. I did not feel worthy of love back then. After I found out I was pregnent, I told myself that Tony had probably moved on and did not need a child complicating his life. I will regret that decission as long as I live. a couple of years later, I was actually ready to come back. At least that Tony desearved to know his daughter. But then I found out that There were people after me. I then knew they were better off without me. It would be too dangerous. The team would take out Kort I knew. But If Kort or anyone else even thought that anyone was still in contact with me, my family would become targets as well. I could not let that happen. So I faked my death and sent Tali to her father where she would be safe and loved." Dinozzo Sr visibly softened then.

"Darling, I hope you realize now how much you are loved. You didn't hafta run. You coulda saved yourself and others so much pain.", the man said. Ziva, by now, had tears running down her cheeks, but she nodded.

"I think I finally convinced her of that,Dad. I told her anything anybody ever told her about how she'd screwed up, was all in the past. It has nothing to do with now.", Tony said pulling Ziva in close. She leaned into him and replied,

"This is true. Tony has finally made me realize that my past decissions do not need to define who I am. That is why I feel ready to reunite with my NCIS family as well."

"So what do ya say dad? Ya wanna spend Christmas with us?"

"You bet I will, JR! And Ziva, I'm glad you're alive and ok. I'm happy for ya both that you're back together again."

"Thankyou, Senior. I look forward to seeing you again.", Ziva said softly with a smile. Then the three talked for a bit longer before signing off.

Back at NCIS, Abby was just shutting down her last machine when she saw Amira and Gibbs coming towards her. She smiled at them and bent down, holding her arms out towards her Goddaughter. The young girl ran into them was instantly lifted up into a big hug.

"You ok, Sweetgirl?", Abby asked. Amira just nodded and hugged her Godmother more tightly.

"Good. I want you to be happy, cause I love you very much!", Abby said, pulling back to look at the girl. Amira smiled and said,

"I love you too, Auntie Abbs." Abby then set Amira down and smiled up at Gibbs, who said,

"Hey Abbs, can ya watch her for about an hour while I finish up all the paperwork?"

"Of Course,Gibbs! We'll be fine down here. How 'bout a movie,Kiddo?", Abby replied looking at Gibbs, then at Amira.

"Great! Can we watch Charlie Brown?", replied Amira.

"Awesome Choice!", Abby responded enthusiastically. After all, who doesn't love Charlie Brown and Snoopy? Gibbs just smiled at the two and said,

"Well I'll leave ya two to it, then." Then he kissed them both on the cheek and headed out calling back,

"Thanks Abbs." Abby and Amira headed into Abby's office. On the way, The little girl asked,

"Auntie Abbs, I used to live here before, right? In DC?"

"Yeah, you did. You and your mom moved here after your Grandpa Franks died. You lived here from when you were three untill you were about five. Then your mom decided that she missed Mexico and the house on the beach too much. So after about a couple of years of living here, She took you back to Mexico to live in the house that you had lived in with your Grandpa." , Abby replied. Amira looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she said softly.

"I hope that doesn't happen to me. If I can't have my mama, I want to be near you and Uncle Jethro." Abby hugged the girl and said.

"We love having you around, too. When you are grown up, you can decide how you feel and if you want to go back to your old home again, we'll all support you." Amira just smiled and hugged Abby again. Then she picked up Henrietta and sat down in a chair while Abby started the movie. Half way through the show, Abby's phone rang. She looked at her Goddaughter apoligetically and went out of the office to answer the phone. It was Tony.

"Hey Abbs, It's me. I was wondering if you knew what everyone's plans were for Christmas this year."

"Hey, Tony. Well, I know Jimmy's going to spend it with Breena's family and Ducky is going to visit his brother McGee and Delilah are gonna visit his sister and Bishop's headed to Oklahoma. I'm going to spend it with Luca and Kyle this year. Why?"

"Well, Tali and I were thinking about coming to DC to see everyone for Christmas, but I think will have Senior come to Paris for Christmas and We'll come there for New Year's."

"Really, Tony? You're coming to DC for New Year's?! That's Totally Awesome! We should have a Party! I could plan it and get a place if you let me know the night!"

"Woah! Calm down, Abbs! I don't know which night would work best for everyone. I was thinking about talking to Duckman about it. You know how Gibbs is about Parties. We'll be lucky if we can get him to come. And No one else has a big enough place."

"True. I bet Ducky would love to host! And I know everyone will be happy to see you and Tali.", Abby said.

"I'll call him pretty soon. Can't wait to see ya,Abbs.", Tony replied

"Me too! Call me later and let me know what you decide!", Abby told him.

"Will do, Bye, Abbs.", Tony said, before ending the call. Abby smiled and headed back in to finish the movie with Amira until Gibbs came to get the little girl.

Tony talked with Ziva and they decided that it would be best to let one more person in on the secret. They knew they could trust Ducky not to say anything to anybody before they arrived in DC, and Ducky's place really was the best place to have a family dinner. Tony texted Ducky and asked if he would be up for a Skype session. The old man agreed, so Ziva nervously waited beside Tony for the chat to connect.

"Hey Duckman!"

"Hello, Anthony. How are you and young Tali?"

"We're both great. We are hoping to come to DC for a visit around New Year's. We'll be staying with my dad, but we'll want to see everybody.", Tony answered.

"Of course, my dear boy. I look forward to your visit. You are both certainly missed around here.", Ducky replied.

"I miss you all,too. Listen, Ducky, I have a favor to ask you, but there's something you need to know first."

"Alright. Of course, I'd be happy to help in anyway I can. You know that.", was Ducky's response. Tony sighed and then said,

"Well, I hope you still feel the same way after what I have to tell you, or rather, show you. Remember when I left NCIS I wanted to find answers.", Ducky nodded and waited for the younger man to continue, which he did.

"Well, A few months after I moved to Paris, I found more than answers."

"What do you mean,Anthony?, Ducky asked, concerned.

"Well, That's why I skyped you instead of calling. It'll be easier to show you.", Tony pulled Ziva over in front of the screen, and she nervously said,

"Hello, Ducky."

"Ziva?! But you were dead! How are you with Anthony and Tali?"

"Ducky, I am so sorry, that I left the way I did. And that I allowed you all to believe I had been killed. I'll explain everything. I will need to speak without any interruptions,however, or I may lose my courage." Ducky nodded and said,

"Very well,Ziva. I'm listening. Take all the time you need." Tony put his arm around his girlfriend as she said

"Thankyou. Well, when I made Tony leave me in Israel, I felt that I had made too many bad choices. That I was unworthy of love. That you were all better off without me. When I faked my death and sent Tali to Tony, I did it to protect her and all of you. I had decided it was time to return home to DC. I wasn't sure you all would accept me after the way I left but Tony deserved to know his daughter, even if he had moved on from me. Then I found out that Kort and several of my other enemies were after me. I sent Tali to America without me because I knew it would be safer for her. If my enemies even had the belief that you all were still in contact with me, you would all have been targets. If they managed to find me in hiding with Tali, they would use her to get to me. I could not take that risk. I sent a letter to Tony which I had written in lemon Juice. It was hidden in a framed picture of me. I was very glad he figured out how to read the message. It told him to go to Paris and that when it was safe, I would find him there. A few months later, I did. I have always regretted the discission to stay away. I figure the holiday season would be the best time to reunite with my extended family. I just hope you will all forgive me and take me , If you do not, I will understand." Ziva looked down, and it was quiet for a few seconds. When it was apparent that Ziva had finished her explanation, Ducky said gently and kindly,

"I understand that you wanted to keep your family safe,but It greives me learn that you stayed away so long because you felt you didn't deserve to be loved. I am so sorry that you felt that we would be better off without you. We have missed you tremendously and all of us were devistated when we thought you had been killed, Anthony most of all. I hope you realize now that you are not unworthy of love and you will always have a place in this family, Ziva, my dear."

"Thankyou Ducky.", Ziva said with a smile, even as her eyes filled with tears.

"Now what is this favor you need from me?", Ducky asked.

"Well, Ducky, right now, you are the only one who knows about Ziva besides me dad. We had to tell him because he will be coming for Christmas. We would like to tell the others all at once. Maybe at a family dinner? Your place is the only place big enough besides Gibbs'. He has custody of Amira now but I can't imagine him throwing a party. You know how he is." Ducky chuckled and said,

"Well, he has softened significantly since Amira has come to live with him, but you are correct. I don't believe he would enjoy having a crowd at his house for a party.I would be happy to host. I'll do my utmost best to make certain Gibbs comes to the dinner."

"Thanks,Ducky! You're the best.", Tony replied with a grin.

"It will be my plessure. Now is Tali availble for a chat?"

"She is playing on the floor near us as we speak. I will go get her.", Ziva said. Pretty soon, Tali came into view with a big grin so much like her father's.

"Hi, Grandducky!"

"Hello, Angel! How are you?", Ducky asked the toddler.

"I'm good!", Tali responded. They all chatted for a few more minutes before signing off. They all looked forward to seeing each other. At the same time, Ziva was pretty nervous about this reunion. She hoped her family would forgive her and accept her back into their lives, as Ducky had. Ziva set Tali down to play and turned to Tony, saying,

"Well, it is settled."

"Yeah. This is it. No turning back now.",Tony replied. Then, noticing that Ziva looked almost scared, he added,

"It'll be ok, Sweetcheeks. After they get over the shock, they'll just be glad that you are alive and are back in their lives again. They are our family. That's what families do. They forgive each other. They love and support each other."

"Thankyou for loving, forgiving ,and supporting me,Tony. Thankyou for taking me back.", Ziva said, snuggling into his arms. Tony leaned back and kissed her before replying,

"Always,sweetcheeks. Always."

"I love you, my Little Hairy Butt.", Ziva said softly. Tony pulled her in closer and whispered back,

"I love you, much."

 **Well, The reunion is planned. It will be a couple of chapters before it actually happens though. It's not even Thanksgiving yet and then we have Christmas. Remember, ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Next chapter will be up on Monday!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, this is the chapter loosly based on the Enemy Combatent episode from season 14. It's the Thanksgiving chapter. Please read AND review! Hope you enjoy! Thanks!**

One day, in November, Gibbs got a call from Tobias Fornel. Fornel had somehow aquired four tickets to see the NAVY/Army football game. Emily was going to be in town for they weekend so Fornel wanted to know if Gibbs wanted to bring Amira to the game.

"Well, I'll ask her Tobias and get back to ya.", Gibbs said. He hung up and went to the living room where Amira was watching TV.

"Hey,sweetpea?"

"Yeah?", Amira replied.

"Ya remember Agent Fornel?"

"Your FBI friend, right?"

"Yup. Well, he has tickets to a big football game this weekend. His daughter, Emily is in town for the weekend and he asked me if we wanted to go with them." The girl looked uncertain but it sounded exciting and she did want a day out with her Godfather, so she nodded.

"Ya sure?", Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. It's sounds like fun. I have never been to a football game.", The little girl said.

"Ok. I'll go call him back and tell we're on for Saturday.", Gibbs responded. Amira grinned in response. A few days later, The four of them were in the bleacher's cheering on the NAVY. Amira was wearing a NAVY sweatshirt and ball cap. Gibbs had bought them for her. Emily had bought a penate and a pom-pom for herself AND for Amira, which totally made the young girl's day. The two girls hit it off right away. They had something in common. The pain of losing a mother. The deaths may not have happened in the same way, but each girl knew the pain of not having a mother to turn to. While waiting for the game to start, the girls had talked about their situation.

"So why are you living with Gibbs?", Emily had asked. Amira had looked down sadly and was quiet for several seconds. Emily had been about to give her new young friend an out when Amira had spoken up,

"My mama died a few months ago. Uncle Jethro is my Godfather."

"What about your dad?", Emily had asked gently.

"I never knew my father. He died before I was born. After that, My mama and I lived with my Grandpa Franks. Then he died. Uncle Jethro is all I have left.", Amira had said softly. Emily's eyes had teared up in empathy.

"My mom is gone too. She died a couple of years ago." Amira had leaned over to give her new friend a hug.

"I am so sorry, Emily."

"I'm sorry about your mom, too. I still have my dad. And you still have Gibbs.", Emily had replied.

"Yes. I am very glad Uncle Jethro has taken me in. And I have Abby too.", Amira had answered.

"Yeah, Abby's cool.", Emily had said with a smile. The conversation had ended then. The game had just started. Now Emily and Amira were watching the game and cheering the team on. At the same time, they were getting annoyed with Gibbs and Fornel who were arguing over which player should go in next. They were getting loud. Amira turned to Emily and asked wide-eyed.

"Are they always this way? I thought they were best friends!" Emily rolled her eyes and chuckled before saying,

"Pretty much. I think it's how they show love to each other." Amira gave Emily a look that clearly said, 'Ok. If you say so." The game went on and finally it ended with the NAVY winning, 24 to 15. Then the group headed to a nearby restaurant for dinner.

A couple of weeks later, A case came up after hours. Abby was going to be needed at the crime scene so Amira couldn't stay with her. Gibbs did the only thing he could think of. He called Fornel and asked if he could watch Amira overnight.

"Well, Jethro, Emily just got home from school for Thanksgiving break. I'll ask her if she minds us watching the kid for the night. Hang on a minute.", Fornel said. Then he called to his daughter who said it was fine with her if Amira came over for a sleepover. So Amira packed her overnight bag and got her sleeping bag, her Pillow, and Henrietta. Then Gibbs took her over to Fornel's place on his way to the crime scene. A couple of days later, Amira was back in the lab with Abby.

"Abby, Who were those three guys upstairs basically acting like idiots?", Amira asked. Abby chuckled.

"Those are Bishop's brothers. They are apparently slightly over-protective of her and they are asking around to find out who she's dating."

"Well, do you know who she's dating?",Amira asked.

"Unfortunately not. I've narrowed it down to someone from here, though."

"How?"

"Amira, You're too young to be asking about this.", Abby said.

"I am not! Come on Abby. Tell me."

"No. I've said to much already. Gibbs will kill me if I share NCIS gossip with you!"

"He doesn't have to know!",Amira insisted. Abby sighed and said,

"Well, all I'll say is this. I may or may not have over heard a conversation her brothers had with someone in the hallway." Amira wanted to push further but the look on Abby's face told her she'd gotten as much information as she was going to get. She decided to change the subject.

"Abby, what are you doing for Thanksgiving on Thursday?"

"Well, my boyfriend, Bert wants me to come with him to his Parent's place for dinner that day.", Abby said, not adding that she was concidering not going. Amira picked up on the name right away.

"You have a boyfriend with the same name as your stuffed hippo?!" Abby smiled and admitted,

"Yes. But it's just a coincidence. I had Bert the hippo long before I ever met Bert the human being. He's a cop."

"Cool.", Amira said. Then Abby told her it was time to work on some school work. Amira was learning what she could at home and at NCIS so she would be ready when she started at a real school right after Christmas. Amira worked on math and then her reading for a couple of hours. Then she wandered into the lab where Abby appeared to be working on something.

"Auntie Abbs? Whatcha doin'?", Amira asked.

"Oh, I'm just doing some scientific research.", Abby said, trying not to let Amira see the screen.

"I wanna see.", Amira said, quickly scooting up to the computer before Abby could stop her.

"What IS this? It's a date match?"

"Just thought it would be fun to see which of the guys here Bishop is a match for.", Abby said. Still trying not to let Amira see the results. It was too late , though.

"But that's Uncle Jethro! Aunt Ellie's not dating HIM! That's gross! And I'd know. I do live with the man, after all!", Amira said, with a disgusted look on her face. Abby had to laugh at the young girl's indignance.

"You're probably right. But it was fun to do the research. Like I told McGee though, Bishop will tell us when she's ready."

"But I wanna know now!", Amira said. Abby looked at her for a moment then suddenly admitted,

"Me too! So TOTALLY dying to know!", which made Amira giggle. Then Gibbs came down and asked Abby to take Amira to get lunch and to also bring him and the others back something. So the two females headed out to the hearse and off to Panera Bread.

That evening, Amira asked Gibbs,

"Uncle Jethro? What are we doing for Thanksgiving? Is it just going to be the two of us? Can we invite Grandducky too? I heard uncle Jimmy say that he and Aunt Breena are going to have Thanksgiving with her dad. Abby's going to eat with her boyfriend's family, Aunt Alex is probably going to see her mama. And I bet all the others are doing stuff for Thanksgiving too. Grandducky will be all alone. Can we ask him, Please?" Gibbs looked at his Goddaughter and realized he couldn't say no to like he would have to find time to go shopping for a turkey with all the trimmings. He sighed, but he was smiling as he said,

"Sure, sweetpea. Why don't ya go down and ask him tomorrow." Amira hugged her Uncle Jethro as she exclaimed,

"YAAAY! Thankyou!" Gibbs had to chuckled at her exuberence. Then they heated up dinner and ate.

The next day, Amira practically ran to Ducky as soon as she saw him.

"Grandducky! Guess what!"

"Well, what has you so enthusiastic this morning, young lady?", Ducky asked, giving the child a hug. Amira was practically bouncing up and down.

"Uncle Jethro told me to ask you if you would like to come for Thanksgiving dinner! Please come! It'll be so much funner if you came!"

"Of course I'd love to come, dear one. Have Jethro contact me about a time and I shall be there with bells on!", Ducky replied with a smile.

"That's awesome! I can't wait! It will be my first Thanksgiving that I can remember!", Amira said, giving Ducky another hug. Then the girl skipped off to go find Abby. Meanwhile, Bishop was handling the case from a foreing country. When she got back, a couple of nights later, she found Gibbs working late at his computer.

"Where's Amira?", she asked. Gibbs shrugged and said,

"Abbs is keeping her for me tonight. I had to get this done so we can have Thanksgiving tomorrow. I have to head to the store after this. I haven't even gotten the food yet."

"Uh, Gibbs, you do realize that the night before Thanksgiving isn't the best time to be trying to get Thanksgiving dinner, right?"

"When else would I have done it?", Gibbs asked Pointedly. Bishop replied,

"Good Point. Well, good luck. Uh, Gibbs, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I've tried but I just couldn't find a way to tell you before now." Gibbs just stared at her and waited.

"I kinda broke rule twelve.", Bishop said. Then she proceeded to tell him about her boyfriend. She told her boss that she was dating Quasim, the man she worked with on the case. Gibbs smirked at her and said,

"I was wondering when you were gonna fess up."

"So, you're not mad? I'm not in trouble?", Bishop asked, releived but confused. Gibbs just stood up, grabbed his stuff and walked to the elevator, calling over his shoulder,

"Happy Thanksgiving, Bishop." Luckily, There was still some Turkey dinners left at the store. There wasn't much of a selection, but Gibbs was able to find what he needed. Then he went home and put the stuff in the fridge before going to bed.

The next Morning, Abby brought Amira back on her way to Bert's house. They were leaving at around ten AM so Amira was dropped off at nine. After hugging both Gibbs and Amira and wishing them A Happy Thanksgiving(and telling them to wish her luck.), Abby left and Amira sat down to watch the Macy's parade, which Gibbs had turned on for her. They watched some of it together, and then Gibbs got up to go start getting the food ready. After the Parade was over, Amira went in and helped by setting the table. When she was almost finished, there was a knock at the door. Gibbs now locked the door, since he had a child to protect. Amira ran to the door yelling,

"That's Grandducky! I'll let him in!"

"Check to make sure first, Sweetpea.", Gibbs warned. Amira called,

"Ok…. It's him!" Then she opened the door and greeted the ME with a hug.

"Come on in, Duck.", Gibbs said. Ducky handed Amira the Pumpkin Pie he'd brought and then he took off his coat and hat and hung them on the coat rack.

"Dinner's almost ready.", Gibbs said. True to his word, the dinner was on the table five minutes later. The three people sat down and ate and enjoyed each other's company. Amira thought that if this was what Thanksgiving was about, she hoped they could celebrate together every year.

 **Well, there's Thanksgiving! That means Christmas is next and in the chapter after that, Tony and Ziva and Tali reunite with their NCIS family! Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Next chapter will be up on Thursday! Catch ya later! bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, I realized after the last chapter that I left out something VERY crucial from the show. Fornel is supposed to be recouperating at Gibbs'. He wasn't supposed to be back at work yet either. So since I don't want to rewrite all 12 of the other chapters, this is what I came up with to fix that error. Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

At some point during dessert, Gibbs' phone rang. He gave Ducky and Amira an almost appoligetic look and headed to answer it.

"Yeah, Gibbs.", they heard him say into the phone. There was a pause, and then Gibbs said,

"I'm on my way." He ended the call and signaled Ducky over into the living room.

"Is everything alright Jethro?", asked the ME.

"Not exactly. That was Emily. He just collapsed at work and the hospital called her. She's at school and can't get here for at least two hours. Duck, I hate to ask, but I need to get over to the hospital and make sure Tobias doesn't check himself out before Emily gets there. I really don't want to drag Amira out with me if I don't have to."

"Say no more Jethro. I'll stay as long as you need me. Amira and I will get along just fine.", Ducky replied. Gibbs slapped his friend on the back and said,

"Thanks, Duck."

"Anytime.", Ducky said with a smile. Then Gibbs headed back to the dining area.

"Amira,Honey, I've gotta go check on uncle Tobias. He's not feeling well and Emily is kinda worried."

"Why can't Emily come to him?"

"She's still at school. She's on her way but the school's a pretty long way from here."

"Oh. But why wasn't he with her for Thanksgiving?"

"Well, he found out he had to work at the last minute and couldn't spend Thanksgiving with her. Now, I have to go, but Ducky will stay with you while I'm gone. Be good for him."

"Ok, Uncle Jethro. Tell Uncle Tobias I hope he feels better."

"Thanks, Sweetpea. I'll tell him.", Gibbs replied, kissing the little girl's cheek. Then he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

At the hospital, Gibbs found a very stressed looking nurse and Tobias Fornel giving her fits.

"I don't need to stay in the hospital! I just got a little dizzy, is all! Let me outta here! I gotta get back to headquarters.", Fornel shouted. Gibbs gave the nurse a sympathetic look and then fixed Fornel with the Gibbs stare and said,

"You're not going anywhere,Tobias! You just collapsed so obviously you've been over-doing it!", Besides, I just met your boss on the way up. He told me to tell ya that you are not allowed back at FBI headquarters till he gets a written note from the doctor, releasing you for duty."

"And that's not going happen without several weeks of physical therepy.", said a voice from the door. Then he turned to Gibbs and said,

"Im Dr Nathen Brandt." Gibbs shook the man's hand and said,

"Gibbs."

"So when can I leave,Doc?", Fornel grumbled.

"Not for at least a couple of days. I want to run some tests on you. And depending on the results we'll talk about when I will ok your release."

"His daughter's on her way here. Together will make sure he follows orders.", Gibbs promised. Fornel's head shot up.

"Emily's coming? I specifically told them not to call her. She shouldn't be missing work and school."

"Well, Tobias. She's your next of Kin. It's hospital policy. 'Sides, She won't miss any school. Thanksgiving break till Monday."

"Oh yeah.", Fornel said, defeated. About an hour after that, Emily came rushing in.

"Daddy?!", She exclaimed as she flew past Gibbs and over to the bed. Fornel hugged his daughter and said,

"Im fine, sweetheart. You didn't have to come."

"Didn't have to come?! You forced your self back to work way too soon after you were shot and now you collapse. Apparently I can't leave you alone for too long. I'm going to take vacation time from work and get my assigments and come back to stay with you until you're all better!"

"NO!", Fornel said firmly.

"But, Dad!", Emily said with tears in her eyes.

"I will not allow you to miss any school or work. Your degree is too important.", said Fornel, still firmly, but gently. Emily turned to Gibbs and said tearfully,

"Uncle Gibbs, Tell him I have to stay with him. He can be alone!", Gibbs wrapped the girl into a hug and said gently.

"Em, he's right. You can't put your life on hold. He can stay with me again after he gets out of here. I'll make sure he behaves."

"What? No! You drove me crazy when I stayed with you the first time. Besides, you've got Amira. You don't need an invalid old goat to look after, too."

"Amira'll be fine with it. She told me to tell you that she hopes you feel better soon. She's crazy about ya. You don't have a choice. It's either my place or skilled nursing." That nearly caved Fornel, but not quite.

"What'll ya tell her. She doesn't need to know about the danger that happened in your house. it'll scare the kid to death."

We'll just tell her you re aggrivated an old injury. She doesn't need to know where it happened." Fornel glared for a minute and finally sighed.

"Oh, alirght! I guess I don't have a choice. But, Emily, you go back to school Sunday. I don't want you missing Monday classes." Emily grinned and hugged her dad.

"Ok, Dad!", Then she turned and hugged Gibbs.

"Thanks, uncle Gibbs." Emily was allowed to stay at the hospital that night with her father. Gibbs didn't want her to be alone, so he asked Ducky if he would mind staying the night with Amira. Ducky agreed and even offered to bring her to NCIS the next day. The Next morning, Gibbs left the hospital and headed home to change after telling Emily he'd be back to check on her and Fornel later that day. When he got to NCIS he headed down to Abby's lab to see his Goddaughter.

"Uncle Jethro!", The young girl said as she threw herself at him.

"Hey Gibbs, How's fornel?", asked Abby, concerned.

"He's gonna be there through today at least. He might be released either tonight or tomorrow. I actually came down to talk to Amira about that.", Gibbs replied. Amira looked up at him and asked,

"Talk to me? Why?"

"Well, sweetpea, Emily has to go back to school day after tomorrow and Fornel needs someone to look after him. He got hurt at work a few months ago and that injury started hurting him again. I told Emily we could take care of him. Would it be ok with you if Uncle Tobias stayed with us for awhile?" Amira thought about that and then said,

"Sure Uncle Jethro. He can stay with us. He needs us." Gibbs hugged her and kissed her cheek before saying,

"That's my girl.", and throwing a smile at Abby who returned it. Then he reminded Amira to be good for Abby and headed back to the Squad room. Fornel was released that evening, so he and Emily were brought to Gibbs' place. Emily stayed in Amira's room for the next couple of nights and then headed back to school Sunday afternoon. Fornel got the couch again. Amira took her self appointed role of nurse very seriously. Gibbs hoped to get Fornel out and back to his own place by Christmas. However, if his Goddaughter continued with her careful nursing and doting on the man, Gibbs knew they may never be able to get rid of him.

 **Well, there you have it. Next chapter will be based on the Christmas episode from season 14. How will Amira help Emily with her plan to Get her dad back home? remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Next chapter on Saturday!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, here's the Ties that Bind take with Amira involved. Hope you guys enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Emily came home from college as soon as she'd finished her finals. Her dad was still lounging at her Uncle Gibb's. She really needed to convince Amira to stop waiting on him and Gibbs to stop making it so easy for him. At this point, she'd NEVER get him home. Emily arrived at Gibbs' house early one morning while Gibbs and Amira were eating breakfast.

"Uncle Gibbs, You and Amira are enabling my father! How can ya just let him hang out here indeffinately?!

"He's hurt, Emmy! Don't you care?", Asked Amira, inocently and shocked. Emily softened.

"Of course I do, sweetie. It's just that if you both keep making it too easy for him here, he'll never leave. He's well enough to come home with me. He's not trying to get better because he's enjoying just letting you care for him. Look at him, you are both up but he's still just sleeping away. He should have been awake by now." Amira smirked.

"I have an idea."

"What?", Emily asked. Amira simply headed down to the basement and returned a moment later with a big airhorn. Emily's eyes widened and she grinned at the girl.

"Let me have that." Amira handed it over and Emily squeezed the horn as hard as she could. The horn blasted out a loud honk and Fornel jumped about five feet in the air.

"Whowherehow?! What Happened?!" He looked around and his eyes landed on his daughter who was glaring at him while still holding the airhorn.

"Emily! What are you doing here?!"

"Better Question is, what are YOU still doing here?"

"Im recuperating."

"I'm back from school, now. You can recouperate at home. I really want you there for Christmas. I don't get back very often. Besides, I want you to meet my boyfriend.

"Boyfriend? You're too young for a boyfriend. Did you hear that Gibbs? Did you hear her say boyfriend?"

"Nope.", Gibbs said, lying through his teath. Amira giggled as Emily rolled her eyes.

"Yes. He's studying to be an antomologist. His name's Jack. Gibbs it's your fault he's still here! He's not doing his exercises! Why don't you make him?"

"I've tryed. Wanna see? Hey Gibbs come press down on my pelvis!", Fornel calls.

"Nope." ,replied Gibbs.

"And Amira's too small to be much help there. See what I'm up against?" Emily just rolled her eyes again.

"I can't win here." At that moment, Gibbs got a call. He answered it and then said,

"Got a dead body.", and grabbed his gear. Amira put on her coat and followed as Emily called out,

"You're gonna have another one in a minute!" Gibbs chuckled and just took out his phone to call Abby. She'd have to meet them at the crime scene to get Amira. Back at NCIS, Amira was making Abby laugh by relaying the morning's events.

"So what happened with Emily and Fornel?", Abby asked. Amira shrugged.

"Dunno. They were still at the house when we left. Emily wants Uncle Tobias back home with her so he'll do his excercises. And she wants him back for Christmas. Auntie Abs, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Well, I hope this case won't take too long. Luca's coming into town Christmas day and he and I are going to spend Christmas with my biological brother, Kyle."

"I wish I had a brother. Emily's sort of a sister but she's usually at school in another town far away from here.", Amira said Wistfully.

"Well, You have me. And the rest of the team. And Tori.", Abby reminded the girl.

"Yeah, but you guys are grownups like Uncle Jethro and Tori's just a baby. And anyway, I've only seen her like twice.", Amira groaned.

"Well, you'll start school after the holidays. Then you'll make friends in no time. Who wouldn't love you? You're a great kid!", Abby assured her.

"Thanks, Auntie Abby.", Amira said uncertainly. Abby gave her big hug and then the two talked and played a game until Abby recieved the evidence from the case.

Over the the next few days, The case just brought up more questions. It was quickly discovered that the victim had a connection to Ducky's mother. At the same time, it also became quickly apparent that Nick Torres had ego problems and Clayton Reeves was the cause. One day, Abby and Amira were in the lab. Amira was working on her lessons so she would be caught up with the other kids when she started in January. Abby was working on Evidence. All of a sudden, Both Torres and Reeves burst into the room, each carrying a CAF-POW! in their hand. Both of them handed the drinks to Abby. Together they talked over each other,both trying to be the one to get the information from Abby. Amira was standing in the doorway of Abby's office watching the whole scene in shock. Abby gave the two men an annoyed look, but gave them the information, before kicking them out. After they'd gone Amira ventured out and asked tentively,

"Auntie Abs? What just happened? Why were Uncle Nick and Uncle Clay acting so wierd." Abby let out a frustrated huff before smiling at Amira and saying,

"Well, Miri, Sometimes men act like little boys. Or Animals. That deffinition would probably fit best in this situation. Each of the boys wants to be Gibbs' favorite. Both Reeves and Torres want to be the big shot man of NCIS." Amira looked confused.

"But, isn't Uncle Tim the one in charge after Uncle Jethro? Why aren't they fighting with him?"

"Well, it's a little hard to explain. See, Tim already was in that position when The other two started. They aren't fighting to get his place. They are fighting each other to each proove they are the coolest." Amira thought for a moment the said simply,

"Well, it's not working. They BOTH look like idiots!" Abby chuckled.

"Ya know, I totally agree, kiddo."

Meanwhile, in Paris, Tony and his family were at the airport waiting for Senior's plane.

"Abba, When Grampa D get here?"

"Shouldn't be to much longer, Tals."

"Are you exicited, Motek?",Ziva asked the little girl in her arms.

"Yeah! Grampa D Fun! He payed wit me in da oder pace."

"She means the appartment in DC I think. I didn't think she'd remember it.", Tony clarified.

"Well, our daughter is quite intelligent. And After all, It has only been a few months since you left." Before Tony could respond they all heard a voice call out,

"Junior!"

"Hey, Dad!", Tony said, hugging his father as he came closer. Then Senior turned and said, as if none of the past two years had ever happened.

"Ziva! Good to see ya!" Ziva hugged the old man and said,

"Likewise."

"Gampa D!", Tali squeeled, reaching for her grandpa.

"Hiya, Tali! How's my favorite grandaughter?", Senior replied taking the little girl and tickling her. Tali giggled and said,

"I good! We Pay?"

"Sure, Darlin. Grampa'll play with you when we get back to your place. How's that?"

"Otay!", Tali responded. Then, the family headed to get Senior's bags and go back to the Paris appartment.

In DC, The team had found More Mystery by going to Ducky's old mansion and talking to the Gardner. He seemed to know more than he was letting on. They didn't get much out of the man, but he spoke kindly of Ducky and his mother.

One day, Abby had Brought Amira and come upstairs to talk to Gibbs about the case. She updated him on what she had and was about to take him down to the lab with her. She happened to look up and see a visitor coming their direction.

"Oh, Hey, look who it is! Hey Emily! Good to see ya!" Amira hugged her friend and then Emily said,

"Uncle Gibbs, we need to talk."

"Can it wait? I'm busy with this case."

"It's important.", Emily said pleadingly. Gibbs sighed and said,

"Abby, you go on down. I'll be with you in a minute." Abby nodded and she and Amira headed back towards the Elevator.

"GIbbs. I want my father home. You need to kick him out.

"I've tried, Emily. Believe me.", Gibbs said with a sigh. Emily looked the man straight in the eye and said,

"Ok. So do I have your permission to do whatever is nescisary to get my dad out of your place?" Gibbs smirked and said,

"Sure, Just don't burn my house down."

"Ok. So Plan B.", Emily quipped. Before heading down, Gibbs looked at Emily and said,

"Would you mind entertaining Amira for a little bit. She's getting bored and I need to work with Abby." Emily shrugged and said,

"Sure." A few minutes later, Emily and Amira were plotting Operation Fornel removal.

Ducky hadn't seen his old Gardner friend in years. Ever since he'd moved out after his Mother's death. So After the case had wrapped up, The team planned a surprise for their Christmas Eve party in Abby's lab. Gibbs had invited Mr Rin to the party. When Ducky walked in, he was surprised and thrilled. The two men shared a hug and Amira jumped up and down with excitement.

"Were ya surprised, Granducky?"

"Indeed I was, Amira.", Ducky said with a chuckle. Then it was time for the party to start and everyone exchanged gifts. Amira got several fun games and toys and books from the team, but her gift from Abby was her favorite. It was a beautiful lace and cameo necklace and bracelet set.

"Oh, Thankyou, Auntie Abs! I love it!", Amira said, giving Abby a huge hug. Then She handed Abby her gift.

"I made this myself."

"Thanks, Miri! This was so sweet of you." Then Abby gasped as she opened it. It was a beautiful bracelet made out of shiney red beads and black rose beads strung on wire. She had measured it against one of Abby's cuffs when she wasn't looking.

"Miri,Babe! This is SO amazing! I love it! I love you!"

"Love you, too. I'm very glad you like it." Amira replied, as Abby hugged her tightly. Right then, Gibbs got a phonecall. A few minutes later, he returned.

"We got a case,Gibbs?", Bishop asked. Gibbs grinned.

"Nope. I've got termites! My house needs to be tented. Amira, We're spending Christmas with Uncle Tobias and Emily at their place. Abs, could you watch her for a couple of hours while I go home and get some stuff?"

"Of course, Gibbs. We'll be fine. Just come get her when you're ready."

"Thanks,Abs.", Then he picked up Amira and kissed her cheek and said, I'll see you in a couple of hours, sweetpea. I'll get all the gifts under the tree. Did you wrap your gifts for Tobias and Emily?"

"Yup. They're under the tree. Yours is here though. Aunt Abby helped me with it."

"Ok. I'll be back to get you soon. I'll get your clothes and things packed too. Anything special?"

"Hen's on my bed. My shopkins pajamas are under my pillow. I don't care what clothes you bring."

"K. Thanks again, Abs. See ya soon, Sweetpea.", Gibbs called back and headed out. About two hours later, Fornel and Emily were about to have Christmas eve dinner when the doorbell rang.

"Be nice to my boyfriend.", Emily said firmly. Fornel scowled but said nothing. Fornel was surpried when Emily opened the door to find Amira and Gibbs on their doorstep. Gibbs kissed Emily on the cheek and he and Amira came right in.

"What are you two doing here?", Fornel asked grumpily. Gibbs tossed his stuff on the sofa and plopped down. Amira went over to stand next to Emily. The two shared a mischievous smile as Gibbs answered Fornel's question.

"Termites."

 **Well, there you have it! Christmas Ties That Bind episode. I ended my chapter where it ended on the show. Christmas morning will be early in the next chapter on Monday. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH apreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, here's the next chapter. Those of you who get emotional easily should make sure to have a box of kleenex handy by the end of the chapter. Please read AND review! Hope you enjoy!**

Christmas morning, in Paris, Tony and Ziva and Tali, along with Senior, were enjoying their first Christmas together as a family. Since Tali was in Israel the first two years of her life, It was her first Christmas had his arm around Ziva as they watched their little girl opening her Christmas stocking. The three adults laughed as Tali squeeled in delight as she pulled item after item out of her stocking before finally dumping the entire thing out and playing with the pile of nuts and candy. She had found several little stuffed animals in her stocking as well as christmas socks with doggies on them that lit up. There were also some squishy animals to play with and a light up bouncy ball. The adults decided to open their presents to each other, as the little one would be too preocupied to open the rest of her presents for awhile. Senior had He had also found a place to get French cheese right around the corner from Tony and Ziva's went to that shop on Christmas Eve and gotten a fruit and Cheese basket for his son and Ziva. He had said he was going for a walk while Tali was napping. He had told them he wanted to get Tali's Christmas present there so he didn't have to carry it on the plane. Tony hadn't quite bought that explanation but he let it go. Senior ,actually ,it had turned out, DID want to buy Tali's present in Paris. It just hadn't been the only thing he'd gotten. There was a toy shop next door to the whine and cheese shop. He found Tali a beautiful wooden rocking horse. He'd had to have it delivered but he carried the basket which had been gift wrapped home. Ironically, Tony and Ziva's gift to Senior was a bottle of vintage French whine fromt he same shop Senior had gotten their basket from.

"Junior, Ziva ,I am really gonna enjoy very much."

"You are very welcome, Senior. And we will all really enjoy your present.", Ziva said. Then Tony handed his girlfriend a little box. Ziva took it and opened it. As she did she let out a gasp. Inside was a beautiful vintage looking diamond ring. When Ziva looked up she saw that Tony was on his knee in front of her.

"Tony?"

"Ziva. When you made me leave you on the Tarmac three years ago…well… it felt like my heart broke in to a million pieces. But I held on to hope that you would eventually come back. That's why I was never truely able to move on. Sure, I dated Zoe Keetes for awhile, but I've already told you how that turned out. She just couldn't measure up. When you've found the love of your life, no one else can ever measure up. Later, when I heard that you'd been kill by Kort, I just felt like my life was over. I didn't know how to go on without you. Just ask anyone. I was a mess." Ziva by now had silent tears running down her face, but she said nothing as Tony continued.

"Well, when I found out I was a father, I knew I had to move forward for her sake. She needed me. I also knew I just could stay in DC if you were gone. Everywhere I looked, I could see you. Memories of you were everywhere. Plus I couldn't risk Tali being without a father, too. She'd just lost her mother. Ziva what I'm trying to say is, I love you. More than I can put into words. You're my life. Ziva David, will you marry me?"

"Tony, are you sure?"

"More sure than I've ever been about anything in my life. Please say yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Raising Tali together as official husband and wife.",Tony said, getting nervous. Ziva hesitated, not because she didn't feel the same way, but because she wanted to be sure they were marrying for the right reason. It didn't take too long. Ziva loved Tony with all of her heart and now, she couldn't imagine life without him. Just as Tony was starting to get really scared, Ziva nodded through tears and whispered,

"Yes, Tony! Yes, I will marry you. I love you,too. With all of my heart!" Tony let out a loud,

"WHOOP!", and lifted Ziva into his arms, swinging her around. Senior laughed and cheered and joined in the hug before saying,

"Congratulations, you two! I always wondered when my son would come to his senses!" Tali had by then come over to see what all the fuss was about.

"Ima cry? Ima sad?", Ziva leaned down to pick up her daughter and hugged her.

"No, my love. I am very happy. Your abba and I are getting married. We will be together forever." Tali didn't really understand much of what her ima had just said but she understood one thing,

"You stay? You not go away again?" Tony came over and hugged his fiance and daughter.

"Yes, Tals. Your Ima will never go away again. She is staying right here with us."

"YAAAAY! Love Ima! Love abba!"

"Ima and Abba love you, too, Tali!", Ziva replied. Then Tali turned to Senior and grinned at him.

"Love Grampa D!" Senior took the little girl from her mother and gave her a squeeze and kissed her cheek.

"Grampa loves Tali!", he assured his granddaughter. While the adults still had Tali's attention, They decided it was time to open her presents. Tony and Ziva had gotten the little girl a little doll with a crib and a blanket that Ziva had knitted. She had also gotten some shiny new red patton leather shoes that she hadn't been able to take her eyes off of whenever they'd passed the nearby shoe store. As a big gift from Santa,the little girl had gotten a new bigwheels peddle riding toy. The wooden rocking horse from Senior was a very big hit. After that, It was time to get the main meal ready.

In DC, Amira and Gibbs were spending Christmas morning with Fornel and Emily. Amira had made Emily a beautiful scarf with help from Abby. For her Uncle Tobias she'd made a hat. It was burgandy and forrest green. Then, she presented Gibbs with his gift. she'd actually worked on his the longest. She and Abby had worked together to make a blanket for him. They'd gotten together several peices of plaid flannel and some fluff and sewed in all together to make a blanket for Gibbs. Gibbs gave his little girl a hug when he'd opened his gift. Emily had gotten Amira a junior spy kit for Christmas. Amira couldn't wait to try it out with Emily and Abby. Emily had helped Fornel pick out a book for Amira. It was an _I Survived_ book about a volcano. Gibbs had gotten Fornel a sausage and cheese gift box. For Emily he'd picked out a gift basket of chocolate and shortbread and other treats. Fornel , almost as well as Abby did. Amira's favorite gift, though, was her present from Gibbs. He had made her a sled. It was painted her favorite color, indigo. It even had her name on it.

"Thankyou, Uncle Jethro! I love it! Can I go out and sled now?" It was still snowing, and there was plenty out there to sled in.

"I can take her, Uncle Gibbs.", Emily said.

"Sure. You two go have fun. Em, make sure she has on her scarf, gloves, and hat on. And her boots!"

"I will uncle Gibbs."

"Thanks Uncle Jethro!", Amira said, hugging Gibbs. The two girls quickly got ready and then dressed in their warmest winter gear before heading outside. Gibbs and Fornel waited for awhile but then decided the girls shouldn't have ALL the fun. They got on their coats and boots and went out to join them. Gibbs and Amira were still staying with Emily and Fornel throughout Christmas break. They were still there for New Year's. Gibbs really didn't want to go to the New year's Eve party at Ducky's. He was planning on just staying in with Fornel and Emily, and Abby could take Amira who really wanted to go and be with everyone.

"Uncle Jethro! Please! You gotta come. It won't be the same without you. I want the WHOLE family there and you're the one I'm living with now. I want you to be with me for New Years Eve." Gibbs couldn't resist the puppy dog look in Amira's eyes. She must have picked that up from Abby over the past few months.

"Oh alright. We'll both go." New years eve night, Tony and Ziva waited nervously for everyone to arrive.

"You ok, Zi?", Tony asked.

"I just hope they are not too angry with me. I hope we can all be a family again."

"Ziva, my dear. I assure you that everyone will be happy to see you, once they are over the shock. It may take a little longer for some than for others, but I have no doubt you will be forgiven by everyone and that you will be accepted with open arms.", said Ducky, who had overheard the conversation. Just then, the doorbell rang."

"Well, here we go, ready or not.", Tony said.

"I am going to go in the other room untill everyone has arrived. I do not want to have to go through this more than once.", Ziva replied. She handed Tali to her father and explained that she was going to hide to surprise their family. Tali was told not to say anything about her being there. Tali nodded and Tony and Ziva just prayed she really understood. Ducky answered the door to reveal Abby with the Palmers right behind. The McGees were just pulling up. Everyone was excited to see Tony and Tali. Soon Tali was so distracted by playing with Tori Palmer that she forgot all about her mother in the other room. After about ten Minutes, Bishop and Reeves arrived together and Torres was right behind them. Quinn drove up not long after. Gibbs was as usual, the last to arrive. When he and Amira got there, Tony greeted them and then picked up Tali and said,

"Everyone, I've got something to tell you. This is gonna be a big shock but please let me get through this before you start asking questions." Everyone was silent and had concerned looks on their faces.

"What is it, Tony?", asked Abby. Tony took a deep breath and looked around at his family and his new friends.

"Well, those of you that know me, know I left with Tali after what happened with Kort. I went to Israel to find answers before heading to Paris to live. Paris was special to Ziva and also to me. Well, I didn't find the answers I was looking for in Israel." There were several nodds from the team. They had talked to Tony over the past few months so they knew this. Tony continued.

"Well, about a month or two after I arrived in Paris, I found those answers. Actually I found THE answer. Guys, Ziva's alive." There was a buzz around the room as everyone started asking questions or denying it. Tony held up his hand and said,

"I know it's hard to swallow. If I hadn't seen her and been with her the past several months I wouldn't beleive it, myself. But I swear, it's true.

"Ima!", Tali suddenly called out. Ziva came to the hall and Tony walked back and took her hand, pulling her forward. Nearly everyone in the room gasped out. Then the real questions started.

"Ziva! What happened?! Where have you been?! How could you let us beleive you were dead?!" Why didn't you come back sooner?" Finally Tony let out a loud whistle and shut all of them up.

"Ok, everyone, Ziva will answer all your questions but give her a chance. Let her take her time." Ziva thanked Tony and haltingly told the entire story from the beginning, ending with,

"I cannot tell you how much I regret not coming back home before now. I had been convinced by an old friend, that I was heartless and a danger to everyone around me. I truely beleived you all would be better off without me. After Tali was born, I did not want to disrupt Tony's life. Or yours. I felt like I deserved to be alone as punishment for my sins. I was beginning to come around to believing that even if I was meant to be alone, Tony had a right to know his daughter. I needed to bring her to him. I would appoligize for the wrong I had done and if he and you chose not to forgive me, at least I would have tried to make amends. I was preparing to return to DC when I found that Kort was after me. I could not let you all or Tali be attacked while he looked for me. So I made plans to have Orli bring Tali to Tony. I faked my death and went into hiding. I knew that if I had Tali with me and by chance my enemies found me in hiding, Tali would be in danger. They would use her to get to me. I sent a message hidden in Tali's belongings, telling Tony I would meet them in Paris as soon as it was safe.I prayed that he would beleive the message and be waiting for me. Luckily, he found the message. It took two months before I recieved word that it was safe to leave and reunite with Tony and my daughter." After that, Tony took over to give Ziva a break.

"At first I was mad. But I had found out what Ziva's old friend had said to her. I knew that the damage would have been very hard to revearse. After I got over the shock, I was just releived that Ziva was alive and had chosen to come back to me and to Tali." Ziva then looked around the room with tear-filled eyes and said,

"I understand how angry and confused you all must be. I know I don't deserve to be taken back in. I am truly sorry for allowing myself to be convinced to let you all go. We were family. If possible, I would like that again. In any case, I hope that someday you will all eventually find it in your hearts to forgive me. If you cannot, I will understand. Please do not be Angry with Tony for any of this. I insisted that he not reveal anything until I felt ready. He has been working on me for the past several months. He was the one who finally convinced me that I needed to come forward." As Ziva finished, Tony pulled her to him. Amira came up first and gave Ziva a big hug.

"It's ok, Aunt Ziva. I'm glad you are alive. I'm glad you came back."

"Thankyou, Amira.", Ziva said softly. Then Abby slowley came towards Ziva. she looked her in the eye and said,

"I am beyond furious with you. How could you think we'd be better off without you?! You're our friend! We're your family and we love you! It hurt so much when you chose to leave and stay in Israel without contacting us! And then, you let us think you were dead!? We were all devastated! And even more worried about Tony! But, at the same time, I can't stay mad at you. You're alive ,and you're back. That's all that matters." Abby pulled Ziva into the tightest hug she ever had. Ziva hugged her friend back and whispered through tears,

"Thankyou, Abby. You do not know how much that means to me." By the time the two women pulled apart, both of them were crying. They wiped their eyes and Ziva turned to McGee. He held out his arms and said softly,

"Welcome back, Ziva. I'm so glad you're ok." Ziva quickly walked into his embrace and held on tightly for a few moments.

"I'm so glad to be back, McGee." She was then introduced to Delilah. Next, Palmer came forward along with Breena and both wrapped Ziva into a hug. Then they introduced her to Tori who had been playing with Tali. As Tony watched everything unfold, he noticed that Gibbs had not yet come forward. He was watching the whole scene silently. He walked over to the man and said,

"Gibbs, I won't appoligize to you. Rule six. Although technically, Ziva did already break that one.", Tony began. Gibbs just stared at his former SFA. Tony took the hint and continued,

"Anyway, I'll tell ya, Ziva was pretty messed up for a long time. That so called friend of hers really did a number on her. When she finally did decide to come back to me, It took months for me to convince her that I love her and that I have forgiven her. What I'm saying is don't be too hard on her. She needs her family. She's finally finished running. It took along time to get her this far. You're like a father to her. She needs you right now." At first, Tony thought Gibbs might walk out, or even headslap him for daring to talk to him like that. But the NCIS team leader just nodded. It was soon time for dinner. After everyone had eaten however, Gibbs took Ziva aside and said,

"So, you've been in Paris this entire time?"

"No. I was in Israel up until Kort came after me. I left before Kort's men even got to my house. I can now tell you that I was in Switzerland. Near Lake Lucerne. It was the last place my enemies would look for me. Gibbs, I know you are angry. I understand. But at the time I did not feel that I had a choice. I had to protect my daughter and my family. I truly believed It was safer for you and the others, and for Tali, if you had no contact with me ,and therefore nothing that my enemies could use against you or anyway for them to use you to get to me. Please, believe me. I stayed away out of love. To protect those that I love." Gibbs looked at Ziva for a long moment and then suddenly pulled her to him in a hug. Ziva could control her emotions no longer. She broke down in her father figure's arms. As Gibbs rocked her back and forth, he whispered in her ear,

"Never again forget how much you're loved. That you'll always have a family to come home to." Ziva nodded against his shoulder without saying a word. Then Gibbs kissed her head and whispered,

"Glad you're alive,Kid. Welcome home."

 **Well, Ziva's back and forgiven. More about the reunion and interactions with everyone in the next chapter! I will have one chapter left before I take a break from this story till after Christmas. I have a special Christmas two shot that I am going to write and post next week on Monday and Wednesday. If I have extra time before the holidays ,I may write two or three more chapters of this before I take a break though. At any rate, I will post the next chapter of this story on Thursday! Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, here is chapter 16. To the unnamed guest reviewer: One, I edited those grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes. It was late and My spellcheck wasn't doing its job either. Two, this scenario for TIVA worked best for this particular story. I may have used a commen reason for Ziva staying away but I was original in many other aspects of that storyline. If you really want original, though, I encourage you to read my story,** ** _Along the Broken Road,_** **and its sequel and companion stories.** ** _In Along the Broken Road_** **I was VERY original in the way I brought her back and with the reunion. To the guest reviewer, Ashley B:Uncle Gibbs is what Emily calls him on the show. Watch the episodes with her interacting with Gibbs and you'll see. Fornel is Emily's dad and he's as old as Gibbs. Amira calls Gibbs uncle Jethro because he's her Godfather. Most kids call their Godparents aunt and Uncle. Ok, so ON with the story. Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Ziva and Tony and the team caught up until late into the night. The kids were taking naps in Ducky's guest room so they could wake up at midnight to watch the ball drop on tv.

"So Tony,How did you reconnect with Ziva in Paris?",McGee asked. Abby nodded,

"Yeah,Ziva, how did you know how to find them?"

"Well, That's a long story.", Tony said.

"And even longer in my case.", Ziva added. Gibbs shrugged.

"We've got time, Dinozzo. Ziver. Let's hear it."

"indeed. It sounds like it would be fascinating.", Ducky agreed. Tony looked at Ziva and Ziva looked back at him. Tony nodded and Ziva said,

"Very well. Tony will tell you his side and I will fill in where it is needed." , Ziva said.

"Great!", Abby said. The group edged forward and listened intently as Tony began the story.

"Well, as you know, I wasn't ready to believe that Ziva could be dead. I mean we were told there was sufficient proof, but Orli wasn't giving us straight answers about what happened." The others nodded, remembering that horrible day. Tony continued,

"Anyway, After I found out I was a father, I knew something had to change.I couldn't just hang out in limbo anymore. In order to move on though, in order to fully be there for Tali, I needed closure. I wasn't getting that from Orli. So I decided I was going to go to Israel and look for answers. Then Tali and I would move to Paris. I could find a job there with less hours so I could raise Tali the way she deserved." Palmer decided to interupt at that moment.

"Tony, I have always wondered something but I've kinda been afraid to ask.

"Shoot, Autopsy Gremlin.

"Well, why did you move to Paris? Couldn't you have found a safer job here in DC? Stayed closer to us and your dad? Do you actually know anyone in Paris?" Tony sighed.

"Well, I do now. But then… no. You're right though, Jimmy. My whole support system was here in DC. At the time, I was in shock and comepletely devastated. I'd just lost the love of my life forever ,and found out I had a kid all in a period of a couple of days. Paris was a place that Ziva had loved. Still loves. I guess I thought it would help me feel closer to her if I was somewhere that meant something to both of us that that wasn't marred by what had happen. I just couldn't being near where we had worked together for 8 years. Everytime I saw her desk I'd nearly lose it. My appartment held memories of movie nights and our family gatherings. All of us as a team. In Paris, the memories weren't as strong but the connection to Ziva was still there. I dunno. It's like I said, I wasnt thinking straight. It was all I could to to keep it together for Tali." Palmer nodded.

"So, what happened in Israel, Tony?", asked Bishop.

"Well, I went to Mossad to try and get them to talk. I was stonewalled. I looked through the debris at the farmhouse and got at the hotel, Tali was playing and she kept asking for a stuffed toy in her bag. I had packed her picture of Ziva in that bag. As I lifted it out, It slipped out of my hands and broke on the floor. That's when I found a piece of paper tucked in the frame behind the picture. It was addressed to me, but when I opened it, I discovered it was blank."

"Invisible ink?", asked Delilah.

"Well, I didn't figure that out at first, but yeah. I gave Tali her dog, Kelev, and got her tucked in. Then I tried to look for other clues. I was up pretty much all night, I think. Sometime later, it hit me. If Ziva wanted to get a message to me, but not take a chance on alerting her enemies, she wouldn't write a letter in regular ink. One of the movies she and I saw together was an old spy movie. In it someone wrote a message in lemonjuice and when it had heat applied to it, the words appeared. So I decided it was worth a shot. I found a heatlamp and tried it out. Sure enough, it was a message from Ziva, telling me she was sorry for not telling me about Tali sooner. She also told me to protect our little girl with everything in me and as soon as it was safe, Ziva would meet us in Paris." When Tony stopped, Ziva began,

"That is where my part of the story begins. I was ready to bring Tali and return to Tony, to my family in DC, when I got word that Kort was after me. I knew he would not stop until he had killed me and everyone close to me. I had to protect my daughter and my family. So, I made a plan. I Packed a bag for Tali and wrote a note to Orli, telling her to take Tali to America and to her father. It was not safe for her to be with me. Orli probably did suspect I did not stay in the farm house, but I did not tell her or anyone else where I was going or that I was leaving Israel. Kort really did execute the attack, but neither Tali nor I were in the house at the time. Before I left, I wrote that message to Tony. Then I put the picture in the bag and sent Tali To Mossad to Orli. Adam took her for me. As soon as they were out of sight, I took my bag and took a cab to the Tarmac. From there, I flew to Switzerland ,with several layovers to disguise my destination. Later, I got word that the danger was over, so I headed to Paris."

"How did you find Tony once you arrived?", asked Abby.

"That is an interesting story. I did not know what I would do when I arrived in Paris. When I landed at the Airport, I looked in the directory for Tony's name."

"I was unlisted.", Tony interrupted. Ziva nodded

"Exactly. So, I went to a park near the hotel we stayed in when we were there for that case. I walked in that park everyday for a week, just watching the children and their parents and others, hoping to see my family. One day ,when I was about to work out another plan, as this one did not seem to be succesful, I saw Tali on a slide, and Tony at the bottem, ready to catch her. But I did not want our reunion to be in a public place. I decided that I would hide and watch until they left. Then I followed them back. I waited until Tony and Tali were out one day, and then I climbed the fire escape and entered the building. I picked Tony's lock with a paperclip and let myself in to await their return."

"That's our Ziver.", said Gibbs, rolling his eyes with a smirk.

"Well, some things never change.", McGee said, slapping Tony on the back. Abby impatiently looked at her friends and said,

So, then what happened?! Don't leave us in suspense here!"

"Well, then about a couple of hours later, Tali and I came back and I saw that the lock had been picked. I put Tali behind the sofa and told her to stay there. Then I got my gun out of the locked box as quietly as possible and carefully checked the house. When I reached my bedroom, the door was closed. I opened it and aimed… and then quickly lowered my weapon when I saw Ziva asleep on the bed." ZIva then took a turn.

"I assume he tried to awaken me gently. But I was on high alert. I soon as I felt his hand, I turned and grabbed his arm."

"Yeah! That really hurt, Ninja!"

"Surley not as much as it would have hurt me if you had fired your weapon!", Ziva retorted. Then she continued.

"Tony, softly assured me that I was in no danger and that he was there. He reminded me where I was and then….", Ziva choked up and couldn't finish so Tony spoke up, quietly, trying to hold back his tears.

"Then I held her and never wanted to let go."

AWWWW.", said Abby, who had tears in her own eyes by now. So did all the other women. Palmer and McGee were struggling to hold their's back by now. In true DiNozzo form, Tony quickly pulled himself together and said,

"Anyway, I don't know how much time passed, but eventually, I called Tali and told her to come to my room. When she came in and saw her Ima, the look on her face was priceless. She never understood that her mother was beleived to be dead in the first place, but she did notice she wasn't around for awhile and that she had been sent to a new place to live with a father she didn't know. Now her Ima was back and her Abba was there, too. We're a family again."

"Tony didn't forgive me all that quickly. Once the shock had worn off, we had many issues to work through together.", Ziva said. Tony put his arm around Ziva and added,

"But.. we did work through them. And, seven months later, here we are."

"And we're really glad you are. Both of you.", McGee replied. Abby rushed over and hugged both of her friends tightly and said,

"I'm SO glad you guys are back and that you're ok, Ziva." Then, with her hands on both of Ziva's shoulders, she looked her friend in the eye and said,

"Promise me you'll never EVER run again,Ziva." Ziva looked at the goth for a long moment for emphasis, and then said quietly but adimently,

"I promise,Abby. I have learned what it is like to be on my own after knowing the love of a family.I do not want to lose that again. I have also learned to accept what is past and that which I cannot change." Ziva turned to include the others in the conversation and added,

"And I have learned that I can get through any hardship and suffering if I have a loving family to support me. It has taken me far too long to realize that and to fully believe it. I am ready now." Abby pulled Ziva back into another tight hug and was joined by McGee, Palmer, and Tony. After the group hug ended, Ducky and Gibbs pulled Ziva into hugs of their own. Then Gibbs looked at his watch and said,

"Well, I guess we'd better go wake up the kids. It's nearly midnight." Abby, Breena, and Ziva headed into the guestroom and gently woke up the three girls. Amira got up and walked into the livingroom, while Ziva and Breena each carried their daughters out. Delilah and Bishop poured whine for the adults and eggnog for the kids to make a toast. Abby ran over to get her purse and pulled out party blowers and noisemakers. She wasn't able to talk Gibbs into it but at the last Minute, during the count down, Amira picked an extra noisemaker up and said,

"Come on, Uncle Jethro, pleeeease? Everyone else has got one. Please make noise, too. I'll do it with you." GIbbs had a flashback of Kelly on New Year's Eve over twenty years ago, but he pushed the memories aside and accepted the noisemaker from his Goddaughter.

"Yaaay!", Abby cheered as the others made comments about the shock of Gibbs actually letting loose and having fun. Then it was almost time for the countdown. As the seconds counted down on the television, everyone counted along.

"Ten, Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…..HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Noise was made, glasses were clinked, and hugs and kisses were exchanged all around. Amira felt this was one of the best nights of her life ,and certainly the best New Year's Eve,because she was spending it with people she loved.

 **Well, there ya have it. The full story of the TIVA reunion. Hope you liked it. This story is far from over, but I have a Christmas Two shot I am posting next week and I won't have time to write this saturday. So I am taking a break from this story for two weeks. I will return with more on this story the Thursday after Christmas. Maybe a little sooner, depending on how long my Brother and his family are ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Surprise! New chapter! I had time to write tonight after work. Please read and review! I don't own Quizno's, Elena of Avalor, Shopkins, Lisa Frank, or Decendents. Or NCIS. I am just borrowing them for the purposes of this story. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

Tony and Ziva stayed in DC for a week. The day after they left, Abby came to the Fornel house after church and picked up Amira and Emily. Gibbs had enrolled Amira at an elementery school near NCIS headquarters. The bus would bring her to the gate after school and someone would go down to meet day, Abby and Emily were taking Amira shopping for school clothes and supplies. She would start school at J Edger Hoover Elementary the following shopping trip was also the last time Amira would get to spend with Emily for awhile. Emily was heading back to school that evening. When Abby got to Fornel's house, Amira answered the door before the goth had even had a chance to ring the doorbell.

"Auntie Abbs!", the young girl squealed excitedly. Abby scooped the little girl up into a hug and said,

"Hey, Miri! Ready to find some cool stuff to ensure an awesome learning experience?" Gibbs rolled his eyes at Abby's choice of words but said nothing. Amira was still bouncing up and down as she nodded and said,

"Yes! I cannot wait!" Just then, Emily came in and said,

"Hey Abby!" Abby hugged her and then said,

"You ready to go?"

"Sure. Ya ready, Kid?", Emily said, looking at Amira.

"I am ready!", Amira said. Then she ran over to Gibbs and hugged him. He hugged her back before handing Abby the money. He still thought Amira was too young to handle money, so he always gave it to the adult who was taking Amira shopping. This was usually Abby. He kissed Abby on the cheek and said,

"Thanks Abbs. Take care of our girl."

"Always.", Abby promised. Then, Emily took Amira's hand and the three females headed out. They went to Burlington first. That store had everything. Amira found a cool shimmery purple backpack as they walked in the door. It was perfect. From there, they headed to the clothing section. Amira tried on clothes for about an hour and finally, with help from Abby and Emily, chose three outfits. In the shoe sections, Amira found an awesome pair of bright pink and green Sketchers Hightops. They lit up. Amira couldn't wait to wear her new things to school the next day. Next it was time to look for school supplies. Amira bought a new pencil bag that was Elena of Avalor themed. She found some Lisa Frank. She also got a binder with stickers and things to decorate it with. She got a Decendents Lunch bag and shopkins notebooks. Last but not least, Amira got packages of Markers, colored pencils and crayons. After paying for everything, Abby, Emily, And Amira headed to Quizno's for something to eat before heading back to the Fornel home. Emily still had to finish packing and she was supposed to leave in about two hours. When the group got back, Amira couldn't wait to show her Godfather what she'd bought. Gibbs acted interested, but really didn't know the first thing about the shows and themes Amira mentioned. Emily got herself packed up and waited for Jack. He was going follow her back to school in his car to make sure she made it there safely. In the meantime, she said goodby to Gibbs and then hugged Amira and said,

"Be good for Uncle Gibbs. Call me tomorrow evening and tell me how your first day went. If I don't answer, I'll call you back as soon as I can. Ok?"

"Ok.", Amira said softly. She was very nervous about school. Emily could tell. She knelt down next to the girl and said,

"Hey. You'll be fine. You're smart and funny and sweet. The other kids will love you. You'll make new friends in no time." Amira nodded but still looked unsure. Emily gave her another hug and then said goodby to her father. Jack showed up a few moments later and helped Emily carry her bags out. Then they both got into their cars and drove off.

The next day, Amira woke up and got ready. She wore a new sweater with a picture of a Llama wearing glasses on it. She wore a cute pair of striped leggings with that and her new hightops. She braided her hair like Abby had taught her and then headed to the kitchen for breakfast. After a small bowl of cereal, Amira headed to bruch her teeth and then came back out with her backpack. Gibbs handed her her lunchbag with a PBJ, pringles, and an orange inside. Fornel had put in a little Debbie cake as well, which made Amira smile despite her nervousness. At last Gibbs said,

"Well, sweetpea, ya ready?" Amira nodded and attempted a smile. Gibbs kissed her head and ruffled her hair. Then they both said goodby to Fornel and headed out. Gibbs took Amira to school since it was her first day. He walked her in and they were shown to the front office. Once inside, Amira was signed in and Gibbs gave her a hug before the administrator led the little girl away to her classroom. Just then, his phone rang with another case. Now, most likely, Ducky would be the one to meet Amira after school let out.

In the class room, the administrator said,

"Ms Jessup, your new student is here."

"Hello, Amira. Come on in. We're glad you're here. Class, this is Amira Shakarji. She moved here from Mexico back in November. She's going to be joining our class. Can we all welcome our new friend?", Ms Jessup said.

"Hi, Amira.", the kids all said in unison.

"Amira, there is a desk for you right over there. Your name is already on a cubby over on that wall.", Ms Jessup said. The administrator saw that everything was under control so she left and went back to her office. Amira found her cubby and put her things away. Then she sat in her assigned seat. The little blonde girl in front of her turned around and said quietly,

"Hi. I'm Everly James. But you can call me Evie. Ms Jessup's the best teacher ever. You'll love her. She's about to call lunch count next. It's easy. you just say if you want the hot lunch or second choice or if you brought a packed lunch. Then she writes it on that wanna eat lunch with me when we go to the cafeteria?" Amira was a bit overwhelmed, but nodded. Maybe this talkative girl was going to be her friend. She needed a friend. With Evie to show her the ropes, maybe school would be ok after all.

 **Well, Amira has started school. How do you all think she'll do? What do you think of Everly. She'll be developed more as the story continues. This was mainly a transition chapter. I promise, More excitement in the next chapter. Hopefully that will be posted on Saturday. Next week I work during the day which will give me the afternoons and evenings to write. I will hopefully have three chapters posted by the end of next week! Remember, ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is another transition chapter but deals with part of Willoughby at the end. I promise, the next chapter will be more exciting. I have big plans for it! Please read AND review. Thanks!**

Amira really enjoyed her first day of school. With the exception of Everly and her group, most of the other kids ignored her, but the teachers were all nice and Amira had alot of fun at recess with Evie and her other friends. The group included a boy named Braxton, another boy named Cody, and two other girls named Aroura(Rori) and Kadence. At the end of the day, Amira was surprised to find Ducky waiting for her.

"Hello, Amira. How was your first day at your new school?"

"I was pretty good. I have made some friends. No one was mean to me.", Amira replied. Ducky chuckled.

"Well, That is a good thing when people aren't unkind."

"Where's Abby?", Amira asked.

"Well, we have recieved a particularly diffacult case. Abby is working on the forensics. The initial autopsy is complete and Mr Palmer can handle the tasks that are left. That being the case, I offered to come and fetch you and transport you back to NCIS."

"Ok.", Amira replied. They drove for a few minutes before coming upon a coffee shop. Ducky turned to his passenger.

"Amira, my dear, How would you fancy a hot drink as a first day of school treat?" Amira grinned and said,

"I would love that!" So Ducky turned the car into the parkinglot, and the two went inside. Ducky got a Chai tea and Amira had a Gingerbread hot chocolate. On the way back They stopped off to grab a CAFPOW! for Abby. When they arrived back, Ducky dropped the little girl off in Abby's lab before returning down to Autopsy. Abby hugged Amira and asked,

"How was your first day,Hon?"

"It was pretty good for the first day, Auntie Abs. I met a new friend named Everly. She goes by Evie and we ate lunch together and played at recess with Rori, Braxton, Cody, and Kadence."

"Were they all nice to you?", Abby asked,

" teachers are great,too."

"That's awesome. I'm glad you had a good first day. I knew you'd do great!", Abby said. She took a sip of the CAFPOW Amira handed her, then added,

"I have to get some more work done, now. Why don't you go work on your homework in my office and then we can talk some more later."

"Ok, Aunt Abby.", replied the little girl before heading into the office with her backpack. Meanwhile, the team was working on a high profile case with Bishop's boyfriend, Qasim. It involved some VERY dangerous men, which meant it was just as well that Amira knew none of the case details. She'd just worry. This case also involved international angles,which meant that Clayton Reeves was working on a big chunk of it with the team. Unfortunately,the danger was closer than they realized. When Bishop and Qasim were working on research, someone started shooting outside the window at them. Qasim pushed Bishop to safety. When it all settled down, Bishop turned around to find her boyfriend almost dead on the floor. She shouted for someone to call 91, then she knelt down next to Qasim's nearly lifeless body, holding his hand, trying to keep him alive , while they waited for help to arrive.

 **Well, there you have it. The next chapter will cover the rest of Willoughby and Off the Grid. Amira will have a part as well. Please remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Thanks! Catch ya Monday!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the next chapter! Please read AND review! Hope you enjoy! Thanks!**

After what felt like forever to Bishop, the ambulence arrived to take Qasim to the hospital. Bishop rode in the back with him, and stayed with them until they took him into surgery. Then she called Gibbs. The team leader sent Ducky to the hospital to wait with her and the rest of the team got to work. Down in the lab, Abby was furious. She did NOT like being played and now, they were being duped by a seriously evil duper! at that moment, Amira was watching from Abby's office as her godmother stomped a peice of bubble wrap flat. McGee was doing research over across the room. Gibbs walked in and called out,

"Abbs?!"

"Don't try and stop me,Gibbs! I have alot of anger in me to work out! Qasim is hurt and we are being duped by a majorly evil duper!", Gibbs looked at Amira ,who shrugged, and then he called out,

"McGee?"

"I just let her do her thing, boss.", McGee said, barely taking his eyes of the research.

"No. Quinn and Torres? Where are they?", Gibbs asked. McGee filled him in and started updating the team leader on his research. After a few moments Abby came over to the computer and said,

"Ok. I've worked out alot of Anger and now I'm ready to get back to the case."

"Alright. Show me what you've got.", Gibbs said.

"Welcome back, Abbs.", McGee said. Abby turned to the man and said,

"mcGee, I just want to say thankyou for being so supportive of me and how i handled things while I got my anger out. we're a great team. We can…" Abby was interrrupted by a ping on her computer. She and McGee took a look and McGee said,

"We've got something here, boss!" They filled Gibbs in on what the search had given them and gave him a name. Then together Abby and McGee said,

"We got him!", and gave each other a high five.

"Great job, Abbs.", McGee said with a grin. Abby smiled and said

"See? So supportive!" Gibbs was already on the phone with the rest of the team, so he gave them a wave of thanks and walked out. Amira came in and asked,

"Are you gonna catch the bad guy?"

"Well, we're getting closer, Miri.", Abby said.

"Will, Qasim be ok? Aunt Ellie will be so sad if he's not." Abby and McGee gave each other a sad look and McGee replied,

"We hope so, Amira. We just don't know yet."

"Oh. Well, I'll pray for him. That will help, right?",Amira said. Abby had to hold back tears as she replied.

"Of course,Hon. Prayers ALWAYS help." Then she hugged the young girl and added,

"Let's order in some lunch. McGee and I still have work to do until this case is over, but we have time to get lunch before the team has more evidence for me."

"Ok.", Amira said. Food sounded great. She was hungry.

Sadley, word came later that evening that Qasim had died without ever waking up. Reeves came back down to to break the news after Bishop had sent him back with Qasim's results from his research. Bishop wanted to be alone with her boyfriend before the machines were turned off. After that, Bishop took several days off for the funeral and packing up Qasim's belongings from his appartment. Amira was sad for her Aunt Ellie, just like everyone else was. She did the only thing she knew to do. She drew her friend a picture to help her feel better and put it on her desk for when she returned. Bishop found it, along with flowers from Quinn, on her desk,waiting for her when she came in after her time course Torres tried to take credit for the flowers which was very annoying to Quinn. Bishop wanted to escape the pain by getting straight to work. She just answered,

"Fine." to all inqiries into how she was. A few moments later, Amira came in. As soon as she saw Bishop, she ran to the woman and threw her arms around her. Bishop hugged the girl back and then pulled back and looked at her.

"I am really sorry about Qasim, Aunt Ellie. I am sorry you are sad."

"Thankyou, sweetie. I'll be ok. Thankyou for the picture you drew me. That made me feel much better." Amira and Bishop hugged again and Amira replied,

"You are welcome. I have to go down to Abby now. Uncle Jethro said I was supposed to go straight down there."

"Where is Gibbs?", Quinn asked.

"He got a phone call as we were about to get on the elevator. He sent me ahead and said he'd be back later.", Amira said.

"Ok. I'll take you down to the lab."

"Thanks, Uncle Tim.", Amira said. Then she hugged Bishop one more time and said,

"I love you, Aunt Ellie." Bishop struggled to keep her tears at bay as she responded,

"I love you too,Mira. See you later." McGee and Amira then headed to the Elevator and pushed the number for Abby's floor. A few seconds later, Abby heard a little voice call out,

"Auntie Abbs?"

"Hey,Miri! I'm in here.", Abby called from her office."

"I wanted to drop Amira off down here and say Hi. Gibbs had to go somewhere and hasn't let us know where yet. I better get back up there in case he calls."

"Well, I'm glad you brought her down,Tim. I wanted ask how Bishop is.", Abby said.

"She says she's fine, but it will take time for her to be completely ok.", McGee said. He smiled at Amira then and said,

"But I'm sure Amira's hugs helped."

"She liked my picture,too.", Amira added.

"Im positive you made her feel much better, Hon. You always make me feel better when I'm sad.", Abby assured her Goddaughter.

"I better get back to the squadroom. See you two later.", McGee said.

"Bye, Timmy.",Abby replied, and Amira said,

"Bye, Uncle Tim." McGee waved and headed out. A couple of hours later, noone had heard from Gibbs. They were trying hard to keep the gravity of the situation from Amira,though. Abby was also very worried about Bishop. Quinn and Bishop headed to Gibbs' house to see what they could find. Unfortunately during their search, Quinn managed to knock Gibbs' special plate made by his daughter, Kelly off the table and it broke into peices. Bishop suggested she take it to Abby to see if it could be repaired. Torres and McGee had found Gibbs' truck and brought it back for Abby to process in the evidence garage. She had to bring Amira with her but she tried to keep her from worrying.

"It's ok,Hon. Gibbs does stuff like this from time to time. And he always comes back. He'll be fine." She opted not to tell the girl about the times Gibbs was in serious danger or seriously injured before he came back. Abby set Amira up at a table with some woodworking supplies and got to work on the truck. Not too much later, the elevator doors opened, and Bishop came into the garage. Abby's eyes widened and she said,

"Oh!" She walked over to the woman and said softly,

"Hug." Bishop gave a small smile and induldged her friend. Abby then pulled back and said,

"How are you?" Bishop let out a huff and replied,

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that. I'm fine. I promise." Abby looked to make sure Amira wasn't listening before saying,

"I've just been so worried about you and now Gibbs..."

"Gibbs will be fine. He's only been missing a couple of you know if anyone can take care of themselves, it's Gibbs.", Bishop assured her friend. Abby took a deep breath and said

"Ok. You're right. I just need to think positive, and center myself." Abby closed her eyes and then repeated,

"Gibbs will be fine. Gibbs will be super fine. Gibbs can take care of himself."Abby then opened her eyes and immediately got back to the case. Amira was watching the two women as she tried not to be too scared. She hoped they were right and that her Uncle Jethro could take care of himself and that he'd come back soon. She still needed him.

 **Well, there's chapter 19. More on what happened to Gibbs in the next chapter which will be posted on Thursday! Tony and Ziva will also make an appearence in the chapter! Please remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Happy New Year, Ya'll! Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well now we find out what happens to Gibbs. Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

It turned out that Gibbs had gone undercover to catch a bad guy. He eventually made contact with the team. Abby was pretty mad at him for making Amira worry. And the little girl was out of school for a professional day, so she was around for everything that day. When Gibbs returned after wrapping up the case, Abby was deffinately going to have a little chat with him. Later that afternoon, when Abby was working and Amira was working on her homework, Quinn came in and handed the broken pieces of the plate from Gibbs' house to Abby.

"Hey Abby? I accidently broke this when Bishop and I were at Gibbs' house earlier looking for evidence

"Oh no! The Kelly plate! You broke the Kelly plate?! Gibbs will be heartbroken. It's his most favorite thing he owns.", The sound of Abby's voice brought Amira over to take a look.

"The Kelly plate?", Quinn asked

"Uh Oh! Aunt Alex, that's the plate his daughter made for him.", Amira said with wide eyes.

"Oh no! Now I really feel terrible!", Quinn said.

"He loved that plate! It's the one thing he has from his little girl.", Abby said.

"Great. I was feeling bad before and now I feel even worse. Can you fix it?", pleaded Quinn. Abby took a closer look and then reassured her friend.

"I'll do my best. Give me a couple of hours."

"Ah! You're the best! Thanks, Abbs!",Quinn said. Then headed for the door.

"Happy to help!", Abby called after her friend. Within the next couple of hours, the team worked together and solved the case and caught the bad First thing Gibbs did when he returned to NCIS was head down to Abby's lab to find his Goddaughter.

"Mira?!", the man called. Amira didn't come running out as expected, but instead, Abby came out to meet Gibbs.

"Quinn took her down to the vending machines for a snack. I wanted to talk to you without her around." Gibbs could tell that Abby did NOT look too happy. He nodded at her and said,

"K. What's going on,Abbs?"

"Gibbs, WHAT were you THINKING?!"

"Abbs.", Gibbs began, but Abby was on a role

NO! No excuses! You have a kid in your life now! She can't handle anymore uncertainty! You can't just leave her without any explanation at you should have at least told her you were going undercover and you also broke your own rule! Rule #3: Never be unreachable! That's Doubley…no…quadrupaly true, now that Amira is living with you! She tried to hide it but she was really worried when you just took off and we couldn't get ahold of you." Gibbs sighed. He should be upset with Abby for talking to him like this, ,but he couldn't. He knew she was right.

"You're right,Abbs. I'll talk to Amira as soon as she gets down here. And no more secrets. I'm not promising that I won't ever have to take chances again, but I promise to not leave you all out of the loop again if it can be helped. And I'll make sure Amira understands the situation first."

"Good. And Gibbs, be careful. I am willing to take Amira in, but I don't want to have to do that.",Abby replied, her voice breaking at the end. Gibbs pulled her into a hug and said,

"I promise, for caring about Amira." He couldn't quite bring himself to admit He was grateful to Abby for that kick in the rear. That was obvious. Abby smirked and responded to what he didn't say, as well as what he did by saying,

"Anytime." Quinn came back down with Amira then, so the conversation ended.

"Uncle Jethro! You're alright!" Gibbs scooped the little girl into his arms and said,

"Yeah. I'm fine. And next time, I promise to let you know when I've gotta go undercover for a case. And I promise to follow rule three. I won't go off the grid again without explanation."

"I was worried! I don't want to lose another daddy."

"I know, sweetpea. I'm here.", Gibbs replied, kissing the top of Amira's head. Quinn and Abby had tears in their eyes as they watched the scene before them. They quickly got themselves under control before Amira noticed, though.

"I have some paperwork to finish upstairs and then we can go eat dinner. How's that sound?"

"Ok.", Amira agreed. Gibbs hugged her again and then said,

"Stay here with Abby and I'll be back in an hour."

"We'll be fine here, Papa bear. I'll make sure Miri finishes her homework.", Abby said.

"Thanks Abbs. Quinn, with me.",said the man as he walked out of the lab. Quinn was about to follow, but Abby called her back.

"I've got something for you. Well, really for Gibbs." Abby led Quinn over to her lab table and handed her a bag. Quinn looked inside and broke into a big smile.

"You fixed it! Abby you're a life-saver!" Amira looked in the bag and said,

"Wow! It looks almost new."

"You can hardly see any cracks! You're amazing!", Quinn continued.

"I used super super glue."

"Thanks,Abby. You are a miricle worker."

"Well, I wasn't gonna let Gibbs kill you. I did what I had to do."

"Auntie Abbs, you are totally brilliant!", Amira said. Abby gave her a squeeze and said,

"Thankyou,Hon. Now let's go finish you're homework so you can show how brilliant you are!"

Amira giggled and said,

"Oh, ok." Quinn said goodby and headed back to the squadroom. Abby set Amira up in the office again and they worked on her homework together.

Meanwhile, in Paris, Tony and Ziva were at the park that day with Tali. Ziva was pushing Tali on the swing and she and Tony were talking.

"I miss our DC family.", she admitted.

"I do too, Zi. But I don't want to go back to NCIS as a field agent."

"I do not want that either. Things are different now. We have Tali to think of. We can't both have dangerous jobs like that. However, I recieved a call from Director Vance this afternoon right before we left to come to the park. He has offered me a position.

"You mean as an agent? A translator? What?"

"It would not be as an agent. Instead I would teach foreign relations classes to new NCIS trainees or to more seasoned agents who want to learn more about how to work with foreign agencies.

"That does sound like the perfect job for you. You have the skills and experience. I really would like to get back to the states. As much as I love Paris, Home is anywhere with you. My teaching job the NCIS training center here is an ok way to make a living, but it's really not what I want to be doing. If you really feel this is the right thing for you and for us, I'll support you. I'll stay home with Tali and do consulting work for Gibbs and the team until I find something more permanent."

"Thankyou,Tony.", Ziva said.

"Hey,I miss our family back in DC as much as you do. I was planning on bringing it up but you beat me to it. And I didn't know what I'd do for a job already have one."

"I will call Director Vance as soon as it's not the middle of the night, DC time."

"Yeah… I'm guessing he wouldn't be too happy to be woken up at three AM.", Tony quipped. Ziva smirked and replied

"He most deffinately would not." Then Tony leaned over and kissed his fiance and she leaned into his embrace. They stayed that way until a loud squeal of protest came from Tali. The two adults laughed and Ziva lifted her impatient daughter out of the swing. Then the family went to explore the rest of the park together.

 **Well, now Tony and Ziva are planning to return to DC. How will the family react? What job should Tony eventually get? More on this story on Saturday. Please remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks for reading! Catch ya later!**


	21. Chapter 21

**This a transition chapter! Hope ya'll enjoy it! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

A month or so later, Vance called Gibbs into his office.

"Gibbs, I called you up here to discuss Amira."

"What about her, Leon. She's fine.",Gibbs replied. Vance gave Gibbs a pointed look and said,

"Exactly. Which is why I don't want her hanging around NCIS fulltime anymore. I allowed it because of her emoitional state and the loss she suffered but she's settling in just fine as school and I don't want to start a precident of regularly allowing the children of NCIS employees to have wide access to the building. This is a Goverment organization, Gibbs. Not a daycare." Gibbs let out a huff, but there was nothing he could do about it. Besides, he knew the director was right.

"Fine. But I'll need some time to find a place for her. An after school program. I'll see if she can stay with one of her friends when we work late."

"I can give you a week. I'd offer Kayla as a baby-sitter but she already has a full plate."

"I get that,Leon. It's alright. I'll find something. There's just one thing that bothers me."

"What's that?", Vance asked.

"I now have the break the news to Amira and Abby.", Gibbs said.

"Remind me to be out of the country when you fill Ms Sciuto in.", Vance quipped. Gibbs just smirked and said,

"Are we done here, Leon?"

"Yeah. That's all I got. You're dismissed.", Vance replied. Gibbs just gave the man a look and walked out. He couldn't tell Amira until the school day was over. He concidered waiting to inform Abby until then too, since the woman might control herself better if Amira was sitting right there. However, He might need the Forensics expert to help break the news to the little girl. Besides, It was probably best to just get it over with. He hoped the goth was having a stress free day, today. It was always easier to deliver bad news when Abby wasn't already stressed to begin with. Since it was a quiet day and there weren't any new cases yet, now was the best time for Gibbs to head down to the Lab. When he got down there, he found Abby baking something.

"Abbs?"

"Hi, Gibbs! What brings you down here? We don't have a case yet, right?"

"Nope. No case, yet. Smell's like you've been baking."

"Yeah. double chocolate chip brownies. I thought It would be nice for Miri to have a snack when she got back this afternoon,and,well,I had some free time, soo…."

"Actually, Amira's who I came down to talk to you about.", Gibbs said, glad for the segway.

"What happened? Is Miri ok?"

"She's fine. And because of that, the Director wants me to find a more suitable place for her during working hours."

"What?! Why?! She's been fine down here with me. And it hasn't affected my work at all to have her here! Why would he do this."

"You've been great with her,Abbs. It's nothing to do with you. Vance said he doesn't want to set a precident of the children of the employees having this much access to a goverment building. besides, our girl needs to have time with friends her own age.", Abby pouted a little before saying huffily,

"Well, I can see his point, and yours, too, but I don't like it."

"Don't worry,Abbs. You'll still see her alot. You can come over for dinner sometimes and Amira can still come visit here once in awhile for a little bit."

"Can she still come to church with me and help with the mission projects and charity work?", Abby asked.

"Sure. She really likes doing that stuff with you. Like I said, you're great with our girl. She just can't hang out here everyday all afternoon anymore. You know Vance. When he wants something, he won't back down.", Gibbs replied. Abby smirked and said,

"Kinda like someone else I know." Gibbs just ignored that remark and kissed Abby's cheek before saying,

"Thanks for understanding,Abbs. I just home Amira handles the news that well."

"You want me to help you tell her?"

"I'll think about that.", Gibbs said. Then he got a call so he said goodby and headed out. Gibbs was in the feild when Amira got back from school, so one of the aides to her down to the lab. Abby gave her a couple of brownies and a drink. Amira ate them while she told Abby about her day. Then she was allowed to play a game on the computer for a half hour before she started her homework. About an hour later, Gibbs came down and shared a look with Abby.

"So you want me here when you tell her?" Abby asked quietly. Gibbs was only able to nodd before Amira came running to hug him.

"How was school,sweetpea?" Amira grinned and said,

"Good. We got oatmeal cookies for dessert at lunch today. and we got to have extra time on our chromebooks! And we had a popquiz in social studies." Abby and Gibbs laughed at the face the little girl made as she said the last part.

"I'm sure you did fine on the popquiz, Kiddo. Now there is something I need to talk to you about.", Gibbs said.

"What is it? Am I in trouble?"

"Oh, No, Miri! You're not in trouble,Hon.", Abby assured her.

"Director Vance thinks it would be better if you joined your friends in the afterschool program instead of hanging out in the lab everyday. You could still come visit here and you'll still see Auntie Abby alot, but the lab just isn't a good place for you to be spending alot of time."

"But, I've been good, haven't I? Did I do something wrong? Why doesn't he want me here anymore?"

"Babes, It's just that Children aren't really allowed to just hang around here. It's a goverment organization. Tori Palmer doesn't get to just come here all the time. You were allowed because you were new and needed to feel safe. You have friends now. Don't you want to be able to play with them more?"

"Well, yes. But I want to be here with you. I like being with you, Auntie Abby."

"I know. I love hanging out with you, too. But we can still do that. It will just be away from here."

"Sweetpea, I know you haven't been keeping Abby from her work. That's not what this is about. You need to be able to just enjoy being a kid and have fun with your friends. Not hanging around a lab and office all afternoon and weekends."

"I guess.", Amira said, dejectedly. Abby pulled her into a hug. When she let go, Gibbs pulled the little one onto his lap.

"I still have to enroll you in the program and find someone to watch you after that when we work really late. You still have a whole week to be here with Abby."

"Ok, Uncle Jethro."

"Ok. Well, you go finish your homework and I have to get back to my own work."

"Ok. Love you, Uncle Jethro!", Amira replied, hugging Gibbs. Then she turned to Abby and hugged her, saying.

"I love you, Aunt Abby."

"We love you,too,Miri.", Abby responded. Gibbs smiled and signed it. Amira grinned back at him. Gibbs then kissed Amira on the cheek as well as Abby and headed out the door. Amira got started on her homework again. She hoped the afterschool program would be fun. She was looking forward to being with her friends, but she was anxious about the change in routine. She decided that all she could do was make the most of this week and hope for the best in the future.

 **So Vance has put his foot down. Always has to be in control. The next chapter on Monday will revolve around the episode ,Keep Going. remember ALL reviews are much appreciated! Please don't forget! Catch ya later!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is the next chapter! It centers around the episode Keep Going. a very Palmer heavy chapter! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

Gibbs enrolled Amira in the afterschool program the next day, and she would start the following Monday. Palmer had suggested to Gibbs that Breena wouldn't mind picking up Amira on the late nights, after she picked up Tori from the daycare. Gibbs called Breena who was fine with that plan. However she and Tori were visiting her mother for the week. They would be returning Sunday night.

The Friday before Amira was to start with the program, a big case came up. It involved a man who was threatening to jump off a window ledge. No one could get him to come in, but he never actually jumped either. Palmer was the one to talk him down. He climbed out on to the ledge to sit with the man. Eventually, Jimmy and the man were given sandwiches. Palmer's had a parabolic mic hidden in it. He didn't realize that the ENTIRE group could here EVERYTHING he was saying to the man. Including those back at headquarters. Back at NCIS, Gibbs and the others were listening in. Palmer was talking to the man on the ledge about Gibbs.

"Some people have it much tougher than others, but I promise you No one has had it tougher than Gibbs. I mean his wife and daughter were murdered in cold blood! But still he presses on. He pretty much has alwayskept to himself and he works on boats in his basement. I mean sure he kisses Abby on the cheek pretty often. But he's never really been a hugger. At least he's never hugged me. He's actually changed since he took his Goddaughter in after her mother died. He's alot warmer than he used to be. Kids can do that. Soften a person. But even three years ago, when my adoption fell through… Ryan, I lost my KID. Gibbs was the one I felt the most comfort from. What he said to me that day, stayed with me. Even without the hugs, I will NEVER forget the kindness Gibbs showed me that day. He really cared."

"Uncle Jethro?",said a little voice, timidly. Gibbs turned around to see Amira looking concerned. Abby was standing behind her

"Gibbs,I didn't know that you guys had that on. I never would have brought her up if I had." Gibbs waved it away and said,

"Its fine Abbs." Then he looked at Amira and said,

"Come here." Amira went to him and he sat down on his desk chair and pulled her onto his lap.

"Everythings gonna be ok, sweetpea."

"But who's uncle Jimmy talking to? Why is he on the radio?"

"Well, a man is really really sad right now and your Uncle Jimmy's just trying to help him. We have the radio on so we can here if he needs us." Amira seemed to accept that answer for a moment then she asked,

"Is that man going to hurt himself if uncle Jimmy can't make him feel better? Will he hurt Uncle Jimmy?" Abby shot Gibbs a shocked and concerned look, but the man just took it in stride.

"That's why we have to radio. And some of the team are there with him. We are making sure that doesn't ?"

"Ok."

"Why don't you go back down with Aunt Abby now."

"We were going to go get food.", Amira said.

"That's why we came up here,Gibbs. To see if it would be ok if we went out for something to eat."

"That's fine with me. Just be back in half an hour,Abbs. There's still work to do."

"We will. Thanks,Gibbs. Come on, Miri." Amira got up, but then turned around and looked at her Godfather for a moment before throwing her arms around him.

"I'm sorry about your family, Uncle for wanting me to live with you. I love you." Gibbs hugged the little girl back and said,

"Thanks, Sweetpea. Love you, too." He kissed her forhead and then sent her off with Abby. True to her word, Abby took Amira to the dinner and they were back in thirty minutes. Amira read for awhile and listened to music on her tablet that Abby had gotten for her. Actually Abby had refurbished an old one for the 4th grader. She had decided it would be easier if the young girl had her own computer. Abby got back to work and eventually made a breakthrough.

"Amira I gotta go up and talk to Gibbs! Don't leave the lab."

"ok, Aunt Abby. But why can't I go with you?", Amira asked

"It's about the case and you're really not supposed to hear any case related stuff.", Abby explained.

"But I want to know if Uncle Jimmy's ok and if that guy he's trying to help is ok!", Amira protested

"Hon, I promise I'll get an update and tell you at least that much when I get back. But I really gotta get up there now.", Abby said as patiently as possible.

"Ok.", Amira replied reluctantly. Abby headed up to the squadroom and saw that Gibbs wasn't around.

"Where's Gibbs? I really need to talk to him!" The others shushed her and pointed to the radio where Palmer could still be heard talking to Ryan.

"Are you telling me that you just want to be an assistant ME all your never thought about something else?"

"Well, I'm just happy where I am. I love working with Dr Mallard. He was the one who inspired me to go back and finish med school and take the board exams."

"Did you pass?"

"Actually, no I didn't. Not the first time. Or the second. But the third time, I did. I'm a full Doctor now. None of my co workers know. I never told any of them."

"Why not? You could go anywhere you want now. Why stay?",Ryan asked increduously.

"Well,I probably will go somewhere else. Someday. Nothing lasts forever. But, working at NCIS with Abby and Dr Mallard and the team, it just feels right somehow. It's where I belong."

Abby and the others had been listening in shock to the whole thing. After a second of silence Abby grabbed Bishop by the hand and said,

"Come on!" before dragging the other woman out of the room. After Abby found Gibbs and updated him about both developements, she headed down to fill Amira in.

"So uncle Jimmy's an actual doctor and you didn't even know? WOW! That's so cool!"

"I know! I'm so proud of him!", Abby replied with a grin, then added, "Gibbs is going to where he is and tell them what I found. Things will work out for everyone really soon."

"Good.", Amira said. Within an hour Ryan was talked off the ledge and both he and Palmer were ok. Palmer was humiliated when he found out that everything he had said about Gibbs had been heard by Gibbs,but he felt good to know his NCIS family supported him and was proud of him for passing the exam finally. He decided the best thing to know was go to Gibbs' house and talk to him in person. Amira answered the door when he knocked. She threw herself into his arms and he barely managed to catch her.

"Hi, Uncle Jimmy! I'm so glad you're ok. Did you help that man? Is he ok?"

"It was really a teen boy. But yeah, he's going to be fine. Is your uncle Jethro busy?"

"No. He's in the basement. You can go on down." Palmer smiled and said,

"Thanks."

"Uncle Jimmy?", Amira stopped the man

"Yes?", was the reply. Amira looked up at him and said,

"I'm happy for you that you are a doctor. But I'm glad you stayed at NCIS."

"Thankyou,Amira.", Palmer said as he continued on to the basement. Amira's voice stopped him again,

"Uncle Jimmy?"

"What?"

"Uncle Jethro isn't mad at you for what you said. You don't have to be nervous."

"Thanks, sweetheart." Palmer said, not really convinced. He slowly headed down the basement stairs. He hesitated for a moment,watching Gibbs working on another boat. Then he began to stammer.

"A-agent Gibbs. I don't really know how to say this. I know you heard what I said. I wasn't saying it to gossip. I-I just wanted to find a way to get through to Ryan. I understand that you're mad at me. If you want to fire me, I understand that,too. I just…", Palmer was cut off as the man who never hugged pulled him into a tight, fatherly hug. Palmer hugged the man back with a smile on his face. Gibbs wasn't angery with him. In fact he had shown him once again, that he was loved and a real part of the NCIS family. Gibbs really cared. Neither man noticed the smile figure at the top of the stairs watching them with a big smile on her own face.

 **Well, there's chapter 22. Next chapter one Wednesday and it will be centered around Something Blue with the McGee wedding and baby announcement. Please remember all reviews are much appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well, here's the chapter that revolves around Something Blue! Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

A few weeks later, everyone was preparing for McGee and Delilah's wedding. Abby would be McGee's best man. She let Amira come along with her when she was trying on tuxes with the guys. Bishop and Quinn were there to judge. The only ones missing were Palmer and Gibbs. they were out on a Carrier to pick up a body to take to autopsy at NCIS Amira was staying with Abby while Gibbs was gone. Mcgee was facetiming with Delilah who was out on assignment for the DOD. Amira went over and said,

"Can I say Hi, Uncle Tim?"

"Sure sweetie.", he said, holding the phone in front of her.

"Hi Aunt Dee!", The girl said. Delilah smiled and said,

"Hi, Amira. Are you having fun watching this craziness?" Amira giggled and replied.

"They aren't crazy, Aunt Delilah. They're just trying on tuxes. Aunt Abby is too. I think that's weird. Girls don't wear tuxes." McGee and Delilah chuckled and McGee said,

"Well, this one does. Abby never does things the usual way."

"That's right. Amira, Abby is Abby. That's why we love her. would you want her to be any different than she is?"

"No! I love her like she is now!"

"There ya have it,Kiddo." Delilah said. Then she said that she had to get off soon so Amira when back to Quinn and Bishop to watch the tuxedo modeling. First Torres came out followed by Reeves. At last Abby came out.

"Isn't this Total perfection?!",she asked. The others agreed that it was. Amira looked uncertain,though.

"Aunt Abby, why are you going to where a tux? Why aren't you wearing a pretty dress like me?", Amira was chosen,along with Tori Palmer,to be the flower girl. They had already gone with Breena, Delilah, Bishop, and Abby to get flower girl dresses when Bishop and Breena got bridesmaids dresses and Delilah tried on wedding dresses. Tali DiNozzo was also chosen to be a flower girl and Tony was a groomsman. They wouldn't be able to come until the day before the wedding, however, since they were in Paris. Ziva as well as Quinn weren't asked to be in the wedding as Delilah didn't know either of them very well. Abby smiled at her young goddaughter and answered her question.

"Well, since I am Tim's best woman,I will be standing with him and the other guys. I have to match them."

"Oh. Ok.", Amira said. She seemed to be ok with that explanation. Finally, Everyone had found a tux they liked, so the clothing was paid for and Abby and Amira finally headed out to eat. Delilah, on her end, was busy with wedding planning as well as a big case at work. She had been feeling extra tired and a little nauseas. She pushed it aside, figuring she was just stressed with work and wedding planning. She did her best to hide how she was feeling from McGee and the others. It was working until one evening, she collapsed and had to be rushed to the hospital. McGee didn't get around to letting the others know until the next day. Gibbs rushed to be with him as soon as he heard. McGee was completely a wreck. He burst into tears the moment Gibbs asked how Delilah was.

"Hey. She'll be fine.",Gibbs said gently.

"But what if she's not?",McGee asked fearfully.

"She will be. Have faith.", Gibbs replied.

"After she was paralized the doctors said she could have more problems down the road. Boss, what if This is down the road?",McGee said huskily.

"Don't think like that. You can't think like that. Come on. Come sit down.",Gibbs said gently. The two sat like that for a long time, just waiting for results to come. When McGee was finally taken back to Delilah's room, Gibbs headed back to the Office. McGee held his fiance's hand and Delilah began,

"Babe, if I'm not ok…"

"You will be. Don't talk like that."

"Will you let me finish?"

"Ok."McGee said,reluctantly.

I'm just saying even if it's not. We'll still be fine. We can get through it. As long as we have each other."

"I know.", said McGee. Just then, the doctor came in.

"Other than a mild concusion from the fall. You'll be just fine. You're a tad anemic which is to be expected.

"Why?", Delilah asked, confused.

"Well, in your condition.", the doctor replied. McGee and Delilah just stared at the woman.

"You didn't know."

"Know what?", asked McGee.

"Well, you're going to be parents.", The doctor said with a grin. Without warning, McGee passed out on the floor. Delilah looked at the doctor and said,

"This is just how I imagined it."

Later that day, Abby came by with Amira in tow. She had had a half day at school. So there was no after school program that day. Since Abby's work was mostly comepleted, she was able to leave, so she picked up Amira.

"Miri, we need to stop at the hospital and take these flowers to Delilah. She's not feeling well.

"What happened?", Amira asked, concerned.

"I think she just over stressed herself. She was planning the wedding and working on a major case at work at the same time. She'll be fine.", Abby assured the little girl. By then they were at the hospital, so Abby parked, and she and Amira went the way to Delilah's room, several of the nurses and doctors greeted Abby and she responded even as she kept walking.

"Wow! Do you know everyone here?"

"We've worked alot of cases and I've done some research at this hospital. Its unfortunately usually where one of us is brought when we get hurt on a case. They know us ALL pretty well at this hospital. Oh here's the room.", Abby said. Then she told Amira to wait until she made sure it was ok to go in. When Abby opened the door and peeked inside she said,

"No! Not you too!" McGee was lying on the bed next to Delilah, holding an icepack on his head.

"What happened?", Abby demanded

"I just passed out.", Abby glared and said,

"Nobody just passes out for no reason! And you're glowing. Why are you glowing.

"I'm really fine, Abby.", McGee said, and Delilah added,

"And I'm not glowing."

"You are deffinately glowing. I need to know why you're glowing. Please tell me." Amira pushed her way in and said,

"Yeah, Uncle Tim. Aunt Delilah. Please!?"

"Amira? what are you doing here?", McGee asked.

"Half day at her school. Breena picked her up and then just picked up Tori early from daycare. Amira is staying with me, since Gibbs is back on the carrier. My part of the work is done for the day, So, I just picked Amira up from Breena's and came straight here."

"We're going out to eat after this. Then we get to go to the movies. But please tell us the secret.",Amira said. McGee sighed.

"We haven't heard back from Delilah's mom yet, so if we tell you,neither of you can say anything till we tell Delilah's parents."

"I won't tell anyone, but,sersiously!?"

"I won't tell either. But what is happening?", Amira added. Delilah and McGee grinned and said,

"It's true! We're having a baby!"

"YES! BEST. NEWS EVER!", Abby said, as she ran to the bed and jumped in with her friends to give them a big hug. Amira ran over to McGee's side and hugged him since there wasn't enough room for her in the bed.

"This is SO Amazing!", the little girl squealed. After Abby and Amira had left, Delilah and McGee discussed plans for the wedding.

"I'm gonna be as big as a house by July. I also want the baby to have two parents who are married.",Delilah said.

"We could elope and have a big party later after the babies are born.", McGee suggested.

"What about inviting the team and families over for dinner and having the wedding then?", Delilah asked."

"That would be great. We can make the calls. I'll try and find an officiator for the ceremony.",McGee said.

"Maybe one of our friends could get certified online to perform the ceremony. It doesn't take long.", Delilah said.

"That's actually a great idea. I know Jimmy would do it.",McGee said. They then finished planning the evening. Delilah was able to go home the next day. McGee went back to work the day after once he made sure she would be ok without him. As soon as he had a free moment, the agent headed down to Autopsy to find Palmer. Luckily, Ducky was out, so he could talk to the assistent ME alone. He and Delilah wanted to keep the actual reason for the dinner a surprise from almost everyone.

"Jimmy, we have decided to have a smaller ceremony at our house because it will be less stress for Delilah. We are telling everyone else that it's just a team dinner/housewarming thing. But we were wondering if you would be willing to get certified so you could officiate at the ceremony?" Palmer looked at his friend for a moment before suddenly pulling him into a big hug.

"Tim, I would be honored. I'll get online and get certified right away! This will be fun!"

"Thanks, Jimmy. You're a great friend."

"I'm just so honored that you want me to be such a big part of your special day. I'm really so happy for you guys."

"Thanks.",McGee said again. Then Ducky walked in, so McGee headed back upstairs, and let the two doctors get back to work. The agent couldn't stop smiling. Everything was coming together wonderfully.

 **Sorry, guys. This chapter was getting too long. The wedding and a little more will be in Friday's chapter. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated. Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, here is the wedding chapter, along with some cute moments with Amira. Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

When Gibbs got back, and the case was solved, he and Amira picked up take out and ate at home. During dinner, Amira looked at her Godfather and asked,

"Uncle Jethro, What was your little girl like?" Gibbs nearly choked on his food.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"What was she like? Did she like music? Art? Did she play sports? Was she nice?" GIbbs sighed. It still hurt to talk about his Kelly even after all this time. He swallowed hard and began.

"Well, she did love music and had a beautiful voice. She was on a little league soccer team,too. She could run like the wind. She also enjoyed being in school plays. Singing was her favorite thing to do, though. When she wasn't involved in acctivities like that, she was helping me work on the boats. She loved to go sailing in the summer. You would have loved her and she would have loved you. So would Shannon. Shannon was so full of life. she was always playing in the backyard with Kelly and she wanted me to go dancing with her on Saturday nights. Last time she asked, I was too busy. I've always hated myself for not making the time." By the time Gibbs finished, he had a far away look in his eyes. They were filled with tears, too. He was startled out of his reverie by a concerned voice saying,

"Uncle Jethro? Uncle Jethro? Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine sweetpea." Amira got up from her chair and went to hug him.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Jethro! I didn't mean to make you sad." Gibbs snuggled her in his lap and said,

"It's fine, Mira. It's good for me to remember them. What I loved about them. You are helping me do that. I haven't been able to remember many good times for a long time. Thankyou."

"Uncle Jethro? Could I help work on the boat with you?",Amira asked, tentatively

"I'd like that, Sweetpea. We'll go down after dinner.",Gibbs answered.

"Yaaay!", Amira exclaimed. So after dinner, Gibbs took Amira to the basement and taught her how to sand showed her his tools, just like he used to do with Kelly. As they worked, he realized he was enjoying the time together as much as his Goddaughter was. He was grateful that she was in his life. The day Delilah got home from the hospital, Amira was invited to her friend, Everly's house for a sleepover. It was a friday night, so the next day, Amira was taken to NCIS after breakfast the next day. She and Everly had stayed up late watching movies and eating junk food after dinner. They also did crafts and makeovers on each other and on barbies. Because of that, She was allowed to nap in Abby's lab. When she woke up, she and Abby headed up to the squad room together.

"Hey! So did you guys hear the big news?! Delilah's going to be fine."

"We know, Abs.", Gibbs said.

"Yeah, it was probably just stress over the wedding and everything.", Abby added. She had a mysterious big grin on her face, which was making everyone suspiscious. Before anyone could question the Goth though, the Director came in with questions of his own.

"Gibbs, do you have any idea why Agent McGee would be inviting me to his house for dinner Tonight?"

"Why?", Gibbs asked, "Why not?"

"Well, it wasn't the invitation that was strange as much as the wording of the email.", Vance said. Then he proceded to explain.

"Well, I got one too.", Gibbs said when his friend was finished.

"You did?"

"And I'm going.", Gibbs replied

"You are?", Vance asked.

"Yeah. We all are. Arent you?", Gibbs asked. Before Vance could answer, Reeves spoke up,

"I got one too."

"So did I.",Torres added.

"We all did.", Bishop said.

"Well, of course I'm going as well. But, what could be the reason for having us all over for dinner all of a sudden like this?",Vance said.

"Yeah, and so soon after Delilah was released from the hospital.",Reeves added. Gibbs had a suspicion that someone in the room knew more than they were letting on. He turned his eyes on Abby and said,

"Abbs?"

"Auntie Abbs, no! Don't tell. You promised!", Amira hissed.

"This sounds intriguing. But we all know you have a big secret, Abby. And we all know how to break you.", Quinn said slyly

"Miri's right. I can't tell you. It's nothing bad, but I promised McGee and Delilah I wouldn't say anything until her parents were told."

"Told what?", Torres pressed.

"Yeah, Abby. Come on, you know you wanna tell us.", Bishop pushed further. Abby bounced on her heals, trying to keep in the secret. Everyone was staring at her. The team and Vance were trying to find out the secret and Amira was frantically trying to get Abby to keep her mouth shut. Unfortunately. The team finally broke the Forensics specialist.

"OOH! Delilah'shavingababy!", Abby blurted out in a gave an exasparated sigh and threw up her hands!

" Aunt Aaaaabbbbyyy! I'm the kid in the room! You're supposed to be the grown-up! You're stronger than that! You shouldn't have let them get to you!"

"I know! The pressure got to me and it just came out! Don't ever follow my example if you end up in the same situation.", Abby replied, feeling guilty.

"It's ok. We all mess up."

"Sorry, Abby. We shouldn't have pushed you.", Torres said.

"Yeah,sorry Abbs.", Bishop said.

"It's ok. I'm the one that couldn't take the pressure."

"Uncle Jethro, can I come to the party too."

"Well, yeah.", McGee insisted I bring you. Victoria and Breena would have been invited,too, if they didn't that mother/daughter thing."

"Yaaay!" When everyone was gathered at the McGee home, McGee stood to make a speach.

"So you are all probably wondering why we invited you all here tonight. Well, Delilah and I have an announcement."

"We wanted to tell you all together.", added Delilah.

"Auntie Abbs, you'd better tell them.", Amira whispered. Abby winced and said out loud,

"They already know. I'm sorry! I just got really excited and then I blew it. It just slipped out."

"I TRIED to stop her.", Amira said, making a face. The others chuckled and then McGee said,

"You didn't blow it, Abbs. Well… yeah, ya kinda did."

"No, it's really ok. I got ahold of my mom this morning, so the family's covered.",Delilah said.

"Well, anyway, because of the new developement, there's been a change in plans. We'll have a party later for out of town family, but we wanted to go ahead and have our wedding now, with all of you, who mean more to us then we ever say. And Abby, you're still my best woman. Amira, we have some flowers so I still want you to be our flower girl."

"Ok!", Amira said enthusiastically.

"We couldn't get Delilah's sister on a flight out of London in time.", McGee said.

"So, Gibbs, Would you like to be my man of honor?"

"It would be my honor.", Gibbs said. Then Ducky came over to the woman and said,

"My dear, I would be most honored if you would let me be the one to give you away. Delilah gave Ducky a platonic kiss on the lips and said,

"I would love that,Dr Mallard."

"You need a preist or a Rabi or someone to perform the ceremony.", Gibbs said.

"That would be Palmer.", McGee said. Everyone looked at the young ME, who grinned and said,

"Yeah, Tim asked me this morning. I got ordained in twenty minutes online with the universal church. You can now call me Reverend Jim." Everyone cheered, then headed back to get ready. Amira was shocked when she found out what the song would be when Delilah came out.

"Why would you come down the aisle to a rock and roll song? Shouldn't it be the wedding march or something classical?" McGee and Delilah chuckled and Delilah responded,

"Usually that's the way things are done, Honey. But this song is the one Tim and I were going to dance to for our first dance as a married couple. Since there is no reception, we are using it for the precessional."

"Oh. That's cool!", Amira replied. Then she gave Delilah a hug before giving one to McGee.

"I'm so glad you guys are having your wedding now and I can't wait for the baby to be born!"

"Thankyou, sweetheart. We can't wait for him or her to meet you.", McGee said. Then he headed back to another room to take a moment to breath. Gibbs found him there and asked,

"You ready?

"I am. Why am I so nervous?"

"Comes with the territory. You'll be fine the second you see her coming towards you. I've got something for you.", Gibbs said. Then he took a beautiful gold watch out of his pocket and handed it to McGee.

"Boss?"

"It was given to my father and then he gave it to me when I got married. I want you to have it to wear tonight."

"Something borrowed is really for the bride,Boss."

"This isn't borrowed. It's yours. I've held onto it and I only wear it for special occasions."

"But you wore it tonight.", McGee pointed out.

"Eh, I had a hunch.", Gibbs said with a small smile. Then he showed McGee the back of the watch. It was engraved to read,

" _Remember to breathe, Tim._ " McGee struggled to hold back tears as he said,

"Thankyou,Boss." Gibbs just put a gentle hand to the younger man's face and let his eyes do the talking. McGee headed out to the living room and was met by Abby who gave him a big hug.

"You ready?", he asked her in a low voice. She smiled softly at her "little brother" and nodded as she whispered,

"Yeah. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks.", McGee replied softly. Then they took their places. Bishop helped Amira put her flower petal basket together and then went out to her seat. a few minutes later, The music started and Amira walked down across the room ahead of Delilah, tossing petals as she made her way to where Abby was standing. When she stopped next to Abby, the woman whispered,

"Great Job,Babes."

"Thanks. It wasn't hard at all!", Amira whispered back. As Palmer performed the ceremony to make the couple man and wife. Amira looked around, marveling at how blessed she was to be a part of this family. When Palmer said,

"You two should probably kiss now.", Amira grinned. When she looked up at Abby, she noticed the woman was crying. The little girl knew they were happy tears, so she snuggled into her Godmother for a hug. Abby hugged her back and Amira felt very blessed once more, to know how much she was loved. The love from the couple for each other and the love from the entire family radiated around the room. Amira decided this was the best new family she could ever have dreamed of. She wished this moment could last forever.

 **Well, McGee and Delilah are now Married and have a baby on the way. Or at least they think it's just one baby. More Tony and family in the next chapter which will be posted on Monday! Please don't forget to review! They are MUCH appreciated! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well, Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy! It's a transition and has alot of fluff in it! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

A couple of weeks later, really early, Abby ran into the squadroom.

"GibbsGibbsGibbs!"

"Yeah, Abbs. What is it?"

"Well, I just realized that Miri's birthday is in just two weeks."

"Yeah. I know that Abbs."

"Gibbs! It's her birthday! What are you going to do about it?",Abby asked, exasperatedly. Gibbs just shrugged and replied,

"Cake and ice cream and maybe have you and Ducky, Palmer, and the team over for barbecue."

"Gibbs! it's Miri's first birthday back in DC. It needs to be more special than that. She really loves science and history. And she loves hanging out with her friends. What about taking her and a few of her friends to the smithsonian. She'd love that. I'll even help organize."

"Abbs. I was just planning on keeping it small. I didn't want to overwhelm her. It's her first birthday without her mom."

"Gibbs, this distraction might just be what she needs!" Gibbs thought for a moment.

"Ok, Abbs. Amira's birthday is on a Sunday so we'll do this the saturday before. Then we can do the barbeque on her birthday the next day. Get to work on that. Just don't go overboard."

"I would never do that,Gibbs.", said Abby with a smirk. Gibbs gave her a look, but before he could call her on that, the rest of the team started making their way in. After greeting them, Abby headed back down to her lab.

Meanwhile, In Paris, Tony and Ziva were getting things settled so they would be ready to move back to DC in a couple of months. Ziva had talked to Vance who told her that the job would begin at the start of the next school year. Tony was offered a job consulting until he found something more permanent.

"Tony, we should tell the team. I didn't want to say anything until it was deffinate, but they should know now."

"I know. We'll call Abby tomorrow morning she can hopefully get everyone down to the lab for a video conference. ",Tony replied

"That is a good idea. We also need to prepare Tali",Ziva replied. Tony nodded. Then a voice behind them startled them

"Ima? Abba?"What are you doing?" both parents turned to the voice. It was their daughter. She had been watching a movie, but apparently had tired of it. Tony looked at his little girl and said,

"Hey there, Princess. Ima and I are sorting through things. In just a few weeks, we're all going to go on an airplane to our new home."

"We're going away? When are we coming back?"

"Well, we are going home, Motek. We're going back to where your Aba and I lived for many years before you came along. It's time for us to go back home as a family."

"This is our home.", Talli said, confused. Tony pulled the little one into his lap.

"That's right. This is where we live now. But home is where your family is. All of our family, like Grandpa D, Grandpa Gibbs, Aunt Abby, Uncle Tim, Uncle Jimmy, and Grandducky, they all live in DC. Remember when we went there for New Year's a few months ago?"

"Yes. Are we going to live with Grandducky?",Talli asked. Tony and Ziva chuckled.

"No,Tali. We will have our own place like we do here. And we will come back and visit here sometimes.", Ziva replied, kissing her sweet little one on the head. Ziva decided to take Tali and go fix dinner, while Tony finished cleaning up. About an hour later, the family sat down to eat and enjoy being together.

Abby was working down in her lab the next morning when she recieved a text. It read,

 ** _Hey Abbs. Video conference in half an hour? Can ya get the team together in your lab?_** It was from Tony. Abby smiled and sent a reply. Then she called upstairs to alert Gibbs. He agreed to get the team down there if she would call Ducky and Palmer. Thirty minutes later, The team was gathered around Abby's computer.

"DiNozzo? Ziver? What's going on? Why'd ya want us down here?",Gibbs asked.

"Well,Gibbs, we have news that we wanted to tell you all at the same time."

"Ooh! Did you set a wedding date?", Abby asked.

"Well, we are still discussing that. We would like to get married on December 31st. We want to ring in the New Year as a married couple. We would like to start our New life that way."

"Yeah, like, New Year, New beginning."

"But that's so far away.", Abby groaned.

"Well, that's what we want to do. But that's not why we're calling."

"Then why are you calling?", McGee asked.

"Well, Tony and I have decided to move back. We will be coming to DC in a couple of months.", Ziva said with a smile. Tony was grinning as well.

"YAAAY!", Abby squeeled.

"Tori will be thrilled to have a new playmate.", Palmer said.

"Where IS Miss Tali, by the way?", Asked Ducky.

"She's taking her nap right now. We just wanted to call now to make sure you'd all be around.",Tony said.

"So do ya guys have jobs lined up? Are you coming back to NCIS?",Bishop asked.

"Not as Field agents. Director Vance offered me a position as a Foreign relations instructor at the Training center.", Ziva said, and Tony added,

"And I'm gonna be consulting on cases until I find something more permanent."

"It'll be good to have you both around again, DiNozzo. Amira'll enjoy having Tali nearby,too.", Gibbs said."

"When'll you move back here? When does your job start, Ziva?", Quinn asked.

"It does not start until September, but we would like to move back by June or July. We want to allow ourselves plenty of time to settle into the new surroundings."

"Well, congratsulations, you two.", Reeves said.

"Yeah. What he said.", Torres added. He'd been pretty quiet up to that point. But since he realized that his job wasn't in jeapordy, he was looking forward to getting to know DiNozzo and Ziva soon a case came up so the NCIS crew had to sign off and get to work. Everyone was really excited that the rest of their family was coming home, even if it wasn't as field agents.

over the next two weeks, Abby looked times at the Smithsonian. The smithsonian had free admission, so that was a plus. The place had eleven separate meuseums. Since Amira was really into science and history, Abby thought she and her friends would enjoy the Meuseam of American history, and the Air and Space Meuseum. She gave Gibbs the information, and he told her what time he thought would work best. Then she called the parents of each kid in Amira's group of friends. They all said they could come. Finally, she called the Meuseum and schedueled a time. Over the next two weeks, Gibbs was busy building something for Amira whenever she wasn't around or when she was asleep. He also got Abby, Bishop, and Quinn to help with decorating. The three women also picked out some things of their own to give Amira for her birthday. Amira for her part suspected nothing. Finally it was the day before her birthday. After breakfast, Gibbs said,

"Go get ready as fast as you can. I need you to run some errands with me, today."

"Ok, Uncle Jethro.", the little girl agreed. She had had to go on a lot of errands with her godfather, so this was nothing new. She didn't get suspicious until they passed the sign that said Smithsonian institute, next right.

"Uncle Jethro?", She asked. He just smiled and kept driving. Soon they turned right and pulled into the parking lot. Amira's eyes went wide with wonder.

"What are we doing here?"

"Happy birthday, sweetpea.", Gibbs said,simply.

"We're really going here for my birthday? This is SO cool! Thankyou, uncle Jethro!" Gibbs just smiled again and found a place to park. Amira jumped out and tugged on his hand.

"Come on! Let's go!"

"Ok. slow down. It's not going anywhere.",Gibbs replied with a chuckle. Maybe Abby was right. This would be good for his girl. When Amira and Gibbs got inside the Air and space Museum, Amira was suprised and so excited to see Everly, Braxton,Cody, Aroura, and Kadence waiting for her. Abby and McGee were there too, as well as Ducky and and Palmer, and the rest of the team. The kids were entertained for a few hours. They wanted to experience everything the institute had to offer. The adults were having fun as well. Even Gibbs seemed to be enjoying himself When Amira wasn't looking, McGee, Torres, Palmer, and Clay sneaked into one of the the gift shops and got birthday presents for Amira to give her the next day. Palmer got her a Junior chemistry set. McGee got her a telescope. Clay got her a bucket hat that said Smithsonian institute on it and Torres got her a shirt to match. The others had already gotten presents for Amira. When the kids had seen all they wanted to see at the Air and Space Museum, They all went out to eat at the restaraunt near there. There, Amira opened her gifts from her school friends. She recieved a couple of barbies(a scientist barbie and a Safari barbie), a wooden star puzzle, an opperation game, and a little tote with a Llama on it. She absolutely loved all of her gifts. After everyone had eaten, they went to see The Museum of American History where they stayed untill it was time for the parents to come pick up their kids. On the way back home, Amira turned to Gibbs and said,

"Best birthday party ever!"

"Glad you had fun,Kiddo. But don't forget, we have the barbecue with the team tomorrow."

"I can't wait! Thankyou for today!"

"You're Welcome, Mira.", Gibbs said. When they arrived home, There was a package waiting for Amira from France. It was from Tony and Ziva. Gibbs gave her permission to open it. Inside she found a Madeline doll that came with her dog, Geniveive. Amira was thrilled and she took the doll and dog to bed with her that night. The next day, Gibbs needed to figure out how to get his present to Amira, that he'd been working on with Abby and the female members of his team, into place. Breena offered to take Amira to the park with Tori until he said it was ok to come back. The girls had alot of fun together, while Abby and Bishop decorated for the party and Gibbs, Torres, Clay, and McGee got the present set up. After it was in place, Abby, Bishop, and Quinn added their final touches. When Amira came in, She couldn't beleive she was in the same house. The decorations were so cool. They mexico themed and there was even a Llama pinata. She and Tori had so much fun taking turns whacking the llama until they were showered with small toys and candy. Gibbs and Torres got the grill fired up and cooked the ribs and chicken. Abby, Delilah, and Breena got the rest of the food ready. finally it was time to eat. they all enjoyed the food and then Abby announced,

"After we clean up here. Amira should open her presents before dessert." Gibbs had gotten Amira a llama themed cake from the bakery nearby. Abby chose the icecream. It didn't take long to clean up. Afterwards they all headed into the living room. Amira opened her gifts from Ducky, Palmer, McGee, Torres, and Reeves. Ducky had given her several books, including, Madeline, a Mystery about Josafina,an American girl,and Anne of Green gables. Amira couldn't wait to read them. Director Vance had gotten her some art supplies with the help of his daughter,Kayla. Gibbs said that Amira could only use the junior chemistry set with help from Abby,Palmer, or Ducky. She put on her hat and shirt right away. Then she came back and opened the last gift. McGee's telescope. She found out afterwards that she wasn't finished with gifts.

"Amira, There's something else for you in the backyard.", Gibbs said. Abby was hardpressed to hold in her excitement. as Amira was blindfolded and led out the back door. When they reached the destination, Abby removed the blindfold. Amira looked in front of her and gasped. standing there was a beautiful Lavender and seagreen clubhouse.

"What?! Uncle Jethro, did you make this? When?"

"I made the walls while you were asleep or playing with your friends. Aunt Abby, Aunt Ellie, and Aunt Alex painted it and made the llama print curtains. The guys helped me set it up today while you were at the park with Tori and Aunt Breena." Amira stared back and forth between the clubhouse and Gibbs and the others for a moment. Then she ran to Gibbs and threw her arms around him.

"Thankyou! I love you!", she said. Gibbs smiled, gave her a squeeze, and said,

"Go have a look inside." Amira walked in and saw a cool looking foldable fuzzy purple chair in the other corner, she saw a cool looking wooden desk and chair.

"The desk and chair is from me. The fuzzy chair is from your Aunt Ellie.", Quinn said.

"Thankyou! I love them!" Abby then came up and said,

"Look over next to the fuzzy chair. That's from me." Amira looked and saw a cool looking solar powered floor lamp. It was light green and light blue and was a cool cylinder shape with light stencils that looked like dasies. Amira threw her arms around Abby.

"Thankyou! It's totally awesome!"

"You're welcome.", Abby said with a big smile. Amira then went around hugging everyone and thanking them. It was almost time for dessert. Everyone went inside and the cake and icecream was served. Later, Amira took Tori out to her new clubhouse and the two played until it was time for the Palmers to go home. After everyone had left, Gibbs and Amira sat down on the couch and Gibbs said,

"Well, Sweetpea, did you have a good birthday?"

"Oh yes! I still can't believe you MADE that clubhouse! How'd you get it out of the basement?!"

"I have ways.", Gibbs said mysteriously, before kissing the top of his little girl's head.

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?", sighed Amira. Gibbs just shook his head and said,

"Time for you to get ready for bed. You can enjoy your club house more after we get home tomorrow."

"Ok.", Amira said. Then she headed to her room to put her PJs on and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She went back to the living room and said,

"I'm ready. Will you read me a story?" Gibbs smiled and shrugged before standing up and walking the girl back to her bedroom.

"Sure.", he said as they walked down the hall. Amira chose one of the Nancy Drew books and Gibbs began to read the first chapter. He was halfway through when he realized Amira was sound asleep. He covered her with her blanket and kissed her goodnight. Then he whispered,

"Love you,Sweet Girl." ,before turning off her light,and walking quietly out of the room.

 **Well, Amira had a fun birthday. Next chapter will revolve around Rendevous! Yes, I'm going there. But I promise there is a method to my madness. Hope you will continue to read this story! Please remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Catch ya Thursday for the next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's the next chapter! All hell is about to break loose! Enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

A couple of weeks later, Abby called a girls only meeting in the squad room. She gathered Bishop and Quinn together to discuss plans for Delilah's baby shower. Torres was already at work as well ,so he stood back and watched everything unfold. Abby was in full drill sargeant mode.

"Ok. This is no ordinary case. It involves one of our own. I need everyone at the top of their game."

"I am always at the top of my game.", said Torres. Abby pointed a finger at Torres and then said,

"I like your attitude Torres! But you're sitting this one out. Quinn can I count on you for drinks and balloons?"

"On it.", Quinn called from her desk. McGee came up behind Abby and said,

"What's going on?" Abby turned to him and said,

"Nothing that concerns you. You men are NOT invited to this baby shower." McGee gave her a look.

"If it's about a baby shower I think It DOES concern me. AND FYI, men DO GO to baby showers."

"McGee, the girls have got this covered. So just go sit down and relax."

"Ok.", McGee agreed, and headed to his desk. Just then Bishop came in with a box full of baby shower decorations.

"Look what I found down in evidence. Tried to return them to the rightful owners but they said to toss them, so I brought them up for us to use. Abby looked at her friend and said,

"You know I love recycling." The men brought up that case and McGee said,

"Remember, it was the two cousins who fought over the name of the baby and shot each other." Quinn rolled her eyes and said,

"And that is why men aren't invited to baby showers."

"That's why I'll never have kids.", Torres retorted. Then Quinn's phone rang ,and she gave an exasperated look and said,

"Who needs kids when you've got mom?"

At that Moment, Reeves walked over just in time to hear McGee say,

"Seriously, Abby. I really need to discuss this with Delilah first." Reeves looked at the expectant father, increduously.

"Who wears the pants in your family, Mate?"

"That's not… What? No! That's not the reason at all. I just think I should talk with Delilah before any plans are made. What if her sister wants to throw the shower? What if Delilah wants to wait a little longer before a big shower."

"Nope. The clock is ticking.", Abby said, simply.

"I KNOW THAT!", McGee all but shouted. Then he caught him self and said a little more softly,

"I know that." the team just stared at their friend in shock for a moment. Then Abby walked slowly over to her best friend and said gently.

"It's ok. You're gonna be a fantastic father." Gibbs came through the sqaudroom and said,

"And now it's time to be a fantastic agent,Tim. MTAC. Right now. Let's go." As McGee and Gibbs left the room, Abby called after Gibbs,

"Gibbs, Don't forget, Miri's invited to this shower. I'm getting her from your place. And we need to work on the blanket!"

"Got it Abbs. Gotta run, now!" Gibbs called back just before entering MTAC. Bishop turned to Abby and said,

"What blanket?", Abby beamed proudly and replied,

"I've been teaching Miri how to knit. She picked it up really fast. She's making a blanket for McGee and Delilah's baby."

"Aww. That's so sweet.", Quinn said.

"I know. Miri's the sweetest kid.", Abby replied softly. Meanwhile, McGee and Gibbs got Information in MTAC that put them smack in the middle of a high profile case. After getting the body for a NAVY SEAL back to Autopsy so Palmer and Ducky could check it out, Quinn and Bishop headed out to talk to the man's widow. Eventually, it was discovered that The SEAL wasn't who they thought it was. The new developement eventually led Gibbs, McGee and Torres to time, however, Gibbs talked to Amira before leaving. Before that, He had to talk to Abby.

"Abbs, This is not going to be a very quick trip. We'll be gone for at least a couple of weeks. Can you handle Amira for that long?" Abby looked her father-figure in the eyes and answered,

"Gibbs, We'll be fine. We can work on the blanket more if she's staying with me. I'll make sure she gets her homework finished and in bed on time. I've got this. But, Gibbs. You and McGee and Torres have to promise me you'll be careful. McGee's about to be a dad. Delilah needs him back in one peice. Amira needs YOU." Gibbs nodded and kissed Abby's cheek before saying,

"We'll be fine, Abbs." Then he walked out of the Lab. Later that evening, it was time to tell Amira.

"Sweetpea, I have to go away for a few weeks. You'll be staying with Auntie Abby, while I go to Paraquay with Unlce Tim and Uncle Nick."

"Is it Dangerous?", Amira asked timidly.

"I'm not gonna like and say their aren't risks, but the three of us know what we're doing. We know how to take the proper precautions."

"You have to protect Uncle Tim. Make sure he stays safe. He's going to be a daddy. Aunt Delilah needs him! I need you! You have to come back to me! Promise!" Gibbs just hugged his little girl tightly.

"I'll come home as soon as I can, Mira."

The next morning, The three men caught the next flight out to Paraguay. Abby was the one to pick up Amira from After school program that afternoon. Every evening before bed they worked on the blanket and Abby worked on the booties she was making. Amira's blanket was in gender neutral colors of Pastel Yellow, sea grean and pastel orange. It was finished in time for the shower. Two weeks later, Gibbs was still in Paraguay with his team and Amira was still staying with Abby. When it was time for the shower,Amira helped Abby decorate her place and even make some of the food. Everyone but Delilah showed up a little early to help. Delilah's sister had come for the shower as well. She didn't come early, because she was Delilah's ride. Delilah loved all her gifts. When she opened the blanket, she pulled Amira in for a big hug.

"Sweetie, this is beautiful! I can't beleive you made it! It's perfect!"

"I'm glad you like it Aunt Dee.", Amira said Shyly.

I love it! And so will the baby! Thankyou!" Delilah replied. Then she opened her other gifts which included a diaper Genie and Diapers from Quinn, several sleepers and diapers from Bishop. The booties and some onsies from Abby, and more Diapers,wipes, and some burp rags from Delilah's DOD friends. Delilah's sister had gotten her a crib and her parents had gotten her a changing table to match which they were bringing when they came to visit in a few weeks. The rest of the shower was spent eating, talking, and playing games. Amira and the others had a great time being together.

Gibbs, McGee and Torres found the NAVY SEAL alive, but he wouldn't leave without saving a little boy and his friends who's home was in a month later, word came that Gibbs and team were finishing up the mission and they would be home on the next Helo. Unfortunately, though them mannaged to save the boy, McGee and Gibbs were left behind fighting off the drug lords. Torres tried to get the Helo to wait but the pilot refused ,saying they needed to get out to safety for the sake of the boys and the SEAL. Torres would have to go back to the US and tell his team that he had left two of their own behind. He had let his family down. Back at headquarters the next day, he broke the sad news to the team, and they all sat in silence for a few moments before Bishop spoke up,

"Someone needs to inform Delilah. It should be me. I'm in charge in Tim's and Gibbs' absence." Quinn agreed to go down to autopsy and break the news to Ducky and Palmer.

"I'll go tell, Abby.", Reeves said.

"And poor Amira. She's lost enough. We have to find them. If there's still a chance they are alive!", Bishop said.

"We've been told to stay out of this. I can't allow an official investigation. But, I won't stop you.", Vance said. Bishop decided that she better talk to Delilah in person so she headed out to do that. Reeves and Torres headed down to talk to Abby.

"So they aren't dead?", Abby said, trying to stay strong." Torres sighed.

"We don't know. We're holding our own investigation and we won't stop untill we have answers. As of now, they are MIA."

"They're survivors though, Abby. They both have very good reasons to stay alive. We'll find them and bring them home!" Abby's eyes filled with tears and she croaked out,

"HOW am I going to break this to Miri. She'll be heartbroken. Devistated. WHAT am I supposed to tell her?" Reeves reached for his friend and held her and she broke down. He wished there was some advise he could give her. But he had no answers for her. All he could do is hold her and be there to support her.

 **Well, Gibbs and McGee are missing! How will Abby tell Amira. What about Bishop telling Delilah? Tune in Saturday to find out! Remember, All reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Well, here is the next chapter! It includes Amira's reaction. I hope you all enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Abby finally calmed down and pulled away to wipe her eyes. Then she stood up straight with a look of resolve.

"She's at her summer day-camp program right now. I have a couple of hours to process this and figure out how to tell her. I'm gonna ask Duckman to pick her up and bring her here. I'll fell better if I could sit down in here and tell her before I take her back to my place. Then I won't have to spend the whole car ride trying to figure out how not to tell her then. I can't tell her while I'm driving. I need to be able to look at her." Reeves looked his friend in the eye and said

"That's understandable. Abby, you are great with Amira. It will be instinctual. I am positive you will know what to say to her when the time comes. And you know you don't have to do this alone. If you need one of us to be here to help break the news, we will be." Abby hugged the man tightly and whispered.

"Thankyou, Clay. But I think this is something I have to do. I am going to be the one taking care of her, I should tell her alone. I need to be strong for Miri." I'm all she's got now. At least till Gibbs gets back with McGee. He will. It's Gibbs. He always comes back. I have to believe that!" Reeves pulled back and said reassuringly,

"We'll find them,Abby. We won't give up until we do. But until then, you're not all she has. She's got all of us, too. We are here for both of you, anytime. Never forget that,Abby." The two shared one more hug, and then Abby said,

"I won't. Thanks,Clay. Now get out of here. I have to talk to Ducky. Then I have to mentally and emotionally prepare myself for telling Amira."

"You will be fine, Abby. Just use your best instincts and speak from the heart.",Reeves assured her. Then he left. As soon as he left, Abby spoke to the empty room,

"Where ARE you Gibbs? I hope you and McGee are together. Why'd you jump out of that Helo? Why did McGee go after you?! Amira needs you! So do I! God, please,bring my Gibbs and Timmy back safe. They're needed HERE!" Abby stopped to catch her breath and center herself. Then she headed down to Autopsy.

"Ducky?", she asked timidly from the doorway.

"Abigail. Please come in. Dr Palmer is out getting supplies for me. Would you like to stay for a chat and a cup of tea?"

"No, right now. I need a favor. Ducky, when Jimmy gets back, could you go pick up Amira from daycamp and bring her back here?"

"Certainly. I don't mind at all. But why here?" Abby sighed and said,

"Cause I need to be the one to tell her about Gibbs. If I pick her up and wait till we get back to my place, I won't be able to hide anything from her. I don't want to tell her in the car. My lab is quiet and private."

"I will be happy to fetch Amira and bring her to you,Abigail. Do you want me to be there, when you inform the poor child?",Ducky asked,gently. Abby shook her head.

"No,Thankyou, Ducky. Clay already asked me that, but like I told him, I feel like I need to talk to her alone."

"Alright, my dear. Feel free to come talk to me anytime, however." Abby's only response to the ME was a big hug. Then she walked out the door. Before getting on the elevator, she turned back and gave a small smile and said,

"Thankyou,Ducky." Ducky just smiled and waved. Abby then got on the elevator and headed back to her lab. She picked up Bert and hugged him. Then she held the hippo and paced while she rehearsed her "speach"

"Amira, we need to talk…no, that's too straight to the point. It's harsh…..Miri,Sweetie, There's something I need to tell you…No. That won't work either." Abby paced for another few minutes before she finally felt confident in how she would have the conversation her sweet girl.

Meanwhile, Ducky arrived at the youth center and walked in to where Amira's group was. She grinned and ran to him as soon as she saw him.

"Grandducky! What are you doing here? I thought Aunt Breena was getting me!" Ducky managed a small smile for the girl.

"Hello, Dear Girl. There has been a change of plans. I am to collect you and take you to Abigail at NCIS." Amira could tell something was up. But she let it go for the time being. Once they were on the road, she turned to Ducky and asked,

"Grandducky, what's going on? Why am I going to NCIS? The director doesn't like me being there." Ducky just kept his eyes on the road, as he replied,

"He has decided to allow it for today."

"Grandducky? Something wrong. I know it! What's wrong?", Amira persisted. Ducky sighed and replied,

"Abigail has asked that she be the one to tell you. I can't say anymore at this time." Amira remained silent after that for the rest of the drive. When they got to NCIS, Ducky parked and he and Amira got out of the care. He took the small girl's hand and led her into the building and to the elevator. As soon as they reached Abby's Lab, Miri ran to the Goth and threw herself in to her arms. Ducky waved and quietly exited. After a moment, Amira pulled back and said,

"Auntie Abby, what's going on. I feel like something bad happened but Grandducky wouldn't tell me anything!" Abby led the girl over to her desk chair and handed Bert to her. Hen was still on the bed at Abby's appartment. Then Abby pulled the little girl into her lap and began tentively.

"Hon, you know how Uncle Jethro and Uncle Time have been away with Uncle Nick on a big case in another country?" Amira nodded, so Abby continued.

"Well, they were in a place that's really bad. A place called Paraguay. It's very dangerous there."

"Are they all dead? Is Uncle Jethro dead?",Amira asked, with wide terrified eyes. Abby looked her in the eyes and said,

"Babe, Uncle Tim and Uncle Jethro are MIA. Do you know what that means?" Amira nodded. She'd heard the term before.

"It mean's missing in action. It means you don't know if they are ok or not."

"Yes. They could still be alive. In fact, I refuse to believe anything else. The team here won't give up until they are home. Ok?" Amira nodded, and then gave into her tears and burried her face in Abby's shoulder. Abby hugged Miri more tightly and rocked her, struggling to hold her own tears back. After a few moments of Amira sobbing, the little child pulled back and said,

"Wait, what about Uncle Nick? He was with them,right?" Abby hated to answer this part. She knew her Goddaughter wouldn't understand. She slowly began,

"Well, your Uncle Nick and the other two were in the helicopter with the boys and man they had saved, but the bad guys were coming,Gibbs jumped out and McGee jumped out after him to fight them off. The Helicopter then flew away to get the others to safety. The pilot said they didn't have enough fuel and had to leave right then without Gibbs and McGee. Torres tried to stop the helo. The pilot ignored him.", Abby said, choking back tears again. Before Amira could respond, Torres' voice spoke up.

"Hey, Abby, I just came down to…" Amira turned to the man in pure anger, eyes full of tears.

"WHY DID YOU LET UNCLE JETHRO AND UNCLE TIM GET OUT OF THAT HELICOPTER! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP THEM SAFE AND GET THEM BACK TO ME AND AUNT DEE!"

"Amira, I tried…..", Torres started to assure the girl, but Amira ran up and punched the man in the stomach before screaming,

"I HATE YOU!", and running out of the room.

"Miri,Honey, wait!", Abby called out, and tried to catch her Goddaughter. It was too late, The elevator doors slammed shut and the elevator carried the child away. Abby turned to Torres, who was still recovering from what had happened.

"Are you ok?" Torres nodded and took a deep breath and stood up straight. Abby put a hand on his shoulder and then turned around.

I'm gonna take the stairs and try to catch her. Call Security so they make sure she doesn't leave the building!", Abby said as she ran down the hall. Torres grabbed his phone and dialed immediately. Abby got up to the squadroom as quickly as she could. When she got there however, Amira was nowhere to be seen. Abby tried not to worry herself into a panic as she racked her brain for all the possible places Amira could be hiding. Torres came up to the sqaudroom and said,

"The building's on lockdown. Did you find her?", Abby shook her head as tears shone in her eyes. By then the others had noticed something going on so they came over to the two. Bishop said that she'd call Ducky and Palmer, and they would all search the building.

"She can't have gotten far.", she agent tried to reassure the forensics specialist. The group made a plan and split up. They all had their cells so whoever found her could alert the others. Then they all headed in different dirrections calling Amira's name. Abby prayed that they could find her quickly. She felt she'd already let Gibbs down. Her first few moments as a full-time gardien and she'd lost his child. What had Gibbs been thinking when he made her the next of kin to take Amira. She was totally inept! Well, now she was the gaurdian, whether she was up to the job or not. The most important thing now was finding a lost and hurting little girl and reminding her she wasn't alone.

 **Well, where do you think Amira is hiding? Who do you think should be the one to find her? Next chapter on Thursday. Remember ALL reviews are much appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Abby checked every inch of the sqaudroom, just in case Amira had sneaked in while the group wasn't . After checking the copy room, she went to check as many interigation rooms as possible. Meanwhile, the rest of the group was going over the rest of the building, and at the same time, trying NOT to alert Vance. Ducky and Palmer went down and checked out Autopsy, in case the little girl had gone in there to hide after they had gone up to the Sqaud room. Reeves was checking conference and Torres checked every broom closet and empty office. Bishop was checking out the restrooms and locker rooms. At some point, she walked past the break room. She suddenly stopped and backtracked. She entered the breakroom and called out,

"Amira?" She heard little sniffles and squeeks coming from near the sink.

"Amira, Honey? it's me, Aunt Ellie. It's only me. Come on out."

"Go away!", a voice came out from a lower cabinate next to the sink. upon closer inspection, Ellie noticed several boxes and packages of food strewn all over the floor near the cabinate. The kid had really had to work to fit herself inside that space. Bishop sighed and called out again.

"Sweetie, come out of there, please. I'm just here to talk. Everyone is really worried about you. The entire team is looking all over the building for you. Besides, if Vance finds out about this, Abby and the rest of us are going to be in alot of trouble, and so will you." After a few moments of silence, the cabinate doors swung open, and Amira crawled out. She stood and looked at Bishop for a moment, and then ran into the woman's arms. Bishop held the girl for a few seconds, and then led her over to a chair and scooped her up into her lap. Amira sobbed and tried to speak.

"Au-Aunt Ellie, w-why did Uncle J-Jethro jump out of the Helic-coooopppptttterrrrr?"

"Ooooh, Honey, Uncle Nick said he never got in. The bad guys were coming and shooting, Uncle Tim jumped out to help him and the pilot took off. Uncle Nick ordered the pilot to turn around but the man didn't listen because it wasn't safe to turn back according to him."

"So U-uncle Nick tried to get them b-back?", Amira asked through hiccups. Bishop stroked her hair and said,

"Of course.", They're a team. He wouldn't leave them if he had a choice. And we are not going to stop searching until we get them back, orders or not!" Amira snuggled against the agent and held on tight. After a few moments she pulled back and said softly,

"I was really mean to Uncle Nick. I told him that I hated him. He probably feels really bad now. I didn't mean it. I have to say I'm sorry!"

"I need to call the others and let them know I found you. Then we'll go back to the squad room and you can tell him. I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it. He understands." Bishop picked up her cell and dialed Abby.

"Hey, found her. … Yeah,she's ok. She was hiding in the break room. We have to clean up really quick…. long story. I'll let her tell you. Ok, Abbs. We'll see you guys in a few. Bye." After hanging up, the agent turned to Amira.

"How about I help you put this stuff back before we go.", Amira gave Bishop a sheepish look and said,

"Ok." The two got the mess cleaned up pretty quickly, Then Bishop got them both a snack from the vending machine and a drink and they headed back upstairs. Meanwhile, in the sqaudroom, Torres talked to Abby while they waited.

"She hates me. She ran away because of me."

"Woah. Hold it right there, Torres. This was in NO WAY your fault. Miri didn't mean what she said. She'll come around. She's just really upset and scared right now and she lashed out. Don't ever let anyone convince you that you could have done anything different. K?" Torres just nodded, and the two sat in silence and waited.

When Bishop and Amira entered the sqaudroom, Abby rushed over to the pair. Amira handed her juice bottle and bag of quaker snack mix to Bishop and threw herself into her Godmother's arms.

"Miri I was SO WORRIED! Why'd you run off like that?"

"I'm sorry I scared you, Aunt Abbs! I was just so upset and my body took over my mind!"

"I get that, but Don't ever run off like that again. It's not safe. And the Director would be so mad if he knew!"

"The Director already knows,Ms Sciuto." The group turned with a start towards the voice and saw Vance standing there with his arms crossed and looking stern. Amira imediately ran over to the man and said,

"It was my fault, Mr Director. Please don't be mad at them. I punched Uncle Nick and ran off before they could stop me! But Why did you let Uncle Jethro and Uncle Tim go to Paraguay and into the jungle! You knew they would be in danger!"

"Amira!", Abby tried to say,

"No, Ms Sciuto, It's alright. She just found out her father figure is missing. She has a right want answers.",Vance said. The others held back sighes of relief and tried to hide their surprise as their main boss knelt down to Amira's level and said,

"Sweetheart, They asked to go on this rescue mission and then asked permission to see it all the way through. They did know how dangerous it was, but they went anyway because people needed their help. Children needed their help. They showed great courage by fighting to make sure those Children were safe. I promise you, we are doing EVERYTHING in our power to bring your uncles back home for you and for Agent McGee's wife and baby. We won't rest uncle we do. I know that's not what you wanted to hear, but you will be one of the first to know as soon as we find them."

"Ok. Thankyou."

"You are welcome, Ms Sciuto, I need to see you in my office as soon as you get a moment."

"Yes,Sir.", Abby said. After Vance left Amira turned and said,

"You're going to get in trouble! I know it. It's all my fault!"

"Babe, it's ok! I promise I'm not in trouble. He just wants to talk to ?" Amira nodded and Abby continued.

"You stay here with the team and I'll be back soon."

"Ok." Abby kissed Amira's forehead and dashed up the stairs to Vance's office. Amira then ran over to Torres and climbed in to his lap,hugging him. The agent hesitated, but then he tentively hugged the child back.

"Uncle Nick, I'm so sorry! I know it wasn't your fault Uncle Jethro stayed behind. The pilot wouldn't listen! I didn't mean what I said! I don't really hate you." Torres hugged the little more tightly and then said,

"I understand. You're upset and you just took it out on me because I was there. it's all good,Kid." Amira pulled back and grinned, then she climbed out of his lap and went to sit at Gibbs' desk. Bishop helped her find a computer game to play.

In Vance's office, Abby sat nervously in the chair on the other side of his desk.

"Sir I know I should have let you know when Amira ran off. I just didn't want to bother you and I didn't want you finding her and scaring her. And I brought her here to tell her what happened because she needed to hear it from me and I didn't want to wait until we got home."

"Are you finished ,yet,Ms Sciuto."

"Yes,Director.", Abby said, sheepishly.

"Now, I know you already know you used poor judgment in keeping this from me. I also understand your reasons. I called you up here to tell you that from how Amira reacted today, I don't think it is a good Idea for her to be at the daycamp right now. I am giving permission for Amira to stay here.", Abby opened her mouth to thank him but the man held up a hand.

"This is ONLY temporary! I will allow it for a week, just until she gets settled into a routine with you. And there will be strict rules."

"I understand, Director, Im just so glad she won't have to be away from us while she deals with this. What are the rules.

"Only these: She is to remain IN your lab or office Unless you or one of the rest of us is with her. She will need an escort if she ever leaves your lab. Including trips to the ladies room. She is NOT allowed in Autopsy ever, and she is NOT allowed upstairs when there is an active case underway."

"That sounds fair. Thankyou, sir!", Abby said. Vance nodded and said,

"You may take her home, now. I'll see you tomorrow, Ms Sciuto. Dismissed. Abby grinned at the man and left the room. When she arrived downstairs, Amira ran to her and said,

"Did he fire you?"

"No. In fact he has given permission for you to stay with me in the lab for a week. He also said you have to stay in the lab and not go anywhere else without one of us with you, Including the bathroom. But you aren't going to daycamp for now, until we get you settled."

"Goodie!", Amira exclaimed. Abby chuckled.

"He's sending me home with you now. Let me get my stuff and we'll go get something for dinner and get what you need from your house on the way."

"Ok.",Amira said. The two said goodby and went downstairs to gather up. Then they headed to Gibbs' place. The door wasn't locked, so the two went in. Amira packed some more clothes into a suitcase and some more pillows and blankets to make the guest room feel more like home. Abby helped her with the blankets and Pillows. Last, Amira unplugged her Lama lamp from the bedside table and took it with her,too. Abby and Amira quickly gathered everything Amira would need for an indeffinate amount of time. Then, Amira found a house key and they locked the place up. They had done their best not to look around too much. It would just be too Painful. After they got to the restaurant, Amira asked,

"Auntie Abbs? Can we go take dinner to Aunt Dee? I know she must be really sad cause Uncle Tim's missing. We could cheer her up. Or at least take her food."

"Well, Hon, She might still be at work. It's a great Idea though. I'll call her." Abby called her friend who said she was home and it was ok for them to come over. They ordered the food as takeout and took it over to McGee's apparment. Delilah opened the door when they knocked and Abby hugged her friend. Then Amira gave her a hug.

"I know you miss Uncle Tim as much as I miss Uncle Jethro. But I know they'll come back. Aunt Abby says that we can't beleive anything else. Delilah gave a small smile as she held back tears. Then she said,

"You're absolutely right sweetie and so is Abby. Could you take the food into the kitchen over there for us. The plasticware is in that cabinate and so are the paper plates." Amira nodded and left the room. As soon as she was out of earshot. Abby turned to her friend,

"How ARE you, really?" Delilah's eyes filled with tears, and Abby knelt down by her friend and pulled her into her arms. Abby couldn't keep her own tears back this time. Abby whispered,

"I know. I'm so sorry.", as the two women cried with eachother. Amira came back and saw this. She hesitated for a moment and then ran over to the pair and and hugged both of them as she started crying too. After a few moments, the three pulled apart and Abby grabbed a box of tissues. After all of them wiped their eyes, Abby said firmly,

"They are going to be ok. Yes we miss them, but we have to beleive they'll come back! And Amira, I'm here. I know it's super scary for you right now, but I'm not going anywhere and I'll take care of you. Delilah, same goes for you, I'm here whenever you need me."

"Thanks,Abs. You're a great friend." ,Delilah said. Amira hugged Abby tightly again and said,

"I love you,Aunt Abby."

"I love you,too,Miri." Then she hugged both Delilah and Amira and added,

"So, dinner, anyone?", that made them all laugh, which felt good.

"Let's eat!", Amira replied. After that, Amira and Abby visited Delilah as much as possible. Sometimes one of the others joined them. About a week later, Abby and Amira were back at Delilah and McGee's place when McGee's computer pinged. Delilah checked it and saw that Tony was trying to skype with McGee.

"Abs? Did you tell Tony and Ziva what happened? With Gibbs and Tim, I mean?"

"Holy Gorilla! I TOTALLY forgot to call Tony! I can't believe it! Answer! We HAVE to tell them!"

"Oh No! I can't beleive you didn't tell Tony, Aunt Abby!"

"I know! I know! Things were so crazy with what happened and trying to get you settled that I didn't get around to it. I feel HORRIBLE!" Delilah got on and clicked accept.

"hey, Tony.", Delilah said."

"Delilah? What are you doing on Probie's computer?", Tony asked, confused. Abby came into view and said,

"I'm here too,Tony. Is Ziva their with you?"

"Well, yeah, But Where's Tim? And you never answered me, what are you two doing on his computer?" Amira at that pointed headed over to the couch to read. she didn't want to here any of this. Abby sighed and said,

"Tony, just get Ziva on here now. We have horrible news." Tony's eyes widened in concern, as he stared at the two women through the screen.

 **Well, there's chapter 28. Amira's found and Tony and Ziva are about to find out about Tim and Gibbs. We'll they be able to help? Tune in Saturday to find out. Please remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Well, here's the next chapter! It will mostly be the chat with Tony and Ziva, but there will be a twist at the end of this chapter, so be ready. Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Recovering from the shock, quickly, Tony called Ziva to the screen and told her it was important. As soon as she saw the looks on both Abby's and Delilah's faces she said,

"What is wrong? Did something happen to McGee?"

"Ziva, something's happened to McGee AND Gibbs. They're missing.",Abby said.

"What do ya mean,missing? What happened?" Abby took Delilah's hand as she saw her trying to keep it together, then said,

" It's been really crazy here, I've had to learn how to be a full-time parental figure to Miri and stay strong for her, even as I'm freaking out inside. I honestly forgot to call anyone. KyIe and Luca knew I had Amira with me while Gibbs was gone ,but I haven't even told them that that Gibbs and McGee never made it back or that Amira is now with me for the forseeable future. I'm sorry I didn't call you guys right when it happened. I totally blew it. Forgive me?"

"Forget about it, Abby. Of course you're forgiven. Just tell us what happened now.",Tony replied.

Ok. Well,there was a NAVY SEAL missing in went after him along with our new guy, Nick Torres. He came after you left,Tony."

"Yeah, I know McGee and Gibbs were out of the country on a case with the new guy. I didn't know where though.", Tony quickly said.

"They've been in the jungles of Paraguay for over a month. They found the missing man right away. But the man was on a mission himself, to protect a group of orphan refugee boys. He refused to leave until they could all go. Gibbs, Torres, and McGee stayed to help. They made it to where the helo would land, and McGee, Torres, and the SEAL and the boys all got in before these minions for this druglord came out of nowhere!"

"Gibbs stayed back to fight them off.?", Ziva said, softly. It wasn't a question. She already knew the answer. Abby just nodded. A couple of tears rolled down Delilah's cheeks as she spoke up and said,

"Tim..jumped out to… help him. That's what Nick said." Abby put her arm around her friend, as Tony asked,

"So I'm assuming the helo didn't wait." Abby shook her head sadly, and said, husikly.

"T-torres tried to make the pilot turn around, but he refused. He said it was a fuel issue. needed to get the refugees and the SEAL to the ship and they barely had enough to get back." Amira heard the tears in Abby's voice and Delilah's voices and came over to the computer. She hugged Abby and then crawled into Delilah's lap. The DOD agent pulled the little girl close and stroked her hair, as Ziva gave a small smile and said gently,

"Hello, Motek." Amira gave a tiny wave and settled back against Delilah again. Abby hated to Interupt the moment, but she needed to talk to Tony and Ziva about things that Amira shouldn't hear.

"Miri, Babe, Aunt Dee and I need to go over some things with Uncle Tony and Aunt Ziva. Why don't you get Henrietta out of your backpack and a book and read for a little while. I think you're music player is also in there. OK?"

"Amira, you can use my bedroom. There isn't anywhere to sit in the baby's room yet. Amira nodded. then said softly,

"Uncle Tony? Aunt Ziva? You two could help find my Uncle Jethro and Uncle Tim, right? I KNOW you could help! Uncle Tony, you found Aunt Ziva when SHE went missing! And Aunt Ziva you know how to be sneaky and get the bad guys!" The adults tried not to show how the desparation in the young girl's voice affected them. they shared a silent conversation with their eyes before giving Amira an answer.

"Well, Kid, let's put it this way. We're not gonna just leave 'em out there. Can you let us talk to your other aunts? We'll talk later.",Tony replied.

"OK. Say hi to Tali."

"We will, Perhaps you can see her tomorrow.", Ziva said. That made Amira smile, as she said goodby and headed into the bedroom. As soon as the adults were certain she was out of earshot, Ziva asked,

"How is she really doing? How are you both?"

"I'm trying to stay focused on work, so I don't have to think about…well.. you know.",Delilah said, quietly

"I do know. Delilah, Probie's strong. Gibbs is… well… Gibbs. They'll be fine. They have too many reasons not too.",Tony reassured her.

"And Amira?", Ziva asked again. Abby's eyes pooled with tears, which she pushed back as she said,

"She's ok, concidering. It's so UNFAIR though! She's just a kid and her parents and grandparents are all dead, and now the only father figure she has is missing."

"She has you,Abby. And all of us.", Ziva assured her friend, then Tony sighed and asked,

"So what happens next?" Delilah scoffed and said bitterly,

"Well, State is refusing to do anything. My people are refusing to let NCIS get involved."

"Screw them! They can't stop us from trying to find our friends. Gibbs and McGee are FAMILY! Do they even CARE?!", Abby said, getting a little loud in the process. Delilah looked down and Ziva said,

"Abby….", which reminded Abby that Amira wasn't that far away and that Delilah was hurting more that she was. Abby leaned over to hug her friend and said,

"I'm SO sorry Delilah! I didn't mean to be like that."

"It's alright Abby, It looks like Amira is fine for now. She hasn't come out. And I get it I'm mad too! Tim's my husband and I'm sure as HELL not just gonna sit back and do nothing! I don't care if my bosses DON'T like it! I can't work on this from my work computer but you guys can. And I'll help in anyway I can!"

" Delilah, Abs, we'll be on the first flight out tomorrow. We'll stay with Senior, but we'll consult and help with whatever you guys need.", Tony promised

"Thanks, Tony.", Delilah responded, gratefully, wiping her eyes.

"We better not tell Vance until we're already there.", Tony added.

"Yeah. What he doesn't know, he can't stop.", Abby agreed.

"I already found us a flight as we have been speaking. We will be in DC by tomorrow late afternoon. We will call when we arrive.

"Thanks, guys. See you soon.",Abby said.

"Bye, Abs. Bye, Delilah.", Tony said, at the same time Ziva said,

"Goodbye." After signing off, Abby and Delilah went to check on Amira, only to find out why the little girl hadn't come out when Abby and Delilah had gotten upset. Amira was lying on the bed with her headphones on and was cuddling Henrietta. She was fast asleep. Abby put her hand on her heart and breathed a sigh of releif.

"Thank God!", she whispered.

"Let's let her sleep. In fact, I could use the company. I'll stay with her if you want to run home and grab some stuff. Then you could stay here tonight."

"If you're really ok with it, that's actually a really good idea. That way I won't have to wake her up to take her back home." Abby then grabbed her keys and purse and headed out. She was back within an hour with things for both her and Amira for over night. She and Delilah stayed up to talk a little longer before heading to bed. The next afternoon, around 5:15, Abby and Amira were at the airport to meet Tony, Ziva, and Tali. Senior was picking them up, but Amira and Abby wanted to be there to greet them. Bishop and the team had to work, but since there wasn't a new official case, Ducky and Palmer had come with Abby and Amira, as well as Breena and Tori. Tori of course wanted to see Tali. Delilah did have a case, so she wasn't there either. As soon as Tony and Ziva saw their family,they came over girls ran to meet each other and were soon talking a mile a minute. Abby pulled Tony and Ziva into a tight hug and said,

"I'm so glad you guys are here. I know you can only stay a couple of weeks, but am chosing to believe it won't take more time then that."

" And, ya know Abbs, even if it does, Ziva and I can keep working on it from Paris. And it's only a month and a half before we will be back in DC for good.", Tony assured her.

"That's right.", Abby replied with her signiture smile. The others came up for hugs and greetings ,then, so Abby stepped back. Then she went over to the little girls and said,

"Hey, there, Miss Tali!" Tali turned around and broke into a big grin!

"Hi,Auntie Abby!" Abby caught the little one into a bear hug and swung her around, before setting her back on the ground. Amira went over to Tony and said,

"Hi, Uncle Tony." Tony smiled and hugged the girl and said,

"How ya doin', Kiddo?"

"I want Gibbsy back. And uncle Tim." That let Tony know how anxious and insecure Amira was really feeling. He hadn't heard her use that name for Gibbs since she was five and still living in DC. She'd dropped the name and started saying Uncle Jethro when she turned seven. Tony hugged the girl closer and said,

"I know, sweetie. We're working on that. We won't give up, ever." Ziva came over and hugged Amira and added,

"That is a promise. And know that you are never alone. Abby loves you very much and will take good care of you. That goes for all of us. Everyone in this family." Amira pulled back and nodded saying,

"I know. But I still want my Godfather back. And my Uncle Tim. I don't want Delilah to be sad either." After reassuring the little girl the best they could, Tony and Ziva took her back over to Abby and the rest of the group. Tony and his family had to get their bags so they headed to the baggage claim. When they had everything they had brought with them, the group headed out to eat before Abby and Palmer and Ducky headed back to NCIS and the others went their separate ways. They would regroup and start fresh on find their friends the next morning. Vance reluctantly oked Tony and Ziva's help, but made it clear that they had to be careful to cover their trails. As if anyone really needed to be reminded about that. They couldn't let anyone find out until they had found their missing friends. They couldn't risk having their mission aborted.

Because Ziva was in town and was doing her part mostly from Senior's place, she watched Amira after her time at NCIS was ended by Vance. Abby was still unsure about sending Amira back to daycamp with all that was going on. She needed to be around people who really loved her. Sometimes, They went to the park with Breena and Tori. Amira's friends from school also met them there a couple of times. If Abby got off work early enough, Ziva and Tali came over to her place to spend time with her and Amira. The Saturday after Tony and his family had arrived, Ziva and Tali were at the appartment. Ziva had noticed that Abby had been on edge and unusually quiet for the past few days, so after Amira had taken Tali back to her room to play, Ziva tried to get her friend to open up.

"Abby, what is bothering you? I know something is wrong. You know that you can tell me, do you not?"

"Nothing Ziva. I just miss Gibbs and McGee. I want them back. Amira wants her father figure back. And I want my father and brother figures back."

"We all do, Abby. But I sense that there is something else. Perhaps I can help, if you will open up. You are my friend." Abby is quiet for a moment, then she said, in a voice barely audible.

"I'm failing as Amira's gardian. I'm not her mother, and from the way I've handled what I've been through the last couple of weeks, I don't think I'd be a good mother to anyone. I totally suck at this. I'm horribly inexperienced, and I'm not who Amira wants. The one she DOES want, though, I can't give to her. I'm not, Gibbs, Ziva!" Ziva thought carefully about her next words,

"Abby, I have seen you with Amira. You are wonderful with her. Of course you are not Gibbs. No one is! But, no one else can be you, either. Amira would never want you to be anyone else."

"You haven't been in my shoes the past couple of weeks. The other day, I asked her to please pick up her room before we went to a thing at church, and she practically threw a fit. I couldn't beleive it. she has NEVER talked to me like that before. Honestly,she doesn't talk much anymore to me at all. She'll say hi when I come get her after work of course, but she isn't the sweet, talkative, cuddly girl she was before. And,she's not listening to me the way she should. I have to make her put her dishes away,put her laundry in the hamper, and she leaves her toys all over the place. I don't know what went wrong. She's always listened to me before. It's probably because I'm the parent figure full-time now, instead of someone who takes care of her for a day or so while Gibbs is on a case, or takes her to church, or, hangs out for awhile."

"That is true Abby. She is probably just testing you. She is scared and has suddenly been up-rooted for the second time in less then a year. She probably just needs some time to adjust. You do, as well."

"I know.", Abby sighed.

While Ziva and Abby were talking, Amira and Tali were playing with Amira's dolls in her room. After awhile, Tali looked at her older friend and said,

"Mimi, I hungry."

"Me too, Tals. Stay here. I'll go see if Aunt Abby will get us a snack.". Tali just went back to playing as Amira headed out of the room. The older child was just about to enter the livingroom when she heard her Godmother say,

"Things are such a mess right now. I don't know how to do this. She belongs with Gibbs, but because of these horrible, evil, disgusting men, she has to stay with me." Amira's eyes widened in shock. Ziva said something then,in a softer voice, that Amira couldn't quite pick up. Then, she heard Abby speak again, sounding close to tears.

"Things can't keep going the way they are. It has to change. I just don't know what to do to fix it. Tell me what to do, Ziva." Amira didn't stay to hear anymore. Forgetting about the snack, she marched straight back to her room, with tears stinging her eyes. She wouldn't stay where she wasn't wanted. She needed to get out this appartment. She had no idea where she'd go, but she was deffinately leaving. Now. Unfortunately, she didn't realize that a huge dangerous storm was brewing.

 **Well, Amira overheard the wrong part of a conversation and she totally misunderstood the meaning behind it. Now she's planning on running away! Will she succeed? If she does, will her family find her before something happens to her? Tune in Monday to find out! Please remember, ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Please read AND review! Oh, I almost forgot, to the guest reviewer that wanted an Ellie and Nick relationship, I'm sorry, that won't be happening. I don't ship them even though I understand that some fans do. I'm more of a Beeves(Clellie?) shipper, Clayton and Ellie(Bishop and Reeves). I won't be shipping anyone but the cannon couples and Tony and Ziva in this story, though. Sorry if I dissapointed you, but it would be way too confusing to add another relationship into the story for reading! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

When Amira got back to the bedroom, Tali looked up and asked,

"Did you bring cookies?" Amira just ignored her, and went to grab her orange and teal zig-zag striped backpack. Then she silently grabbed some clothes and a couple of books and tossed them in. As she added in her music player and charger, Tali spoke up

"Mimi? What ya doin?"

"I'm packing. I'm leaving. I know when I'm not wanted!", Amira choked out.

"Mimi you CAN'T leave! I want you here!", Tali said, scared.

"Shhh! They'll hear you! You can't tell anyone!", Amira whispered hoarsley.

"Why?", Tali asked.

"Because. They'll try to stop me and I need to leave! Aunt Abby doesn't want me around. I'm too much trouble.", Tali looked confused.

"But Auntie Abby loves you. I love you. Ima loves you. You stay!" Amira sighed and said,

"Sorry, Tals. I just can't." Then she emptied out her llama themed piggy bank and put the money in her coin purse with a llama on it. Tali stamped her little foot and demanded,

"But what about cookies? I'm hungry!" Amira spun around to face her little friend.

"Forget the stupid cookies!", she snapped. Tali's eyes widened in shock ,and filled with tears.

 _"Oh brother!",_ thought Amira. Just what she DIDN'T need right now. Tali getting upset and alerting Abby and Ziva. Amira sighed and then hugged the younger girl.

"Sorry,Tals. Hey, you wanna play with my Littlest Pet Shop game?" Tali was intrigued.

"What that?" Tali dug through the closet and found the electronic game, which she'd bought when she'd gone out thrift store shopping with Abby one weekend. She took Tali to Abby's room and hooked the game to the tv, and showed her how to play. Then, when she was certain the little one was engrossed, she quietly walked out, grabbed her bag, along with her favorite blanket, llama Pillow pet, and Henrietta, and sneaked out of the appartment.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Abby and Ziva were continuing their conversation.

"What I feel the worse about, are the nightmares."

"Hers or yours?", Ziva prodded.

"Hers ,mainly. Mine are starting to go away. But, she still has them everynight. Neither of us is getting much sleep, which probably is contributing to her irritability. I don't know how to make them go away though for her, though."

"All you can do is be there for her, Abby.",Ziva said, gently

"I'm trying to be. I love her so much, and it's killing me not to be able to help her.", Abby said, in a defeated tone. Ziva reached over to squeeze her friend's hand, but before she could say anything, a small voice said,

"Ima, I'm hungry."

"Tell, Miri I told you that you two can each have one of the peanut-butter ding-dongs we got a couple of days ago at the grocery. She knows where they are."

"But Mimi's not here. She never got me cookies when she came in here before."

"Well, I am sure if you go back to the room and get her, she will be glad to help get your snack.", Ziva said. Abby froze when she heard Tali say that Amira had come to the Kitchen earlier.

"But, she's gone.", Tali replied in response to her mother.

"Baby, What do you mean she's gone?", Abby asked slowly.

"She said she was leaving. She said she wasn't wanted. That's a lie! You love her, right, Auntie Abs?", Tali asked. Abby hugged her and said,

"Absolutely, I do, Tali-tot. But I need you to tell me everything, she said. Did she say where she was going? Think!", Abby said, starting to panic. Tali's eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know! She wouldn't tell. Just said she had to go."

"It's ok, sweetie. Did she take anything with her?"

"Uhhuh. She took money outta her llama bank. And she took her backpack with stuff in it."

She took her money from her bank? She apparently doesn't intend to return here for some time. How much did she have?" Ziva asked. Abby took a few deep breaths and replied.

"About forty bucks. She was saving it. She hasn't spent anything since we went to the thrift store about a month ago. Ziva, where would she go?! Surely she wouldn't go back to Gibbs' place. No one's there. The AC's been turned off to save on the bill. Ducky has been taking care of things there while Gibbs' is gone."

"She would be able to turn on the lights though. And it wouldn't get too hot, with the shades drawn. She knows where the key is kept, does she not?", Ziva said.

"Ducky has the key with him.", Abby said softly. At that second, a huge clap of thunder along with a bright flash of lightening, shook the appartment. Tali ran to Ziva, who scooped her up and held her tightly.

"It is alright, Motek. It is just a thunderstorm."

"Mimi be ok?"

"Amira is a smart girl. I am sure she will be just fine. She will know how where to find shelter.", Ziva replied, as much to reassure herself and Abby as to reassure her daughter.

"This is all my fault, Ziva. Tali said she'd come out to get a snack earlier. She must have heard part of our conversation!"

"Abby, you could not have known….", Ziva began. Abby shook her head emphatically.

"No, Ziva. My goddaughter is out in this because of me! She's probably scared to death besides thinking I don't want her! How could I have been so careless! She was still in the appartment! There was ALWAYS a chance of her overhearing!" Ziva put her hand on Abby's shoulder and said,

"Abby! Calm down! It does not matter why she ran away! We need to find her as soon as possible! I will call Tony and Jimmy. You call Ducky, Reeves, and Bishop. They can get the word out to the others. With all of us looking, We will find her in no time at all. We should also probably call the cab companies and Bus stations. She has more then enough money for fare to Gibbs' house."

"Ok.", Abby said. Then she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Ducky on speed dial. As she waited for him to pick up, she prayed,

"God, Please,forgive me for messing up big-time with Miri. Please, protect my girl. Please let us have another chance!" While Abby and Ziva were making the calls, Amira was miles away, praying to find a safe place to hide, and fast.

 **Well, that took a turn I wasn't planning. Obviously things won't be solved in one or two chapters. Will Miri be found? Will she be ok? We'll she and Abby work things out? Tune in Thursday to find out. Please remember,ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later! Oh, By the way, that game that Amira was letting Tali play is a real game. A friend of mine had one and I played it with her all the time. I had quite a few pets. Also the Peanut Butter Ding Dongs are real. I saw them plus Peanut butter HoHos at Walmart the other day. Haven't tried them yet, though.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Well here comes the next part! Please read AND review! Hope you enjoy!**

After the calls were made to the other NCIS family members, Ziva called the cab company while Abby called the bus stations. Then they met up in the living room again.

"Ziva! She took the bus! The 616 eastbound. It goes to Alexandria, VA!"

"Gibbs' house.", Ziva breathed out. Abby nodded.

"She's going home. But, Ziva, Ducky has the key. She can't get in!"

"What about her playhouse?", Ziva asked. Abby shook her head.

"Gibbs has a wood fence. the gates locked and she can't climb it."

"That doesn't mean she would not try." Before Abby could respond, Tali tugged on her dress.

"Aunt Abby, when is Mimi coming back?" Abby held the tears back the best she could as she responded.

"Soon, Sugarbug. We'll get her back here soon." Ziva patted Abby on the back and then said,

"I'll get you a snack in the kitchen. Aunt Breena will be here soon with Tori. You and Tori can play together while we work on bringing Amira back here."

"Ok, Ima.", Tali said, and was soon occupied with a peanutbutter ding dong and a glass of milk. It wasn't long before Jimmy and Breena arrived with Victoria. Ducky arrived next and soon engaged with Tali and Tori while the other grownups worked out a stratagy. Bishop arrived with Delilah who wanted to help, but also just wanted to get out of the house. Tony rode with them. Within another five minutes, Reeves arrived along with Torres. Quinn couldn't make it. She made the others promise to keep her posted, but her mother was having a bad day, and the newest agent didn't want to leave her. Once everyone had arrived, Tony took charge, like old times.

"We need to break up in groups of two. We can cover more grounds that way. Ducky, Could you and Bishop go to Gibbs' place. I know Amira couldn't get into this house with the key, since you have it,but there might be something she could have figured out. the window in the basement? Abs and Autopsy Grimlin, you can check the back yard and the playhouse. Ziva and I are going to check around the neighborhood. Reeves and Torres, check the park near Gibbs' house." Once everyone had their assigments, they all dispersed. Delilah stayed with Breena at Abby's. She was going to help watch the girls and make food for everyone when they got back. At Gibbs' house, there wasn't any evidence that Amira tried to enter the house. The window to the basement wasn't unlocked and even if it had been, there was no way that Amira could have safely made it inside. There were no open windows that she could have gotten into the main part of the house through. Abby and Jimmy headed out to check the back yard. It was raining hard by now, so they prayed they would find her safe and in the playhouse

"Miri?! Hon, it's me! are you out here?" Palmer called out,too, but there was no response. Abby peeked inside the playhouse and found it empty. Palmer heard her sniffle next to him and put an arm around her.

"Abby, it's ok. We'll find her. Amira's a strong and resorceful little girl. She'll be fine." Abby shook her head and wiped at her face.

"No,Jimmy. It's not ok. She's out there somewhere in this storm and it's all my fault."

"Abby, it's not your fault. kids run away sometimes. You are doing a great job with her. She's going through alot right now."Abby wiped her eyes again and turned to her friend,

"it IS my fault. I was talking to Ziva and I told her I didn't think I was cut out for this." Palmer pulled Abby over to the covered patio and then asked, gently,

"Cut out for what?"

"This. All of it. Being a mom, handling the her feel safe. Jimmy, I said that something had to change. It couldn't go on like it had been. Tali said Miri had come out of the bedroom to ask for a snack, then went back in and packed. Tali said she just said to forget the snack and then packed her stuff showed Tali how to play her electronic game and left. She said something about not staying where she wasn't wanted. She had to have overheard me talking to Ziva and got the wrong Idea. She left because she thinks I think she's not worth the trouble and that she's in the way. How could I have made her think that? Why did I not wait till I was sure she wouldn't overhear?!"

"Abby, you had no way of knowing she would come in at that moment. What needs to happen now, is that we find Amira and bring her back, and then you two need to talk."

"What if she won't listen. Or she just runs away again?"

"Just don't let that happen. as soon as we find her and get her back to your place, take her to another room and have the talk right then, before dinner." Abby looked at Jimmy and timidly said her worst fear out loud.

"What if we don't find her?" Palmer held out his arms and Abby leaned into them.

"You can't think like that. Where is your possitive spirit? The strong faith that has helped me through so many bad times? You have to believe." Abby pulled back and replied,

"You're right,Jimmy. We WILL find her! Because we won't stop looking until we do. Failure is not an option."

"There's the Abby I know and love."

"I'm still scared for her, though.", Abby admitted, quietly. Palmer rubbed Abby's back and said,

"I know." Then pulling back, he said,

"Come on. Let's go in. Tony and Ziva just got back. I see them coming in now." The two rushed back in the house and Abby asked,

"Anything?" The two former agents sadly shook their heads.

"Sorry,Abs. But Reeves and Torres haven't called in yet. They'll probably find her at the park." Abby just nodded and then went to sit down on the couch. She called Delilah who said that, no, Amira hadn't come back there. Abby stood up again and paced back and forth, racking her brain for any possible clue as to where her sweet girl might have gone.

Meanwhile, Torres and Reeves were searching the park. the canvased the entire area, looking in every play ground, the basketball and tennis courts, and under the pavillions. Finally they came to a large wooden playground with alot of covered equipment. They called out Amira's name and heard nothing at first. Then Torres said,

"Hey,man, listen. Ya hear that?" Reeves listened and very faintly heard a squeeking sound along with some stratching noises. He pointed across the playground to a sailboat themed peice of equipment, and said,

"Yeah, man. it's coming from over there. Hey, maybe I should go check it out. If it's her, she might listen to me better. I've been where she is before."

"You ran away as a kid?"

" times. And I also know what it's like to feel like nobody wants you around." Torres didn't respond to that. He knew Reeves had been a foster child when he was young. He simply slapped his friend on the back and said,

"Ok, Bro. I'll wait for you under that pavilion over there."

"Thanks, Nick.", Clay said. Then he ran over and looked into the bottem level of the boat. There he saw exactly what he was looking for. Amira was curled up in a far corner of the boat. One look told Reeves that the little girl was soaking wet and cold. She was also crying.

"Hey, Angel. It's just me. Uncle Clay. May I come in?" Amira just shrugged and nodded. The agent crawled in next to her and they sat in silence for a few moments before Amira choked out in a barely audible voice.

"I'm not going back. You can't make me."

"You're right, little mate. I can't. But I know some people who would be very sad if I don't bring you back." Amira scoffed and said,

"Like who?" Clay pulled the little girl closer to him and said,

"Well, me for one. Also Grandducky, your aunts and uncles, Tali and Tori, and most importantly, your Aunt Abby." Amira pulled away and turned her back.

"Sure. Abby wouldn't miss me. She doesn't want me. I heard her say so. I'm too much trouble."

"Aunt Abby is back at Gibbs' place right now with some of the others searching for you. She's been really upset. She's been crying most of this time. and worrying herself sick. So can't convince me that this angel in platforms doesn't care about you and love you very much.", Reeves said firmly, but gently.

"But I heard her. She said that things couldn't keep going on like they were and she didn't know how to fix it. So I'm fixing it for her. She doesn't want to be my mother and guardian."

"I don't know what you think you heard, sweetheart, but believe me when I tell you, Abby does want you and loves you so much.",Reeves said. Amira looked up guiltily and asked,

"She's probably mad at me. Will she still want me if I go back now?"

"Not angry. Just terribly worried. The worse thing that she will probably do to you is suffocate you from hugging you too hard.", Reeves said lightly. That earned him a small smile. Then he added,

"Well, Uncle Nick is waiting for us over there. Are you ready to go?" Amira hessitated, then nodded. She picked up her belongings and Reeves too the garbage bag with her bedding. Then he took her hand in his other hand and they quickly walked back to the pavilion before all three headed to the car. Once in the card, Nick handed Amira his extra jacket to keep her warm. Nick had called Tony to tell him they had found her while he was waiting in the pavilion, so everyone was waiting anxiously for them to arrive. As soon as Amira walked through the door, Abby rushed over to her a scooped her up,holding her tightly.

"Miri, I was SO WORRIED! Why did you run away? That's so dangerous! You could have gotten hurt or grabbed or some other horrible thing." Abby then pulled away and looked Amira in the eye.

"We're going have a talk when we get back home, but for now, just promise me you won't ever do anything like this again. Promise!"

"Ok, I promise." Abby sent Amira back to her room to put on some dry clothes. Then everyone headed back to Abby's place. Amira got lots of hugs when she walked in. Then Abby sent her back to take a hot shower and put Clean PJs on. When she came back out half an hour later, Abby took her back to the bedroom. It was time for the talk. Abby closed the door as Amira sat down on her bed, clutching Henrietta.

"Hon,What gave you the idea that I don't want you here?", Abby began. Amira looked down and played with the threads on her PJ shirt. After a few moments, she said quietly.

"I was coming out to ask for a snack, and I heard you and Aunt Ziva talking. You said you didn't know what to do with me. It couldn't go on like it has been."

"Oh, Miri. I'm SO sorry. You only heard part of the conversation. I would NEVER send you away. I want you here and I love you very much. I just don't have much experience raising you full time. It hurts that you won't talk to me. I worry that I can't help you like you need. But I DO really love having you here. I love taking care of you. I know I'm not Gibbs' but I just want to make things work for you, for us, until he comes back.", Abby tried to explain. Amira gave her an anxious look and said,

"IS he coming back?", Abby hugged the girl, saying,

"I refuse to believe anything else." Amira nodded with a small smile. Abby stood up to face the sweet girl and added,

"But for now, there will have to be groundrules while you're staying with me." Amira groaned but had to agree.

"Ok. Auntie Abs, I'm really sorry I've been rude and mean lately. I really am glad you want me here and that you took me in."

"I forgive you. Will you forgive me for messing up and making mistakes as your guardian?", Abby replied. Amira said,

"Uh huh. I love you, Auntie Abs." Abby pulled her girl in close and said,

"Oh. I love you, too,Babes." Amira clung to Abby tightly and the hug lasted several moments. Then they got up and headed out to join the rest for dinner.

 **Well, They got Amira back and she and Abby have reached an understanding. But Gibbs and McGee are still missing! What could happen in the time it takes to get them home? I am going out of town on Saturday, so I most likely won't get another chapter written and posted till Monday. That could change depending on how late I get back. But most likely you'll have to Tune in next week to find out what happens with Amira and the others! Please remember to review! They mean alot to me! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Not long after dinner, the others started to disperse. Bishop was taking Delilah back home. As they were leaving, Abby reminded them,

"We'll see you two tomorrow for the baby shower." Delilah smiled at her friend and said,

"Thankyou again for doing this,Abby. Hopefully it will help get my mind off of things." Abby knelt next to her friend and so did Bishop, each taking a hand.

"Delilah, we are doing everything we can to get your husband and Gibbs back. We are NOT giving up until they're home."

"DOD won't let us do anything. I can't do anything at all, even covertly. They are watching me all the time!"

"Delilah. No one is watching us, right now. We are getting our family members back, and that's final! DOD can't stop us!", Abby said firmly. Delilah sighed.

"Thanks you guys. Hey Mira, come give me a hug?" Amira grinned and ran over to Delilah and hugged her tight. Delilah pulled back and looked her in the eye and said,

"You be good for Aunt Abbs. Don't ever pull anything like you did tonight, again! You scared everyone half to death."

"Ok. Aunt Dee. I won't run away again. I promise."

"Good.", Delilah and Abby and Bishop said all at once, which made Amira Abby gave each of her friends one more hug and Amira hugged Bishop, and the two women left. Abby then turned to Amira and said,

"How about we work on making up that list of ground rules. Go get your markers and a notebook and meet me in the living room. After that, I think we have time for a short movie before bed." Amira grinned and ran back to her room. A few moments later, she was back with the supplies and Henrietta. over the next half hour Abby let Amira pick the colors and they wrote down the rules.

"Rule #1- clean up after yourself. This includes clearing your plate after eating, keeping your room clean, and putting dirty clothes and towels into the hamper.

Rule #2- No arguing or talking back. show respect.

Rule #3- no leaving the appartment without permission.

Rule #4- Bedtime. One school nights bedtime will be at 8:30. On weekends and vacation times You will be allowed to stay up until 9:30.

Rule #5: Always be honest with yourself and with others. The people in your life need to be able to trust you.

Rule #6- Your allowence will be $5.00 a week as always. However, failure to follow the rules, especially Rule #1, will result in witholding of allowence for the week.

Consequences for broken rules include but are not limited to- confiscation of ipod, house arrest, no TV, no time with friends, and/or extra chores." After Abby had finished writing everything down, she looked at Amira and said,

"I think this is pretty fair, don't you?"

"I guess.", Amira said. Like any kid, she did NOT want to think about having to follow rules. Nor did she want to deal with the consequences if she didn't. Abby just smiled at the reply and said,

"How about I go get Bert and we both grab our blankets. Then we can watch a Hardy Boys Nancy Drew episode before you go to have about an hour. Amira ran to get her blanket out of the dryer and Abby grabbed Bert and her blanket from her room. Abby's was, of course a fuzzy black blanke, with Coraline on it. The two had just snuggled up on the couch when Amira broke out in a huge sneezing fit.

"Are you feeling ok,Hon?", Abby asked, concerned. She put her hand to the girl's forehead and it didn't feel too warm. Still, she was a little worried. Amira just said,

"I'm fine, Abby. I'm not sick. I just sneezed." Abby looked at Miri for a moment longer and then seemed to be convinced. She turned on the show and the two settled back to watch.

The next morning, Amira's throat felt scratchy. She hid that fact from Abby though. She didn't want the shower to be cancled because of her. She tried to keep her nose from running too much as well. After breakfast, Abby and Amira decorated together, Breena and Ziva came over a little later to help with the food. Amira played with the little girls while that was going on. Bishop came over later with Quinn. A few of Delilah's DOD friends arrived not too long after Delilah's sister had arrived that day along with Delilah's mom. They brought Delilah with them. Sarah McGee was the last to arrive. Once everyone was there, Abby announced it was time to eat. There were a few shower games after that with prizes. The prizes were mostly gift cards to different places. Bishop won the first game, and recieved a gift card to Bath and Body works. Amira won the second game, and Got a gift card to Vintage Stock. Ziva was the one who won the final game, her giftcard was to Starbucks. At last it was time to open presents. Delilah was thrilled with the blanket made by Amira and the booties knitted by Abby. From Quinn she recieved a baby bathtub. Delilah's mom and sister went in together and got her a crib. Sarah provided some sleepers and onsies. From Bishop there was a baby bathtowel and some bibs. Ziva had gone together with Breena and the two had bought a baby swing. Delilah's DOD co-workers went in together and bought a baby stroller. It was a single that could be made into a double if the McGees had another child soon after this one. There were also packages of diapers from just about everyone. Delilah hugged her friends one by one and said,

"Thankyou all so much!" Soon it was time for the cake. The party lasted for a couple more hours with everyone talking and the girls playing together. Everyone eventually left, leaving Delilah and her family, Sarah, Ziva, Breena, Quinn, and Bishop. Delilah told everyone that she had an appointment the next day with her OBGYN.

"I'll be able to find out the Gender. But I don't think I want to, if Tim's not there with me."

"Well, your mom and sister will be with you. You should find out. That way you'll have something really big to tell McGee when he does come home.",Abby said.

That is true. In fact you could find out, and keep it a secret, until you can tell McGee.",Ziva said.

"I don't know. I just don't want to do this without Tim." Breena took her friend's hand and said,

"We understand. You don't have to find out if you don't want to. In fact, you could wait until he gets back and find out together." Delilah looked down and said softly,

"If he makes it back before the little one is born."

"Don't think like that,Delilah. You have to have faith.",Abby said, firmly.

"He has a good reason for making it home. Two, actually", Delilah's mom said.

"You're mom's right. We've been telling you that all along.", added Bishop.

"I'm trying to believe.",Delilah

"Well, we won't give up.", said Quinn.

"And when you can't find the faith you need, We'll believe enough for you,too.", Abby said. The others all agreed with that. After a few more minutes. the little girls were gathered up, and Delilah and the rest headed out. Abby noticed then, that Amira was starting to act different.

"Are you ok, Miri?"

"Uh huh.",Amira said, unconvincingly. Abby felt her forehead again. Then she ran to get the thermometer.

"I'm gonna take your temp,ok?" Amira just nodded. A few moments later, Abby looked at the thermometer and saw that Amira had a slight fever of 100.5.

"It's not great, but it's probably just a cold. Do ya hurt anywhere?"

"My throat and my head.", Amira admitted.

"Ok. Well, I'm gonna get some medicine to give you. Then it's straight to bed." Amira didn't have the energy to argue. Abby got the medicine and Amira obediently took it. Then she put her Jammies on and brushed her teeth. When she was finished, Abby tucked her in. and kissed her forehead.

"Love you,Miri. If you need anything, just come get me, ok?"

"K. Love you. G'night.", Amira mumbled, not caring that it was only seven PM.

"G'night, babydoll.", Abby said,leaving the room. Abby texted Ziva, telling her she might want to leave Tali with Breena the next day, because Amira was sick.

The next day, Amira wasn't any better, but she wasn't any worse either. Abby decided to go ahead and go to work, but she made Ziva promise to call her every so often with updates. Ziva was very understanding. She was a mother, so she knew the feeling. Amira remained in bed or on the couch the rest of the day. She was cheered up by the group text that Ziva got along with Abby and the others from Delilah. The text read,

 **I decided not to find out the gender today, but whatever we are having, there will be two of them. Yes, the McGees are having Mctwins!**

"That's so cool!", Amira said to Ziva, hoarsly.

"I agree.", Ziva replied with a smile, as she replied to Delilah's message with a congratulatory message of her own. Abby got home fairly late that evening. Amira was already asleep. After saying goodby to Ziva, Abby quietly walked into her sweet girl's room and stroked her head before kissing her hair, and quietly walking back out.

Amira didn't improve very much over the next couple of days, and in the middle of the night on the third day, Abby was awakened by loud hacking coughs coming from Amira's room. Abby jumped out of bed and rushed into the nine-year-old's room. Amira appeared to be still asleep, but the coughing was scaring Abby. The Goth grabbed the thermometer and put it in the little girl's ear. She took it out again a moment later and looked at it. It read 104.2 degrees! Abby was now terrified. Should she take Amira to the ER? should she just get a cool cloth to bring the fever down? She decided to call Ducky.

"Do you have any bloody idea what time it is?!", Ducky answered the phone.

"I'm so sorry to wake you, Ducky. Amira's really sick. I don't know what to do!"

" Abigail?Have you taken her temperature?"

"Just before I called you. It's 104.2 She's burning up!"

"Alright. Just try to remain calm. For now, as long as she's breathing well on her own, just moniter her and get a cool cloth for her head. I'm on my way over."

"Thankyou, Ducky. See ya soon." Abby said. Ducky got up and dressed and then called Tony as he headed out the door.

"I don't know if it's Pneumonia yet. The child is still breathing fine on her own. But she has an alarmingly high temperature.", Ducky informed the former SFA.

"I'll get my emergency inhaler,just in case, and meet you over at Abby's.", Tony two men ended the call and got ready to head to Abby's.

While waiting for Ducky to arrive, Abby had gotten the cool cloth and put it on Amira's head. Then she sat by the bed and held the girl's hand and stroked her hair. Miri continued to cough alot. Suddenly, she began to gasp for air. Abby jumped up and said,

"Amira! Are you ok? Ok, it's ok, Honey. I'm just going to pick you up and get you to the hospital!" With that, Abby scooped amira up,along with Henrietta, and wrapped her in a blanket. She ran out the door and down to her car. Tony drove up at that instant, assessed the situation and took Amira from Abby.

"I have my emergency inhaler. I'll stay back with her while you drive!",Tony said, putting the little one in the back seat, and imediately trying to administer the inhaler. Abby jumped in the front and drove as fast as she could. The inhaler helped, but only a little. Tony called Ducky to tell him to meet them at the ER. Once at the hospital, Tony picked up Amira and ran in with her, Abby put the car in park and ran in after them.

"She can't breath!", She shouted to whoever was nearby. Luckily, emergency staff were nearby, and came over with a gurney. Abby refused to fill out the paperwork until Amira was taken care of. Tony and Abby followed behind and were allowed in the ER, but were told to stay out of the way. The doctors gave Amira breathing treatments and tried to get her out of her dangerous condition. Abby turned and buried her face into Tony's shoulder and he put his arms around her. All they could do was pray and watch helplessly as the doctors tried to help their sweet beloved little girl.

 **So will Amira be ok? Tune in Monday to find out! Please remember that ALL reviews are much appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	33. Chapter 33

**So here's the next chapter! What will happen to Amira? What about Gibbs and McGee? Please read AND review! Thanks! Enjoy!**

After a few moments, A nurse led Tony and Abby to the waiting room.

"Your little girl is in good hands. you need to let the doctors do their job. Someone will be out to speak with you soon. We need one of you to fill out this paperwork." Abby looked like she wanted to put up a fight, but Tony gently steered her to a group of seats and they sat down. He helped her finish the paperwork, then he took it to the reception desk. He came back over and sat down next to Abby who laid her head on his shoulder. A few moments later, that's where Ducky found them. Abby jumped up and rushed over to him. He immediately pulled the woman into a hug.

"Ducky it's horrible! After I hung up with you, I got the cloth and was sitting with her. One minute she was coughing and the next, she couldn't breath! It was terrifying!"

"I know,my dear. I'm sure the doctors will be able to help her soon.",Ducky said soothingly.

"I got to Abby's as Abby was running out to her car with Amira. I helped put the kid in the car and stayed with her so I could give her my inhaler, and so Abby was free to

drive.",Tony said. At that moment, the doctor came out and said,

"Family of Amira Sakarji?" Abby pulled away from Ducky and spun around to face the doctor. Tony's eyes widened in recognition.

"Dr Brad Pitt! You're treating Amira?"

"As soon as the nurses said you brought this little girl in, I volunteered to take her case."

"Dr Brad was my doctor when I had the Plague eleven years ago.",Tony explained to Abby. Abby barely acknowledged that and said,

"How is she Dr Brad?"

"You guys got her here just in 's bacterial Pneumonia. Her lung capacity is at 88%. That's pushing it.I want to admit her into ICU so I can moniter her condition. It's a precaution. I have complete confidence that she will pull through this." Abby breath left her with a _WHOOSH._ Tears of releif spilled from her eyes and she threw herself at Dr Brad in a big hug. The doctor chuckled as Abby exclaimed,

"Thankyou Doctor! Thankyou God!" Abby quickly pulled back and leaned back against Tony,wiping her eyes.

"Can we see her?", she asked when she was under control. Dr Brad shook his head.

"Not at this time. I need to get her settled in a room. I will send someone to get you after she's settled. She's asleep ,anyway, so she won't be anxious if you aren't there right now." Abby looked unconvinced, but accepted the answer. After the Doctor headed back, phone calls were made. Abby called Kyle, Luca and Carol,Tony called Bishop and Ziva, and Ducky called Palmer and Quinn. Ziva, Palmer and Bishop promised to alert the others. Soon, a nurse came in and Told Abby that she could go in. The other two were allowed, but only for five minutes. Ducky drove Tony back to his car and came back to the hospital to stay in case Abby needed support. Abby stayed in the room, holding Amira's hand until a nurse came in and said,

"Ma'am, visiting hours are over, you will need to leave." Abby shook her head firmly and said,

"Amira needs me. She's just a little girl. Her father figure is out of the country. I'm not going anywhere."

"Ms Sciuto, I'm sorry, but there are rules."

"I don't care about the rules! I'm staying right here!", Abby said more firmly.

"Ma'am, If you refuse to leave, I will be forced to call security."

"Go ahead! I'll tell them the same thing. I'm not leaving her!"", Abby said stubbornly. Ducky had returned and heard the commotion.

"What is all the commotion about?", Ducky asked.

"Ducky, Nurse….Cratchit seems to have the mistaken Idea that I would actually leave Amira here alone. Of course that's rediculous after all our sweet girl has been through!", Abby said, annoyed. The nurse pursed her lips and turned to Ducky.

"Sir, would you please get your friend to see reason. I don't want to have to call security, but I will, if she doesn't leave peacefully on her own."

"Madam, that will not be Nescisary. If you will just summon Dr Pitt into this room, this whole thing can be settled. our little family has known him for over ten years now.", Ducky said calmly. Nurse Cratchit agreed, possitive that the good Doctor would be on her side. When Dr Brad walked in, He said,

"What seems to be the problem, Nurse Cratchit?"

"This woman has no reguard for rules and regulations.", the woman huffed. Dr Brad turned to Abby and said,

"What happened?"

"I refuse to leave my sweet Miri here by herself with people who are strangers to her, no matter how well she's being taken care of.", Abby replied. Ducky spoke up,

"Doctor, Agent Gibbs, who is Amira's legal Guardian is MIA in Paraguay along with Agent McGee. Abby is caring for her until they are found. This child just recently moved in with Agent Gibbs after her mother passed away and her uncle tried to kidnap her and kill her for money. This poor child has been through enough. She will do much better if she has Abby nearby. If she finds out that Abby is gone when she awakens, it could very well cause a panic attack." Dr Brad thought for a moment and said,

"I agree." The nurse turned to the man with a shocked expression.

"But sir!"

"If she awakens and has a panic attack, her lungs,being at only partial capacity,wouldn't be able to handle the stress. Abby needs to stay in order for her to remain calm. But, Abby, you will have to wear a steril gown over your clothes."

"Yes, sir.", Abby said. Nurse Cratchit left and returned with the gown. Abby thanked her and put it on. She then Kissed Ducky on the cheek and said in a low voice,

"Thanks, Duckman!"

"Take care of her,Abigail. Make sure she knows how loved she is!"

"I will!",Abby replied. Ducky sat on the other side of Amira for a few more minutes, then left, promising to be back the next day.

Amira was kept in ICU for two days and then was moved to a regular room for two more days. She had plenty of visitors from the team and family. Tori and Tali weren't allowed in to see her, but they sent drawings. From the DiNozzo/David crew, she recieved all the Homeward bound movies. She got some American Girl books from The Palmers, and several stuffed animals and games from the others. Friday afternoon, she was sent home with medicine that she was ordered to take until it was gone. Tony and His family headed back to Paris the following Sunday. This time, though, it was ok. Everyone knew they would be back in a month.

The next Monday at work, Quinn announced that she would be leaving NCIS. Her mom needed her, and she couldn't care for her and do this job as well. Her last day would be two weeks from Friday. She came by Abby's to see Amira several evenings for the next couple of weeks.

Amira was doing better with Abby and showing respect and responsibility these days,but, she was still a nine year old kid who didn't like to take medicine. One day, Abby came into her room and said,

"Miri, time for your medicine." Amira pursed her lips and said,

"Mmm-mmm!"

"Come on,Hon. You know you have to take it. Doctor's orders."

"No! It's icky!"

"I know that. But the faster you open up and take it, the faster it will be gone.", Abby tried to reason. Amira pushed Abby's hand away and said,

"I'm NOT TAKING IT!"

"Amira Shakarji! What did we talk about when we made the rules chart?!", Abby said firmly. Amira looked down and mumbled,

"No talking back."

"Is this respectful talk?", Abby asked, raising her eyebrows. Amira shook her head, looking kind of ashamed.

"No. But it's disgusting! It makes me want to puke!" Abby chuckled.

"I know how you feel,Babes. I'll tell ya a secret. If you hold your nose when you drink it, you won't be able to taste it as much."

"Really?"

"It always worked for me.", Abby said with a smile. Amira took a deep breath, held her nose, and gulped down the yucky liquid. When she finished, she looked up at Abby and smiled.

"Hey. That was better."

"See, I told ya. What do ya wanna do now? We have a little time before bed.

"Can we watch Free Willy?", Amira asked.

"Sure. Let's watch in the bedroom so we can snuggle on the bed.", Abby agreed. So the two watched the movie together and then Amira went to bed.

The next Friday, Quinn was sent off in style with a Farewell party planned by Abby. They would all missed her but wished her well.

Tony and Ziva had found an appartment during the month they were in DC when Gibbs and McGee first went Missing. They came back around the end of July so they would have time to get settled before officially starting work. Tony and Ziva both continued to help with the search for Gibbs. The first week of August, DOD caught wind of what NCIS was up to behind their backs. Director Vance was brought in front of a investigative committee. While he was dealing with that, The NCIS team refused to give up. They continued in the search.

Meanwhile, in Paraguay, McGee and Gibbs were desperately trying to come up with an escape plan. The past two months, Gibbs had been sharing his food with McGee and also taking most of the beatings.

"Boss, why are you doing this?", McGee asked.

"You need to make it home alive, you have a wife and a baby to get home to.", was the reply. McGee looked the older man in the eye and said,

"So do you! Amira needs you to get home safely, too. She's been through enough! She shouldn't have to lose you,too!"

"Well, then help me come up with a plan! Cause I haven't come up with one yet!", Gibbs yelled. Then it was silent. They heard footsteps approaching again. McGee looked up at his boss and said,

"Hey Boss? I think I have an idea."

Back in DC, The search and hearing continued. Finally, there was a breakthrough. Contact was made and the NCIS team was able to pinpoint the Location of Gibbs and McGee's prison.

"Ya gotta get to Vance!",Bishop said.

Torres hightailed it out of the building. A Several hours later, word came. The two beloved Family members were coming home.

 **Well, Now we know that Gibbs and McGee will be rescued. Telling the others, like Amira and Delilah, will come in the next chapter. I will be out of town on Thursday, but I will be posting on Friday, this week! Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey, Here's chapter 34. My nephew's program was canceled due to snow. Since I was home, I wrote! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

As soon as work was over, Abby headed to Breena's to pick up Amira. Breena opened the the door when Abby rang the bell.

"Hey Abby! Jimmy called me and told me the news. But don't worry, I haven't told the girls yet. Figured you'd want to tell Amira!"

"Thanks. I'm gonna tell her and then we're headed over to Delilah's. I'm sure she's already been notified by DOD."

"Probably. I'll go get the girls.", Breena said. A few moments later, Tori and Amira came running out of the room.

"Hi Auntie Abby!", Tori said, running for the Goth.

"Hiya Tori-bear!", Abby said, scooping the girl up into a hug. Then Amira said,

"Hey Auntie Abs!" and walked over to get in on the hug.

"So, Miri, I have something to tell you and then we are going to head over to see Delilah on the way home.

"Ok.", Amira said, clearly confused.

"I'm taking you to get dinner and I'll tell you there."

"Oh great! I'm starved!", Amira replied. Abby and Amira said goodby to their friends and headed out.

"Where are we gonna go eat?", Amira asked.

"There's a great Chinese restaurant near NCIS. Actually, Gibbs and I went there right after I started at NCIS. I gave him my fortune from my cookie, because I wanted it to be about him. I found out just a few years ago that he kept it all that time.", Abby said, her voice soft as she remembered the moment.

"What did the fortune say?", Amira asked. Abby gave her a small smile as she replied,

"It said, 'Today's new friend is tomorrows family.'"

"I guess it's true. You guys are all family now.", Amira said, with a sad smile of her own. Soon they were at the restaurant. They got out and walked in. Once they were seated and the waitress had taken their orders, Abby turned to Amira and said,

"Hon, I've got THE best news!"

"Is it about Uncle Jethro?", Amira asked. That was the only news she wanted to hear right now.

"Actually, yes! Miri, they made contact. DOD is sending people to get them as we speak! They're coming home!" Amira squealed and jumped up! She ran around the table and threw herself into Abby's arms, bursting into tears. Abby couldn't hold her own tears back.

" Finally! He's coming home? He's ok? When Is he coming?", Amira said, before breaking down into happy sobs. The two cried together for a few minutes, not caring that people might be watching them. Then Amira pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Is it really true?"

"It's true, Babes. They should be back in a couple of days. It'll take some time for them to be picked up and then checked out and and make it back to the states and to DC. Tonight after dinner we're going to talk to Delilah.", said Abby, as she wiped her own eyes.

"I bet she's as happy as I am."

"I'm positive she is.", Abby agreed. Then their food arrived so they ate quickly and Abby asked for the check. They read their fortune cookies before heading out.

Abby's said,

 _You braver than you beleive, Stronger than you seem,and smarter than you think._ Amira's said,

 _Nothing is more important than family._ The two smiled at each other and Abby asked,

"Are ya ready?" Amira nodded and then gave her Godmother a big hug. Abby squeezed her back, tightly.

"Auntie Abs! Even though I'm getting uncle Jethro back, You're still my family too. We'll still hang out, right?"

"Of course! Anytime you want! I love hanging out with you!", Abby replied.

"I love you, Auntie Abs.", Amira said softly. Abby gave the little girl another squeeze.

"Love you, too,Baby Doll."

When they arrived at the McGee home, Delilah let them in. Abby immediately threw her arms around the woman.

"This is the best day ever!" Delilah opened her arms to include Amira in the hug. The young girl ran over to the two women.

"I know! I can't wait till Tim is back home holding me."

"I just want my Uncle Jethro back! But, Delilah..what if they aren't ok?", the Nine-year-old asked. Delilah struggled with her emotions, swallowing hard before she managed,

"Well, sweetie. They are alive. They are coming home to us. That's all that matters. If they're hurt, we'll just have to make sure they get better by giving them all the love we can."

"That's right,Miri. We will make sure they are ok. It's what family does.", Abby said. Amira snuggled into the woman. She hoped her aunts were right. They stayed and talked for about an hour. Then Delilah invited them over for dinner the next night. Torres was already planning to come as well. Bishop would try but she still had alot of work to do, as she was still the team leader for awhile.

The next evening, Abby, Amira, and Torres were over with Delilah. Amira was helping Delilah chop veggies for the salad and Abby was taking the meat out of the oven. Torres was doing some repair work on the appartment to save McGee from having to deal with it when he got back. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Abby went to answer it. Her eyes widened in surprise and she gasped out,

"McGee!", while throwing her arms around the man. He quickly shushed her and whispered,

"Where is she?" Abby smiled and pulled him in by the hand.

"We weren't expecting you until tomorrow.", she said softly. Just then, Torres came in and grinned at his SFA, pulling him into a hug.

"Who was at the door,Abs?", Delilah called out. Amira ran to see and threw herself at McGee. before she could say anything, he gave her the silence signal and set her down. Not recieving a response, Delilah called out again.

"I said, who was at the…" She interrupted herself when she felt someone behind her she turn around and could only stare in shock.

"Honey, I'm home.", McGee said, softly. Then he knelt down by his wife and laid his head in her lap. Both had tears in their eyes as Delilah gently carressed her husband. Abby had tears in her eyes as she,Amira, and Torres watched from the living room. After a moment, she leaned over and whispered,

"I'm going to call Bishop. She probably knows where Gibbs is. Before she could do anything, the buzzer rang and Torres opened it to find Ducky and Palmer on the other side.

"Hey! Were you guys at NCIS? How did you know McGee was back? Do ya know where Gibbs is?"

"Jethro stayed behind. I believe he was waiting for Elenor.",Ducky answered.

"Oh. Well I was just about to call her. I'll go do that and see if she's on her way. What about Reeves?"

"He was right behind us. He should be here soon.", Palmer replied. Right then, the doorbell buzzed again. Abby let him in and then went out to the hall to call Bishop.

After Bishop finished her conversation with Abby, she headed to the squad room, intending on packing up and heading to McGee's. When she got there, she discovered the room wasn't empty. Gibbs was there staring out the window.

"Gibbs. I thought were with McGee." Gibbs shook his head and said,

"Was."

"What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for you,Bishop." Bishop headed down the stairs and walked over to her boss. He looked at her and said,

"I never thanked you for all you did, getting us back, running this team.. You did good."

"I just did what I thought you would do if you had been here.", Bishop replied. Tears came to her eyes as Gibbs pulled her into a big hug and said,

"Proud of ya, Bishop." After a moment, they pulled back and Bishop said,

"Well, everyone's meetting at McGee's. You wanna come?"

"No.", Gibbs answered simply and rather quickly.

"Amira will be there too. She's expecting you. She needs to see that you're really back."

"Not tonight. I don't want her to see me like this."

"But, Gibbs…."

"I said no,Bishop!", Gibbs snapped, then he took a deep breath and said in a softer tone,

"Tell her I miss her and I love her, and I'll see her soon." Bishop sighed and said,

"Alright. Goodnight." Before heading to the elevator. As the elevator doors closed, Gibbs said under his breath,

"Goodnight."

When Bishop arrived at McGee's he opened the door and gave her a hug, saying,

"Thankyou." Bishop just nodded. Abby then came into the room and asked,

"Hey Bishop!" After she gave her a big hug she asked,

"Wait..Where's Gibbs?" Bishop sighed.

"He's not coming. I couldn't change his mind."

"What?! What about Miri?! She'll be so hurt. What is he thinking?! He can't just not see her!"

"He's pretty beat-up. Apparently, he tried to take most of the beatings in McGee's place. He said he doesn't want her to see him like that.", Bishop said, sadly. Before Abby could reply,a very upset sounding voice spoke up.

"Uncle Jethro doesn't want me anymore?!"

 **Well, Gibbs and McGee are home now, but all is NOT ok yet. Poor Amira! Will Gibbs realize that he's hurting her by staying away? Will he recover so he can take her back with him? More will be posted Saturday! Please remember! ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Here's the next chapter! Please read and review! Thanks!**

Bishop and Abby spun around and faced Amira. Then Bishop went over and said Gently,

"Sweetie, it's not that. He does still want you. He's just not feeling too well after being in South America for three months. He was pretty banged up because he was trying to keep Uncle Tim from being hurt as much. He doesn't want to scare you."

"But I want to be with him. I can make him feel better! Doesn't he know that?!", Amira said, close to tears. Abby held out her arms and Amira went over to her. The Goth then pulled the little girl over to the couch and into her lap.

"Babe, I'll go talk to Gibbs right now. But you know he needs time to recover. What happened to him was really scary. He'll be ok and then you can go back with him, but for now, he just needs time. Do you understand that?" Amira looked at Bishop and Abby and nodded, before laying her head on Abby's shoulder and beginning to sob. Abby just held her young charge more tightly and stroked her hair, while rocking her back and forth. After, the child had calmed down a bit, Abby sat her back on the couch and signaled to Bishop. The two headed over to a corner away from Amira, and, as she wiped away tears that had come to her eyes as she'd dealt with Amira, Abby said,

"Bishop, could you watch our girl for about an hour?"

"Yeah,sure. You going to go talk to Gibbs? Are you sure that's a good Idea? You know how he is." Abby gave her friend a look,

"I don't have a choice. He needs to know what he's doing to Amira by staying away. He at least should call her. She has been through enough,Bishop. She doesn't need to feel abandoned on top of everything else." Bishop sighed and said,

"That's true .Ok. Go talk to him. Amira will be fine with me. Good luck." Abby hugged the other woman and said,

"Thanks. Tell her I'll be back soon." With that, the Forensics specialist headed out the door and down to her car. Once she got to NCIS she headed straight to the sqaud room. When she got there, one look told her that Gibbs was deffinately NOT ok. It was probably for the best that he wouldn't let Amira see him. She slowly walked over to him and said softly,

"Gibbs?" Recieving no response, she called his name again, a little louder. The team leader jumped slightly, but tried to hide it, muttering,

"What are you doing here,Abs? What did you do with Amira?" Abby walked even closer and said softly,

"She's with Bishop.I was worried about Amira was heartbroken. I just held her for half an hour because she was sobbing,thinking you don't want her. That you don't love her anymore. How could you,Gibbs. I know you don't want to scare her, but you have to talk to her at least. You can't just let her think she's gonna be cast off and uprooted for good again. She needs to know that you are still her guardian and Godfather and you still want her with you. That she can come home when you are better."

"I don't know that, Abs! Paraguay was a horrible experience. I don't know when I'll be recovered enough to take her back. Of course I still love her! That's why I know I can't be around her right now! I don't want to hurt her!" Abby teared up and whispered hoarsely,

"You've already done that. You need to call her. That will make things better. Please, Gibbs." Gibbs sighed.

"Alright. You're right. I can at least call her. Let her hear my voice."

"That's all I'm asking. Just don't shut her or the rest of us out. And,Gibbs? Please, actually talk to the councilor. It's not just you this will affect this time. You need to get all the way better for Amira,too. Please, just do everything you can to make that happen. And remember, we are all here for you and McGee. We all love you very much.",Abby said. Gibbs gave her a soft look and got up to gently hug the woman.

"Understood,Abs." Then he looked her in the eye and added,

"Thanks." Abby just nodded and, after Gibbs, kissed her cheek, headed back out. Gibbs picked up the phone at his desk and made the call.

When Abby got back to McGee's she was let back in by Torres. She smiled when she saw Amira talking animatedly on Bishop's phone. When the little girl ended the call, she noticed Abby and ran over to her.

"Uncle Jethro said that he had to get all better first but he'd see me in a few weeks. But we can talk on the phone every night. Auntie Abs? Will he really be ok? You saw him. Will he get better?"

"Well, Hon, he is going to do everything he can to get better as fast as possible so you can go back home with him. It will be a couple of months before you can live with him again, but you'll get to see him really soon, I bet."

"So I'll be still staying with you when school starts?",Amira asked.

"Probably so,Sweets. Don't worry though. I'll make sure you're all ready."

"Ok.", said the little girl, uncertainly and a bit sadly. The two stayed at McGee's for about twenty more minutes, and then headed back to Abby's.

Several days went by and Gibbs still hadn't made arangements for Amira to see him. Finally, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She spoke with her friends to devise a plot. They would cover for her and she would leave Daycamp early by bus and go to Gibbs' house. At about two, which was about half an hour before camp would end, Amira said goodby to her friends as they helped her leave without being seen. She quickly headed to the bus stop. Unfortunately for her, Breena happened to drive past and see her. The woman quickly pulled to the curb and said,

"Amira Shakarji! What are you doing?!"

"Nothing. Just taking a walk.", the girl lied." Breena sighed,

"Get in. I'm taking you to my place after we pick up Tori. Then you'll have to tell Abby what you did."

"NO!", Amira shouted.

"Get in now! You know it's dangerous walking out here by yourself.",Breena said firmly.

"I'm going home! I won't be walking anymore when I get to the bus!", argued Amira.

"You'll be in more and more trouble the longer you stand there arguing and even more if you actually get to Gibbs'. besides. You know I'm not going to let you go." Amira pouted and then stomped over to the car and got in.

"Fine!", she snapped. Breena just ignored the attitude for the time being and headed to the daycare. Amira's mood improved slightly as Tori engaged her in a conversation about a tv show. Breena called Abby and filled her in. Abby couldn't leave work right away, but as soon as she could, she picked up Amira from Breena's and they drove home in silence. Once they got inside, Abby said,

"I'm so dissapointed in you, Miri. I know you miss Gibbs and want to see him, but it's not possible,right now and what you did was very dangerous! You know that! We've talked about it. You are grounded from tv and friends for a week. I'm going to talk to Gibbs about this,too. Go to your room until dinner's ready." Amira looked at Abby with pure fury and screamed at the top of her lungs,

"I HATE YOU!" Then she ran to her room, leaving Abby staring after her in shock, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

 **Uhoh! Amira is in Trouble! And Abby is getting a crash course in parenting right now! What will Gibbs say? How will Abby handle this?! Tune in Thursday to find out! Catch ya later!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey Guys! Here comes the next chapter! Please read AND review! Thanks! enjoy!**

After staring after Amira for a few moments, Abby snapped herself out of her shock and called Palmer. She'd normally talk to Gibbs about something like this, but He and McGee were neither one in the condition to help Abby deal with an angry child right now. It was the middle of the night in Paris, so Niether Ziva nor Tony could be of any help either. That left the only other dad in the NCIS family.

"Hey Abby, what's up?",Palmer asked.

"She hate's me.", Abby managed to get out in a husky voice. Palmer responded in a confused tone.

"What?" Abby sighed in frustration.

"Amira hates me. I grounded her for trying to sneak off to see Gibbs. Maybe I shouldn't have. Maybe I should have been more understanding after what she's been through! Maybe I should have explained better!"

"Abby! NO! Kids will try to test you. She was using those words as a tactic to manipulate you! You have got to stand strong! She needs to realize you are in charge right now. You're the adult here. Remember that!"

"I know. You're right Jimmy. It's just really hard."

"You know Amira doesn't really hate you. She needs to have consistancy though. She needs to know you won't back down.", Palmer said, firmly.

"I know that too. But it still hurts."

"I know. Hang in there Abby. Things will get better. Gibbs will get better. In the meantime, Amira needs a balance of love and disipline. Don't give up. You can do this!" Abby was about to respond when she heard the door open to Amira's room.

"Jimmy, Amira's coming out of her room. gotta go. I'll See ya at work tomorrow."

"Ok. Good luck,Abby."

"Thanks. Bye!"

"Bye.", Palmer replied. Then Abby Abby quickly wiped her eyes as Amira slowly aproached the chair. She tried to look as stern as possible, which was somewhat easy because she still felt the sting Amira's words had caused.

"I thought I told you to go to your room." Amira had tears in her eyes and she said softly,

"I-I had to come talk to you. I need to say something."

"Ok. what?"

"I'm sorry Auntie Abby! I don't really hate you. I was just mad and upset and scared that I'll never see uncle Jethro again. I'm so sorry I said that I hate you! I love you!" With that, the little girl threw herself into Abby's arms. Abby held back her tears as she hugged Amira tightly.

"I know. I know. Apology accepted. I forgive you. I love you, too. It's ok." Amira cried for a little bit longer, then calmed down and pulled back from Abby.

"You still love me? You aren't mad at me?"

"Of course I still love you, Hon. Nothing could ever change that. I'm dissapointed in the way you acted, but I'll always love you no matter what."

"Does that mean I'm not grounded anymore?",Amira asked tentively. Abby couldn't help but chuckle.

"Nice try, Kiddo. Hate to break it to you, but the grounding still stands. You did something very dangerous and I have to give you the consiquinces for it because I love you. You know that,right?" Amira looked down and said quietly,

"Yeah."

"It'll go by fast. You'll see. In the meantime, I'll talk to Gibbs about getting you over there for a short visit. You still can't stay with him for awhile yet, but I'll make him see that it will be easier if you could just see him. Ok?",Abby said. Amira hugged her again and said,

"Ok. Auntie Abs. Thanks." Abby called Gibbs that evening after dinner. After she had explained everything(with the exception of Amira's naughtyness. Gibbs didn't need to deal with that at this time.), he said they could come over for a few minutes after Abby finished work the next day, but Abby had to stay with them, the whole time. He still didn't trust himself alone with his little girl. Abby agreed, and the next evening, after Abby had picked up Amira from Breena's, they headed to Gibbs' place. It was soon discovered that the door was locked. Amira and Abby looked at each other in surprise. Then, Amira rang the bell. A few moments later, Gibbs answered.

"Uncle Jethro, why's the door locked? You never lock it when we're home." Gibbs ignored that and said,

"I missed you, sweetpea. Come give me a hug." Amira slowly and unsurely went and hugged her Godfather very gently. As she pulled back, she asked in a worried voice,

"Are you ok?" Gibbs nodded and said.

"Sure. I'll be fine. Just need some time. You'll be back home before you know it. And you'll have school to keep ya busy, soon. We can talk on the phone every night if you want."

"You still want me to come back?"

"Of course! I'm not abandoning you,Amira. I just have to get better before I can take care of you again. I know Abby's doing a great job for now, though."

"Yeah. I guess.", Amira said, sadly.

"I'm trying,Gibbs,but I'm not you!"

"No,your not. But you are Abby, and the best Abby Sciuto there is. You love Amira and you are good with her. You're doing great,Abs. Thankyou for stepping up."

"Unspoken Rule,Gibbs.", Abby said. Gibbs smiled, knowing what she meant. After a few more minutes of conversation, Abby hugged Gibbs and said,

"Love you,Gibbs. Get better. We all miss you and McGee."

"Ya know Abs, It might help Amira to see a councler like McGee and I are. Dr Cranston works with kids some. I'd like you to give her a call. For Amira's sake." ,Gibbs said, low enough that Amira wouldn't hear. Abby just nodded. Then Amira hugged Gibbs.

"I love you,Uncle Jethro."

"Love you, too, Sweetheart." Then they all said goodby and Abby took Amira back to her place.

Over the next few weeks things were slowly getting back into a routine. Amira got enrolled in school. She was taking theatre this year. Abby got her set up with Dr Cranston, and it was really helping. Gibbs and McGee were getting better as well. Gibbs was improving faster than McGee, but things were getting better. About a month after the two men returned, It was time for Tony and Ziva to move back. Senior had found them a place and the NCIS family helped get it ready to move into. Abby and Amira as well as Palmer and Ducky greeted the family at the airport along with Senior. They all were very happy to be together again. After they had talked for awhile, Ziva said,

"I would like to go visit Gibbs. I know what he is going through. Tony is going to talk with McGee."

"He'll be glad to see you. So will McGee.",Palmer said. The group got the bags and left the Airport, Ziva rented a car and drove to Gibbs'. She was shocked to find the door locked, then she rang the doorbell. Gibbs answered it after two rings. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Ziver!"

 **Well, will Ziva be able to get him to open up?" Tune in Monday to find out! Please don't forget to read and review! They are much appreciated! Thanks!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Here is** **the next** **Part! Hope. Y'all** **like** **it.** I **tried to stay in character with all of** **them! Hope you enjoy it! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Ziva looked at her father figure with concern but tried to hide it as she said,

"Hello,Gibbs. Are you busy?"

"I've got time. When did you guys get back?"

"This afternoon."

"Where's DiNozzo? And Tali?"

"Tony is over at McGee's place right now, and Tali is with her Grandpa DiNozzo. I wanted to talk with you."

"Ok. What's on your mind?",Gibbs asked. Ziva looked down and then looked Gibbs in the eye.

"You. Gibbs. You havejust gone through Hell. I know you like to keep things bottled up inside just like I do, but I also know personally what you are going through." Gibbs sighed and then said,

"Somallia." Ziva swallowed hard and whispered,

"Yes. Somalia. There were days that I wished to die. I had no sense of time. When they brought me into that room with the hood over my head, I truely beleived that the were going to kill me. Everytime someone came into the room, I asked myself,

"Is this it? Is this the time they are going to end me?", Ziva blinked back tears and continued.

" After you rescued me, it took months before I was able to sleep with out nightmares. I thought the fear and pain would never go away. It's still there when ever I let myself remember." Gibbs nodded and Ziva said,

"Gibbs, is that not how you feel? Like no matter what you'll never come out on the other side? Like it will haunt you forever?" Gibbs gave her the stare and snapped,

"I'm fine,Ziva. I've been cleared to start work on Monday. Just saw the Doc, today. I'll be going to the company shrink for a few weeks, and be on limited Duty, but I'm going back."

"Gibbs, you are NOT fine! You lock your door. You never did that when you were home before. Even when Amira arrived you only locked it at night when Amira went to bed. Never during the day! And Amira is still with Abby. Abby told me you won't even be alone in the room with your Goddaughter!"

"What do ya want me to say, Ziva?!", Gibbs shouted."

"THE TRUTH!", Ziva yelled back, stubbornly.

"I don't KNOW what the truth is!", Gibbs suddenly admitted angrilly, adding,

"I don't know HOW I feel. I don't know what I might do to Amira, if she startles me. I don't know if I will ever feel like going back to work in the feild full time. I just don't know!" After a long pause, Ziva replied softly,

"I know,Gibbs. I comepletely understand those feelings. I have been there. I hid it just like you have been. But when you go to the shrink, actually talk. Don't hold back. This time you have Amira to think about. She needs you fully back. You can be fully there for her unless you take care of your self, whatever it takes." Gibbs didn't respond to that, just gave her another glare. He hated that she was right, and he sure as heck wasn't going to admitt she was right. He sighed. Though he would never admit it, it was nice that he had someone caring for him that really understood what he was going through. He then broke into a smile and pulled the woman into a hug.

"Thanks, Ziver. Good to have you back stateside." Ziva hugged the man back, tightly, and replied,

"Anytime,Gibbs. I am glad to be back here with my family."

Meanwhile, Tony was trying to get McGee to open up. He wasn't having much luck. He did talk him into going out for the evening. Actually, Delilah insisted. McGee really needed to get out of the house for awhile. They went to a pool hall to shoot some billiards. Tony tried several times to get McGee to talk.

"Tim, how are ya really doing?"

"I'm ok, Tony. I'm back, it's over. I'm going back to work on Monday."

"Come on,McGee. I know your not dealing with this. You're trying to stay strong for Delilah. But it's me. Talk to me."

"You're one to talk! You always joke your way through the pain!",McGee said, then instantly regretted his words when Tony got a hurt look on his face.

"Yeah,Tim. I do joke to cover up. Not as much as I used to, but I do. But you've just been through a horrible experience. Worse than anything I have gone through. Or at least as bad. And it was longer for you. I just want you to know that I'm here. For whatever you need." Tim looked at his friend and said,

"I don't wanna go there right now,Tony. But thanks for caring. Can we change the subject now?" Tony sighed and nodded. Then the two men got back to their game."

The next week, Abby was helping Amira get ready for her audition for the school play. Amira was auditioning for the role of Diana Barry in _Anne of Green Gables._

"How do you feel?", Abby asked, as she braided the girl's hair.

"Like I'm going to throw up! Maybe I shouldn't do this.", Amira replied.

"You love acting, Babes. You should do this! Just go out there and do your best! I'll be proud of ya no matter what happens." Amira turned around and hugged the goth.

"Thanks, Auntie Abbs! I love you!"

"Love you,too. Ya better get going now. Ya don't wanna be late.", Abby replied. Amira went into Theatre class that afternoon and did her cold reading. Afterwords, Cody said,

"You were great! You've got the part for sure!"

"I don't know about that. But I hope I get it. Hope you get the part you want, too."

"I do, too! I'm so nervous!", Cody replied.

"You'll do great!", Amira said. The auditions finished for that day and the class was over. A week later, the cast list was posted. Amira and her friends went to look. the little girl scanned down the list and then turned with a grin and shouted,

"YEEESSSS!

 **So Amira is in the school play. Gibbs opened up when pushed, and McGee still isn't talking. I did that to stay with Canon on McGee clamming up till he talked to Gibbs. Will Gibbs make it to opening night for Amira? Tune in Thursday to find out! Remember to read and review! Thanks Catch ya later. Bye!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Here's the next chapter! Please read AND review! Enjoy! Thanks!**

At the end of the day, Breena came to pick up Amira from the after school program. Amira said goodby to her friends and then jumped into the car.

"Aunt Bre, can I call Abby right now,Please?!"

"Why the rush? You'll see her in a couple of hours.", Breena said.

"Pleeeeeaaaassseeee? It's important. I can't wait!",Amira begged. Breena chuckled and handed her phone to the nine year old.

"Thankyouthankyou!", Amira exclaimed, bringing up Abby's name in the contacts.

"Breena, hey! Is Amira ok?"

"This IS Amira, Auntie Abbs! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"

"OMG, you're in the play?!"

"Yes! And Guess what else!"

"What?!"

"I'm Dianna. Evie is Anne. Braxton is Gilbert, Cody is Moody Spurgeon, Rori is Ruby and Kadence is Josie Pye. That will take really skilled acting because She is NOTHING like Josie!" Abby laughed and and said,

"I'm SO happy for you, Hon! I can't WAIT to see you in the show. Did you call Gibbs?"

"No. Are you sure he'll wanna know?", Amira asked uncertainly.

"Of course,Babes! He loves you and he'll be SO happy for you.",Abby assured the girl. Amira hesitated, then said,

"Ok. I'll call him."

"Good! I gotta get back to work. I'll see ya in a couple of hours! Love you!"

"Love you,Too. Bye.", Amira replied.

"Bye!",Abby said, ending the call. Amira looked back at Breena who was grinning from ear to ear!

"Congratulations, sweet girl!"

"Thanks.", Amira said, softly.

"Mommy, we go see Mimi's show?", said a small voice from next to Amira in the back seat. Breena looked at her daughter and smiled.

"We'll sure try, sweetheart. And hopefully your daddy can make it as well."

"Well, there are four shows. Two evenings and two matinees. But the first Matinee is for the other kids at school.", Amira said.

"Well we are so happy for you. You want to call Gibbs now?", Breena said. Amira thought for a moment, and then Breena saw her nod through the rearview mirror and pick up the phone once more. After a moment, Breena heard the girl say,

"Hi,Uncle Jethro….Guess what! I'm in the play at school! It's gonna be in October! It's Anne of Green Gables and I'm Dianna Berry and Evie's Anne Shirley and all of our other friends are in it, too! Will you come?…..oh. Ok. Well, I hope you feel ok by then…. I miss you. Ok. Love you….bye." Amira ended the call and handed the phone back to Breena, without a word. After a few seconds, Breena said softly,

"What did Gibbs say, sweetie?"

"That he's proud of me. And he misses me."

"Grampa Gibbs come to your show?", Tori asked Innocently. Amira's eyes filled.

"He…he says he'll try. He doesn't know if he'll be able to face the crowds yet. Or if he'll have to be working since he's been cleared. He's hoping by then to be back to leading the team."

"I'm sure he'll do his best to be there.", Breena said sympathetically. Amira quickly dried her eyes and got involved in a conversation with Tori about school. Later that evening, Abby got the girl to open up.

"I don't want to make Uncle Jethro uncomfortable, but I really want him at my play more than anything. I don't want to be the only kid there without my dad in the audience. I really want all of my family there, but I want Uncle Jethro there the most." Abby frowned and hugged the girl tightly. She vowed to do her best to convince Gibbs that it was super important that he show up to support Amira. His little girl needed him!

Over the next few weeks, the counciling sessions were working well for Gibbs. He seemed to be gaining a new outlook on life. McGee on the otherhand was avoiding the counciling like the plague. He later found himself in Gibbs' basement in the middle of the night. He admitted that he was scared of his own feelings. He wanted to keep them barred. He was afraid to talk to Delilah and of hurting her. He was afraid to face the turmoil and gammit of emotions that were hounding him. Most of all, he was afraid of what he would discover about himself if he allowed Dr Grace to dig any deeper. Gibbs was in the process of setting the younger man straight, when they recieved a call from Abby, regarding the current case.

"Abbs? What are you doing working this later? Where's Amira?"

"She's at Ziva and Tony's for a sleepover with Tali. And by the way Gibbs, while I have you as a captive audience, I need to talk to you about her."

"I could always just hang up.", Gibbs snapped.

"But you won't. Gibbs, If you can possibly make it to Anne of Green Gables, It would mean alot to Amira."

"Abbs…", Gibbs began,but Abby continued.

"No,Gibbs. You're the closest thing to a dad, that little girl has. She told me that she wants you there more than anything. Ya know why? Because she doesn't want to be the only kid in the show without her dad in the audience.", Abby said. Then she was quiet,letting her meaning sink in. Gibbs wished this was a video chat so he could give the woman a good Gibbs stare. Instead he just said,

"Abbs, what've ya got for us pertaining to the case?"

"Yeah, you said something about a toxic lady?", McGee added. Abby swallowed her dissapointment that she seemingly wasn't able to get through to her father figure and went into a long winded explanation of her discovery. After that, McGee went back home to his wife, and Gibbs got back to work on his boat,trying to push what Abby had said out of his mind.

Several weeks went by. Between Abby,Breena,Ziva, and Ducky, they made sure that Amira was at every rehearsal and along with the rest of the team, made sure that Amira always had someone to rehearse with at home. Before they knew it, it was opening night.

"I am SOO nervouse, Evie said to Amira, back stage. Amira hugged her friend.

"You'll do fine! You know your lines perfectly and you have the perfect personallity to play Anne. It's so cool that we get to play best friends when we ARE best friends."

"I'm just glad we are all in the play together.", Braxton said,joining the girls. Rori came over and said,

"Me, too."

"It's been SO much fun!", Kadence said.

"Break a leg, guys.", Cody said.

"Thanks! You, too." Evie said. Amira sighed.

"I just wish Uncle Jethro could be here. I want my dad to be in the audience like you guys have your dads.

"But you have a whole huge family out there. For us ,it's just our parents.",Evie said, trying to make her friend feel better.

"My Grandparents will be here tomorrow night, but you've got several people who are coming to see you in every performance. At least your Aunt Abby will. She's awesome! I wish I had an aunt like her.", Cody said. Amira had to smile.

"Yeah. She IS pretty great. But I still miss my Uncle Jethro." Before anyone could respond, the teacher in charge of the production came over and clapped her hands.

"Ok, everyone. Places! The show's about to start!" So the kids hugged each other, and wished each other luck. Then they headed out to take their places. Opening night went very well. Some of the kids forgot lines or cues ,but there were no noticable mistakes.

After the show was over,Amira headed out to find her family. She had been dissapointed not to see Gibbs in the audience during curtain call, but she was glad the rest of her family were all there to support her. Abby had gotten her some black roses, and there were some daisies from Ducky and some red carnations from the rest of the team together. Tony and Ziva had brought her a potted plant in a lama shaped little planter, which Tali had picked out, and Tori and Palmer and Breena had brought a big chocolate bar for her. But none of those things kept her attention for long, because she caught some movement further back out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see what it was and let out a gasp. She, she handed her stuff to Abby and ran towards the figure. As she dove into the person's arms, one word came out of her mouth in a hoarse whisper.

"Daddy!"

 **YAAAY! Gibbs made it! So will they be back under the same roof soon? How will Amira handle being back with Gibbs after so long? Tune in on Saturday to find out! Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Be sure to catch chapter three of To Protect you tomorrow! Catch ya later!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Here's the next chapter! Amira will be going home in this! But it won't be all sunshine and rainbows! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Gibbs held his little girl tightly, secretly loving the fact that she'd just called him 'Daddy'. After a few moments, Amira pulled back and said,

"I thought you weren't coming." Gibbs shrugged and said,

"I realized I couldn't miss your acting debut. And I didn't want to."

"But, I didn't see you out there when I saw the others at curtain call or before the show. Where were you?"

"He was with us.", said a gruff voice from behind her.

"Uncle Tobias?!", Amira said with a grin."

"And me, squirt!", said another voice.

"Emmy!", Amira exclaimed. Gibbs set the little girl down and she ran to her friend.

"You were amazing.", Emily said to her younger friend.

"Thanks. So why weren't you all with the rest of the family?"

"My dad's slow. We were on time but barely. Gibbs hadn't told the other's he was coming and so they didn't know to save seats." Amira turned to Gibbs with her hands on her hips. The man shrugged,

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Before Amira could respond, she was instantly tackled by two little forms. She looked down and grinned at Tali and Tori.

"Hey, you two! Thanks for coming!"

"I liked your show.",Tori said.

"I liked you best.", Tali said.

"Aww. Thanks.",Amira said, hugging the two little ones gently.

"Kyle's coming with me to see you're show tomorrow night.", Abby said.

"You're coming again?", Amira asked.

"Yeah. Ducky's gonna come again, too."

"Abs, I've decided to come again, too. Save me a seat this time.", Gibbs said bluntly. Leon told me he's going to come tomorrow night with Kayla and Jared."

"Ok. So save five it."

"You're really coming?", Amira asked.

"Sure.", Gibbs said. Amira threw herself into his arms again.

"That'll be perfect!" Then she looked at him and said,

"Daddy…I mean Uncle Jethro? When can I come home."

"In just a few days. I'll be going back to work full-time soon I was hoping to get you back home and settled in the weekend before that.", Gibbs said. Then he pulled her close and whispered into her ear,

"It's ok, if you want to call me, Daddy. You're my little girl. I like hearing you say that." Amira squeezed him tightly once more and said softly,

"I love you,Daddy.

"I love you, too, Princess." Soon, Amira's friends and their families came over to join the group.

"You were AMAZING,Mira!""

"You, too, Evie! You are the perfect Anne!"

"Hey, we're all going out for icecream. Ya wanna come?", Cody asked.

"You're all welcome.", Rori's mom said.

"I guess that's ok.", Gibbs said. Some of the group had to get back home, but Ducky,Abby,The Palmers and Tony and Ziva's family all agreed to go get icecream with Amira and her friends. Gibbs joined them as well after persuasion from Amira and Abby. Emily and Fornel said their goodbyes and headed out,too. Emily had a long drive back to school the next day. The group went to Freddie's for frozen Custard and stayed for about an hour. Then they all headed home to rest up for the next day. McGee took Amira to her matinee performance the next day. Gibbs felt two performances in one day would be too much for him. Abby had a volunteer event for one of her charities that afternoon. McGee was free and Delilah was resting at home. She wasn't feeling to well, but didn't want McGee hovering. So McGee agreed to be Amira's designated family member for the afternoon. The performance went well, and afterwords, McGee took Amira out for something to eat before taking her home. Abby would take her back in a couple of hours for actor call. The final performance went very well, and then Amira stayed for awhile for the cast party, hanging out with her friends. Abby hung out with her brother for a couple of hours and then headed back to pick up Amira.

After about two weeks, Gibbs and Abby made arrangements for Amira to move back home. Abby was struggling with letting the little girl go. She'd had her for so long by this time. She didn't know what she'd do without her in the same place. The Saturday before Gibbs went back to work full time, he went over to Abby's in his truck. Abby and Amira helped load up the nine year old's things into the truck, then Amira turned to Abby.

"I love you,Auntie Abbs. I'm glad I'm going home with my dad, but I will miss you, so much!" Abby pulled the young girl into a tight hug, tears pricking her eyes.

"I love you, too, Hon. Be good for your dad. remember the chart and rule list. I told Gibbs about it."

"Ok.", Amira agreed. Then, after one more hug, she climbed into the truck. Gibbs came up to Abby and pulled her into a hug."

"Thanks for taking care of my girl,Abbs. You aren't losing her now. You're still welcome to come over and spend time with her whenever you want."

"Thanks,Gibbs. I'm glad you're back and she's going home. I really am. I'll just miss having her in the same house."

"It'll be ok.", Gibbs said, kissing the woman on the cheek. With that, he got into the driver's seat and he and Amira headed back to his place. Things ran smoothly for a couple of days. Then, one day, it happened. Amira was watching videos on her Chromebook. Gibbs came in and asked,

"Did you finish your homework?"

"I'll do it later.", Amira said, not looking up from her Chromebook.

"No. You need to get it done. You've had time to play, but your homework needs to be done before dinner."

"Come on,Daddy, I don't have that much to do!"

"Good. Then it won't take long. Put that thing away for now and get to work."

"I SAID I'll do it later!", Amira all but shouted. Gibbs gave her the glare and went over and picked up the chromebook.

"I said, finish your homework, now! You'll get this back when you're done.", Gibbs said firmly.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! I need that for some of my homework!"

"Well, then do the part you don't need it for first. Then you'll get this back and you can do the other part. Where I can see you."

"You don't know ANYTHING about my schoolwork! You were MIA for three months! You didn't help me with homework! Aunt Abby did! Or Uncle Tim! Or Grandducky! Or sometimes Aunt Breena or Uncle Jimmy. But you haven't been around for three months out of this school year! You can't tell me when to do my homework!"

"Actually,young lady, I can! I'm your dad. You live with me. My house my rules!",Gibbs said, paraphrasing one of his rules.

"Well, maybe I should move back in with Aunt Abby! You're mean! I don't want to live with you anymore!"

"Well, right now, you do! Now stay in here and think about your tone. When you're ready and you've done your homework, come talk to me.", Gibbs said, as calmly as he could.

"But I'm hungry!",Amira said.

"Then, get your homework done and change the attitude. The faster you do that, the sooner we can eat dinner. If I hear anymore comments from you, you'll be grounded. No friends, no pleasure videos on your computer, no making plans with Abby. You'll just come straight home after I get off work, and you'll have to do your homework right after school."

"UUUUGGGHHH!", Amira screamed in frustration. Gibbs left without another word. As soon as he was gone, Amira slammed her door and threw herself on the bed. She started to calm down after a few moments, but she wasn't ready to appoligize yet. So she got her backpack and worked on her homework. It took about half an hour. She had calmed down completely by then, and so, she took her work to go show Gibbs. As she headed to find him she caught a look out the window. I storm was brewing. She needed to get the work done on her Chromebook fast, in case the internet went down because of the storm. She found Gibbs in the basement, as usual.

"Daddy?" There was no reply. Amira headed down the stairs and said again,

"Daddy. I finished my work. I need my Chromebook. I have to watch something for science class." Gibbs handed it to her and said,

"Sit right over there and do what you need to do." Then he got back to his sanding. Amira brought up the video and was about to watch, but then put it down in the chair and walked over to her dad.

"Daddy. I'm sorry I was bad. I know I was a brat. Please forgive me. I want to stay here. I Iove Abby and I liked staying with her, but I want to stay with you, now. Please?" Gibbs looked down and saw tears in Amira's eyes. He picked her up and held her.

"It's ok. You're not going anywhere, sweetheart. I love you. I'd miss you if you left."

"Love you, too, Daddy." They hugged for another few moments, and then Gibbs put her down.

"Ok. Now go finish up your homework and then I'll start dinner."

"Ok.", Amira said, picking up her Chromebook, once more. It didn't take very long to finish, and soon she and Gibbs were at the table eating steak and vegitables. Amira loved her Daddy's steaks cooked over the fire. This was Gibbs' way of letting her know all was truely forgiven. The storm began in the middle of dinner and was showing no signs of dying down. They were just finished cleaning up when there was a loud knock on the door. Gibbs looked out and then answered. A very wet woman Amira had never seen before was standing on the doorstep.

"Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?", she said. Gibbs nodded.

"I'm Dr Jaculyn Sloane.", the woman said. Then she noticed Amira.

"And what's your name, young lady?", she asked with a smile. Amira smiled shyly and said,

"I'm Amira Shakarji."

"It's nice to meet you. You know,Amira means Princess in Arabic.", Sloane informed her.

"Daddy calls me Princess ,sometimes!", Amira said.

"She's my daughter. Well, Goddaughter, but I'm raising her, now.",Gibbs clarified. Jack frowned in sympathy, but somehow knew it was not the time to ask questions. She proceeded to tell them why she was there, partially.

"I'm the new Forensics Psychiatrist at NCIS. Leon Vance hired me. We go way back.", Sloane said. Then she wouldn't give anymore details. She stayed until the storm died down. Amira got along with her great, even if Gibbs still didn't trust her. Amira talked Gibbs and Sloane into playing Scrabble with her. Gibbs made coffee for him and Sloane and hot cocoa for Amira. Then they settled down to play the game. Amira won the first round and Sloane won the second. By then, the storm settled down and Sloane decided it was time to head to her hotel room. She thanked Gibbs and Amira for the fun evening and headed out. After she'd gone, Amira turned to her dad and said,

"Aunt Abby's not gonna like this. She hates shrinks. But, Dr Jack's really nice, huh." Gibbs just scowled and rolled his eyes, causing Amira to giggle.

 **Ok, so maybe two chapters left now. I think. Hope you enjoyed this one. ALL reviews are much appreciated! Catch ya later!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! We're almost to the end of this story! Please read and review! Thanks!**

Over the next month, Amira and Gibbs continued to readjust to being in the same house again. There were a few more hitches, but things went much better after they'd made a written agreement like Amira had with Abby. Amira was in the process of preparting for the school Christmas program. She was back in the after school program as well. She was keeping up with her studies and making really good grades. Time flew by and soon, it was almost time for Thanksgiving break.

Ziva was off for Thanksgiving day, since the training classes were out of session for the holiday. She and Tali came over to stay with Amira while Gibbs was at work. The two girls were watching the Macey's parade with Ziva when the woman recieved a frantic call from Abby. Amira overheard Ziva's half.

"Woah! Slow down,Abby! People have babies everyday! Delilah will be fine….Yes I remember that she had some complications not long ago. The doctors handled that. They said that she could deliver full-term healthy babies…. Yes. I'm sure McGee will get there as soon as he can. Hang out there,Abby….Whatever. Give my love to Delilah. Keep me informed…..Alright….Bye."

"Aunt Ziva, What's wrong?", Amira asked anxiously. Ziva gave a small smile, and said,

"Aunt Delilah is ok, but she is having the twins , and Uncle Tim isn't to the hospital yet..Abby's really has promised to keep us informed." Amira looked uncertain, but headed back to finish watching the parade with Tali. Ziva and the girls then cooked several things for Thanksgiving dinner that night. Tony and Ziva were having it at their place this year, since Ducky was in new York guest teaching at a college. Amira missed him. She really hoped he didn't stay away for good. The group that was coming tonight included Gibbs and Amira, Abby, Senior DiNozzo, Reeves, Torres, and Bishop. The Palmers had other plans with Breena's family. The McGee's were not going to be able to make it now, for obvious reasons.

The girls helped to make some cookies and mix the ingredients for the more complicated recipes. They also got to make placecards for everyone.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Delilah was in full-on labor. McGee had been excorted to Maternity to be with his wife as soon as he could get out of ER safely. Abby met him outside the room. She thanked the security guard and hugged McGee. After the Security Guard had left, McGee said,

"How is she?"

"She's ok. The doctor's in with her now."

"The Doctor?! Why,what's wrong with her?" Abby gave a sympathetic look and said,

"You should really talk to the Doctor." Before McGee could completely panic, the doctor came out and assured him that Delilah would be just fine and he was allowed to go into the room. Abby stayed with them the whole time. McGee eventually worried to the point of nearly driving Delilah crazy. She sent him downstairs for a grape Soda. After awhile, Abby wondered what was happening to keep him so long. Right then, She noticed a news story on TV. The ER was under attack,and NCIS was there. There were also hostages. Abby quickly called Bishop who said they were all down there trying to deal with the situation. McGee was stuck down there as well. Abby then called Ziva back.

"Abby? Did Delilah have the twins already?…What?! Well, where's Tony? Is he there as well?…. at a hotel?….Wait did you say a bomb?….oh, ok. Well, how is Delilah taking all this?…..That is a smart choice. She doesn't need to know unless it becomes absolutely necessary. It could harm her or the babies…. Yes, please do. I would like to be informed as soon as she has the babies. I am sure McGee will be just fine. You must stay strong for Delilah. You are all she has right now….alright. I will speak to you soon…..Goodbye."

"Ziva? Is my daddy ok? What's going on?",Amira asked, timidly. Ziva sighed.

"Your father is fine,Motek. There is just a situation he is dealing with right now. You do not need to worry. The team can handle anything."

"Are the babies here yet?" Ziva shook her head. With a smile she answered.

"Not yet. But it could be anytime." Amira accepted that answer and went back in to play with Tali.

At the hospital, the hostage situation was eventually brought under control. Unfortunately it wasn't without casualties. Officer Morgan, the kind Security guard, was killed. McGee was with him when he died. After that, the agent headed back to his wife. He luckily arrived in time to be there when the babies were born. Abby stayed with them while the babies were cleaned up. Then she said,

"I'll go call Ziva and tell the others. You guys need time alone."

"Thanks, Abs.", The couple said at the same time. Abby stopped at the doorway and turned around.

"Best. Thanksgiving. EVER!" She recieved looks from both McGee and Delilah. She smiled at them and said,

"Just sayin." She headed out and into the hallway. She called Ziva and filled the woman in. Then she went down to find the others. Soon Ziva arrived with Tali and Amira. Abby went over and hugged them all.

"Hey! The McGee's should be ready for visitors soon. The others are about to head up now. I have to head out. I promised Kyle I'd help at the soup kitchen before I come to your place for Dinner."

"But you'll be there, right?", asked Amira."

"Absolutely! I'll be finished at the soup kitchen at six. I'll come straight. Well, after I get the food I'm bringing out of my fridge."

"It is fine Abby. We will see you tonight.",Ziva said. Then, she and the two girls headed to find the others and head to Delilah's room. They did make a quick stop at the gift shop,where Ziva picked out some balloons,Amira found a two stuffed bears and Tali found two stuffed dogs to give the twins. Once the reached the room, the others were already there.

"Hey, you three. come meet the newest members of our family.", McGee said. Amira hugged Gibbs and then walked over to the bed.

"They are so small! What are their names?"

"Well, our son is John Jethro McGee.", McGee answered. Delilah held up the little girl baby and said,

"And our Daughter is Morgan Abigail McGee."

"Those are perfect names.", Bishop said, with a smile.

"Ya sure ya want to saddle that kid with the name,Jethro?",Gibbs asked, smirking.

"Possitive.",McGee assured the man. After that, each one there got a chance to hold the babies. It was good to be together as a family on Thanksgiving, no matter what the circumstances.

 **Well, the twins are here! Just one more chapter! TIVA Wedding coming up! Remember, ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Catch ya later! Final chapter of To Protect You goes up tomorrow!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Well, this is the final chapter! I hope you have all enjoyed this story. Please read AND review! Thanks!**

"If you're lost you can look and you will find me, Time after Time.", Gibbs heard Amira's pretty voice singing from her room. Tony and Ziva had asked her to sing at their wedding. In fact most of her NCIS family would be involved with the wedding somehow. It was being held at the Adams house Hotel. Ziva's friend/uncle, Schmiel would be officiating the ceremony. Tony had chosen McGee as his Best Man, and Palmer, Reeves and Torres as groomsmen. Ziva had chosen Abby to be her maid of Honor and Breena, Delilah, and Bishop as her bridesmaids. Tali had been chosen to be the ring barer and Tori was chosen to be the flower girl. the twins were too young to be in the wedding, of course, being only two months old. Ducky and Senior had been asked to usher, and Gibbs had agreed to give Ziva away.

After a few moments, Gibbs went to stand outside his little girl's open door to listen to her. She didn't notice him at first, because she was engrossed in her practicing. After a few minutes, though, She happened to feel someone behind her, and she stopped singing and turned around.

"Daddy!"

"Don't stop. You're doing great.", Gibbs assured her.

"Do you really think so?", Amira asked, uncertainly.

"Wouldn't say it otherwise.", Gibbs said with a shrug, adding,

"DiNozzo and Ziver made a good choice."

"Thanks Daddy.", Amira replied with a smile. Gibbs gave her a smile and nod and headed out to let her finish practicing.

The next afternoon, Abby took her dress shopping to find a dress for the wedding. Abby already had hers, as did the other members of the wedding party. Abby's was a Jade colored and tea-length off-the- shoulder dress. The bridesmaids dresses were the same color but a different style. Tori's flower girl dress was Jade colored and sleeveless with a matching sweater. the dress was made of Tulle and had a sash of cream colored roses. The bridesmaids,Abby, and Tori all got shoes died to match the dresses. Ziva's dress was a ball gown v-neck sweep train tulle dress with lacy long sleeves. It was a beautiful ivory color. Even Tali, Tony, McGee, the grooms men, as well as the ushers had jade bow-ties to go with their tuxes. Gibbs was allowed to use a regular tie, though it was still Jade.

The day they went dress shopping, Abby took Amira to the nearest mall. When Abby and Amira got to the mall, they looked for awhile at several different places. Amira eventually found a beautiful Jade colored A-line princess scoop knee length dress that was cream chiffon lace at the top. She also found a cream colored sweater to go with it, as well as a cute pair of cream colored.

"That is so perfect,Miri! You will look beautiful up there singing!"

"Thank you, Auntie Abby. Your dress is amazing, too.", Amira replied.

"Thank you. I loved it when I first saw it. I was really glad when Ziva approved it." Abby said.

"Everyone's dresses look awesome!", Amira said. Abby agreed. She had come over after getting her dress to show it off to Amira. She also had shown her and Gibbs pictures of the others in their dresses. Amira had though Ziva had looked like a Russian princess. The others had looked like they had stepped out of a fairy-tale garden.

"So, how about lunch at Pete's Diner?", Abby asked.

"Yeah!", Amira exclaimed. Pete's was a really cool place to eat, but Amira didn't get to go there too often, because Gibbs preferred his usual diner near NCIS headquarters. She was excited to be going there with Abby today. The two went to Pete's and had a nice lunch. Then Abby took Amira back home. Over the next several weeks wedding planning was in full swing. There was a bridal shower and the adults had the bachelor and Bachelorette parties. Abby even planned a movie night at her place for Tali, Tori, and Amira, so Tali would feel special, too. Christmas was pretty simple. There was a high profile case that kept the team busy right up until Christmas eve. A man had fallen down 20 feet of stairs in his apartment building and wasn't expected to make it. Jack and Torres went to Afghanistan to find the man's father who was a General in the Marines and was on a goodwill tour. They had found him but ended up taking shelter in a cave after being ambushed. The injured man survived but Jack,Torres, and the man's father couldn't be reached. They were finally located and made it home on Christmas eve. Gibbs took the injured man to his home and he was reunited with his father there. Christmas day,Amira and Gibbs had Fornel and Emily over for Christmas dinner and Presents were exchanged. Everyone had different and separate plans that year, but they all had somewhere to go for the holiday.

Before everyone knew it, it was the night of the wedding rehearsal. The rehearsal went very smoothly without any hitches. The dinner was at a Capitol Grille, near the Washington Mall. After the dinner , Gibbs asked Tony, Ziva and Tali to come back to his place, where he presented Tony and Ziva with a beautiful shelf he had made. He had even made a smaller shelf for Tali with her name painted on it. He'd been working on them for the past year and not even Amira had known.

"Tank you, Gampa Gibbs!", Tali said, Jumping into the man's arms for a hug. Then, Ziva walked up to her father figure and hugged him.

"Gibbs, this means a lot to all of us. Thank you so much." Tony then hugged his former boss and said,

"This is really amazing, ."

"I can't believe I never noticed!",Amira said. The adults chuckled and Tony said,

"Gibbs has always been good at hiding what he's working on when he's not building boats. He made a chest of drawers for the Palmers when Tori was born and even though there were a lot of us coming in and out, we never knew he was building it until he gave it to Breena and the Gremlin. And you never suspected the playhouse, right? And we STILL haven't figured out HOW he gets the boats out of the basement." Amira turned to Gibbs and asked,

"How DO you do that?" Gibbs shrugged and said with a smirk,

"I keep telling ya. I just break the bottle." Amira shot Ziva and Tony a frustrated look.

"He will never give us a straight answer to this question.", Ziva said. After a few more minutes, Gibbs and Tony carried up the shelves and put them in Tony and Ziva's car. Then they took their little girl and headed home. Tomorrow was a big day.

Bright and early, Amira was up. Abby was coming to get her so she could get her hair done with the rest of the girls and women in the wedding party. The young girl ate a quick breakfast and then got herself ready. When Amira heard Abby's car pull up, she called out,

"She's here!"

"Ok. Be good for Abby. Have fun. I'll see ya in a few hours at the wedding.",Gibbs said. Abby came up to the door and Gibbs answered it.

"Thanks for taking her with you, Abbs."

"Oh, I'm thrilled to have her with us. This is gonna be so much fun. Miri, do ya have your music?"

"Yup! Right here! Let's go!",Amira replied. Gibbs then hugged both her and Abby and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. Then they headed out. Amira had a lot of fun getting ready with Tali, Tori, and the women. Time flew by, and before long, Ducky knocked and said that the guests were starting to arrive. Schmeil came in not long after to have a word with Ziva. After he left, the ladies helped Ziva into her wedding dress and she was given hugs from all of them and from the girls as well.

"Love you,Ima!", Tali said.

"I love you, too, Motek. Do you have the rings?"

"Uh-huh.", said the little girl, showing her mother the pillow with the rings sewn on."

"Good girl. Now when we get out there, you just wait for the signal and then walk down to your Abba! And Tori, you will go down towards your daddy right after Tali goes down, alright?"

"Ok.", said both little girls. Ducky then came in to lead Amira out to where she would sit until she sang. He gently hugged Ziva before taking Amira by the hand and leading her out of the room. Gibbs came in at that moment, so Abby hugged Ziva one more time and lead the others out to take their places.

"Are you ready, Ziver?", Gibbs asked. Ziva took a deep breath and said,

"Oh yes. More than ready."

"You got yourself a good man, and DiNozzo's one lucky guy."

"I love him with everything in me. I won't let fear keep us apart ever again."

"Glad to hear it.",Gibbs replied. Then he pulled Ziva into a hug and said,

"I love you,Kid." Ziva hugged him back,Tightly and said,

"I love you, too….Abba." The last word was barely audible, but Gibbs heard in anyway and it made him smile. He pulled back and kissed her cheek and then said,

"Come on. DiNozzo will have a fit if he doesn't see you walking down that aisle soon." Ziva chuckled and said,I believe you are right." Then, she took Gibbs' arm and they went to take their places. It was time for the ceremony to begin. Tali came over when she saw them and said,

"Dector Vance is here with Jared and Kay-Kay. Mr Fornel is here too, and Emmy. And Ms Jack. And alota people I don't know.

"That is wonderful, Love. You need to go get in place, though. The wedding is about to start."

"Ok,Ima.", said the child before skipping back over to stand in front of Tori. The music began then and Tali walked down the aisle gracefully when she received the signal. Then she was followed by Tori, Breena, Delilah, Bishop, and Abby in that order. At last, It was time for Gibbs to walk Ziva towards the love of her life. Tony was nearly breathless as soon as he saw her coming towards him. She was always beautiful to him, so how was it possible that she was even more beautiful in this moment? When they reached the front, Schmiel said,

"Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?" Gibbs said loudly and Clearly,

"I do, on behalf of her family and friends.", before kissing her hand and putting it in Tony's.

"Don't blow this, DiNozzo.", He said in a low voice.

"Don't plan to,Boss.", Tony retorted. Gibbs then took his seat as if nothing had happened, and the ceremony continued. Tony and Ziva recited their vows and then they lit the Unity candle while Amira sang. After the song was over, Schmiel blessed the marriage and then said,

"And now, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Anthony, you may now kiss your bride." Tony didn't need to be asked twice. He pulled his bride to him and gave her the deepest most passionate kiss he could give her in public.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you for the first time in public as an officially married couple, Mr and Mrs Anthony DiNozzo, junior.", Schmeil said. Everyone cheered and the recessional began. They had to take pictures before the reception, so after walking out, those involved with the wedding all had to walk back in. Most of the pictures were taken within half an hour. Everyone except for Tony and Ziva headed to the reception hall after that. Tony and Ziva had to take a few more pictures. They took some with just them and Tali before everyone headed out so they could send Tali with Senior, while they took bride and groom pictures. It wasn't too much longer before the DJ announce their arrival. They mingled for a bit and then said at the wedding party table. Abby got up to make the first toast.

"Tony, Ziva. I just want you guys to know how incredibly happy I am for you. You guys are like a brother and sister to me. We're family and I am so glad that you found true happiness. I have known for awhile now that you two are crazy about each other. Tony was heartbroken when you left. We all were, but Tony was affected the most. When you had supposedly died, it was even worse. When you two came back and told us you were really alive, I saw a light in Tony's eyes that hadn't been there in a long,LONG time. You complete him Ziva and Tony, you complete her. Your souls were always connected and fate brought you together. Yours is a marriage that will last always, because it was destiny. I love you both." Ziva and Tony both hugged Abby, tightly and Ziva said,

"That was beautiful,Abby. And we love you, too." Then it was McGee's turn.

"Tony, Ziva, we worked closely together for so many years. When you work that closely with someone, you tend not to miss certain things. I knew you two would end up together someday if you could both just get past your fears. I know you were just using Rule twelve as a shield. Don't deny it. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm so glad you two finally found your way back to each other and that you didn't let go, this time. I'm blessed to have you both, as well as everyone else involved with this wedding as my family. I love you guys. I hope you will always be as happy as you are right now." Ziva got up and gave McGee a tight hug, while Tony gave a handshake that turned into a manly hug.

"Love you, too, Little Bro.", Tony said, softly. It was then time to cut the cakes. Tony had a chocolate Classic Hollywood themed cake and Ziva's was a white three tiered cake with flowers all around it. Everyone enjoyed both cakes. The DJ announced the bride and groom dance about a half an hour later. Tony and Ziva had chosen Rascal Flatt's Along the Broken, Road. After that, Tony Danced with Tali to Bella Noche from Lady and the Tramp. Then everyone joined in the dancing. Amira danced with Gibbs, Reeves, Ducky, and Tony. At last it was time for the bouquet and garter toss. First, Bishop caught the bouquet and then Reeves was the one to catch the garter. Both of them had to wonder if this was some sort of set-up. Soon, Tony and Ziva went to get changed and then came back out to say goodby. They were headed to The Cayman Islands the next day for their Honeymoon. They hugged and kissed everyone goodby and told Tali to be good for Grampa DiNozzo. Then in a shower of birdseed, they got into their decorated car and drove off with tin cans rattling on behind them. As Amira headed back in to dance some more with her friends, she thought about how blessed she felt to be a part of this amazing, loving, family!

 **Well, we've reached the end! Thank you** **all for reading this story! Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Catch ya on the flip side, or at least in the next story. Bye!**


End file.
